CHOCOLATE WARS Chocolate For All
by Hagjo D
Summary: Twist on Star Wars my inspiration being chocolate. Emperor Sakarin & Diet Vanilla battle the Chedi each using their own version of the Fudge. References from Star Trek to Quark. Hope you enjoy! Let me know. Will soon post sequel: The Return Of The Emperor
1. Chapter 1

**In a dimension pinned between ours and another **

**exist worlds and beings which, while totally**

**foreign, are also oddly familiar.**

**Those familiar people,** **places and objects **

**compose, form and fill that dimension.**

**Beings and worlds which have **

**switched from the inanimate to animate. **

**From our fiction to their reality...**

**PART I -- CHOCOLATE FOR ALL**

**Heros, villains, emperors and worlds**

**are locked in a fierce battle between beings from the**

**both ends of their galaxy. Struggling for a great cause**

**for which both sides risk everything.**

**A cause which would be dear to us as well. **

**CHOCOLATE ****WARS**

**Chapters**

**RESCUE**

**SWEET DESTINY**

**THE FUDGE THICKENS**

**CHEDI, CHEDI, WHOSE GOT THE CHEDI**

**OH, OH**

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

**RESCUE**

With a small but full moon shining dimly in a cloudless sky, the night is dark and dismal. A frigid wind wails across a flat and barren landscape. Other than the skeletal remains of a very few long dead trees, the horizon is broken only by a large, heavily fortified structure. The structure's lower levels are constructed of massive stones laid side by side and one upon the other. The stone's masonry pattern is broken only at its upper levels by the presence of several large, seemingly impenetrable metal doors which seal access to the interior. The walls are windowless except at its topmost level. The lack of entrances at ground level directs that access to the interior is only available by air.

At the stone wall's summit two large landing pads jut out from opposing ends of the structure. Both are unlit. On each are several small fighters. One also contains a larger, heavily armored and armed vessel. All but the large ship appear to be powered down and unmanned. From this point, a narrower portion of the fortress continues upward for several more levels. This section of the structure has a flat metallic surface which dully reflects the minuscule amount of light that the pale moon is providing. Its surface is studded with numerous balconies, large barred windows, dozens of shield projectors and blaster ports. Its top level is capped with a slightly angled, tiled, metal roof which is dotted with skylights. Interior light shines upwards through several of them. At each of the roof's four corners stand tall turrets. An external staircase spirals up each turret's outer wall.

This fortress is the home and headquarters of Lardo the Nutt, one of the Empire's most powerful and wealthy allies. Once an opponent of the Empire, the Nutt now defends, supports and pirates for Emperor Sakarin. Allowed to retain much of his bounty, Lardo has improved his situation greatly since betraying the Emperor's opposition.

-

Above and through the darkness, a small armored ship pulls into level flight as it exits the planet's upper atmosphere. The faintest shimmer of gold, forming a bubble around the ship, is the only hint of the masking device preventing its detection by any scanning device. Visual observation is the mask's only weakness in avoiding notice. In the vastness of space a ship is very small and without the benefit of sensors, easily missed. Within the comparatively small area inside a planet's atmosphere however detection is far more likely. The ship's second crew member checks his control panel for any sign that they've been detected. After several moments, satisfied that they have not, he signals the pilot, "Lardo's transport ship is manned but her engines are cool and her weapon systems are down. Everything looks clear. Lets go." Nodding, the pilot directs the ship into a steep descent.

-

At the peak of one of the fortress' turrets, a lone figure, her face hidden by a breath shield, holds a heavy cloak tight against the chilling wind while looking up into a heaven almost void of stars. Other than movement caused by the powerful wind, the figure is still and despite the cold, patient, as she watches and waits. Her back stiffens when a shooting star appears in the almost empty sky. The object flares brightly as it streaks through the planet's upper atmosphere. Remaining still, she watches its progression for several seconds. Unconsciously, as her eyes track the object, her hand shifts to the weapon on her hip. As the flare of the object's passage extinguishes, she turns, hurries down the steps and into the fortress.

-

Both of the ship's two man crew are Chedi. The members of the Chedi order form a fighting force of beings from many different worlds. Lead by M and M, their trainers and leaders, the Chedi are secretly based on the planet Choctooine which is located within the Wonka star system. The order is assisted by members of the Wonka Alliance, a collection of worlds whose people are also sworn enemies of the Empire. The Chedi serve as the champions of all oppressed by the powerful and evil Emperor and his knights. Brave and valiant, they are strengthened and their varied abilities enhanced by a powerful, sweet, chocolate rich fudge. The fudge, empowered by natural properties within the chocolate which are enhanced in it's preparation, enables the Chedi to perform at super human levels both mentally and physically.

The knights of the Empire, led by the Emperor's most powerful and evil knight, Diet Vanilla, are strengthened by their own powerful but bitter variety of that fudge. For years the two sides have battled. The Empire is large and powerful. The Chedi have enjoyed many victories but the Empire, despite those losses, has continued to grow.

As the small ship nears the fortress each Chedi places a piece of dark, powerful Chedi fudge into their mouths. Both sigh as the fudge's strong, sweet flavor fills their mouths. Each tense as it's empowering chocolate enters their systems. They gasp with a rush of energy and clarity of thought. Smiling, Hagjo, the pilot, engages the ship's antigravity field. Bands along the ship's lower hull flicker and then glow a dim shade of blue as he shuts down the ship's engines. Ignoring the fortress's landing pads, he slows the ship and sets her down gently on the dark tiled roof. Duke, the second Chedi, and Hagjo swiftly exit the ship. The frigid wind whips their clothing as the dynamic duo hurry across the angled surface. Avoiding the numerous skylights, the pair move with the assurance of participants on a well planned mission. Leaping from the roof's edge onto a large balcony, they approach a secured door. In seconds, the lock is disabled and they enter a brightly lit, overly warm atrium.

Looking beyond the bordering foliage Hagjo and Duke see that the room is peopled by a dozen females of as many different races. Among them is a characteristically tall and thin Licoricean. Her black, sinewy form is coiled into a tight mound on a large cushion. A Skittle lies listlessly on a short couch. Both her multi colored scales and spirit have been dulled by her captivity. On a wide over stuffed chair is a Chicklet. Her eyes are closed and her breath, which whistles as she exhales, is slow and steady. The crustaceous being has a bright red shell which covers her chest and back. The shell catches the light and the Chedi's eyes as they scan the group. Beside the dozing Chicklet is a Hersheyan. Seeing this female, Duke gasps. Her creamy brown beauty is breathtaking and is unaffected by her somber expression. Despite any fear she may be feeling, she holds her head up and doesn't avert her eyes as the Chedi step through the foliage. Her eyes widen when they find Duke's face. As he and Hagjo clear the foliage and step fully into the room, the remaining females see them. Immediately they begin screaming and running, running toward the duo. Duke, also a Hersheyan, lets Hagjo calm the other women as he steps toward the Hersheyan female who is now standing but has otherwise not moved other than to keep her eyes on him. Drawing near he can see that she has already recognized him. The relief in her eyes is immense, however, for reasons Duke is unable to determine, she doesn't speak.

None of the females speak in the common Galactic tongue. Hagjo, struggling to make himself understood, is uncertain what exactly is being said to him. It's clear however that all of the women are distressed. "Please be quiet!" he whispers as he holds a finger across his lips.

"Gorde calup en lave!" pleads a muscular woman with orange skin and an elephant-like nose. She holds Hagjo by his arm in a grip that is almost painful but there is nothing but fear in her eyes. The same expression is mirrored in the eyes of the other women.

The two Chedi glance at one another. Duke grimaces and shrugs. Hagjo shrugs in return before turning back to the women. "Nerdz," he mumbles looking into the mass of frightened expressions.

...

_The word "Nerdz" is slang used by most races within the Wonka system and many beyond. It's use expresses exasperation toward a problem or event that has gone wrong. Usually something that has foolishly gone wrong._

_The Nerdz were once an incredibly intelligent and sensitive race of beings. On their small world, at the far side of the Wonka system, they evolved quickly through their primitive beginnings into a race capable of great thought, beautiful art and deep emotion. The artifacts of their race indicate that with their technology, single minded focus and even handed judgment, they could have peacefully and fairly mastered the universe. Their reign would have been free of strife and their guidance might have prevented the Empire's rise to power. Unfortunately, as the Nerdz advanced technologically, they invented the computer and ran afoul of their single-mindedness._

_As their computer technology improved, the Nerdz entire focus became centered on the machine. They improved it, expanded its uses, created data bases, e-mail, chat rooms, movies, games and numerous other forms of digital entertainment. The computers improved to the detriment of all other aspects of the Nerd's way of life and eventually, their own existence. In just a few short years their civilization began to crumble as the Nerdz became more and more focused on their computer screens. Breast pockets suited with pocket protectors, were filled with computer compatible pencils, protractors and nutritionless snacks. They only allowed themselves to be distracted from their small screens to create and assemble solar panels and wind generators which ensured power for their obsession. They disregarded their children, their families, their jobs, homes, and cities, finally even themselves. In a short time there was no drinking water, no food. Once the slide truly began, it took a only a few months for their entire civilization to disappear. Decades later, Choctooine explorers found the Nerd world. Landing their scout ships, the Choctoonians found crumbling cities and the remains of the planet's inhabitants. Propped before their burned out or powerless computers, Nerd after Nerd had let themselves wither and die before their glowing screens until the entire Nerd population had become extinct. Much of their knowledge, art and digital games had survived on the millions of hard drives which were still intact. The possible saviors of all the species in the universe however had lost their focus on life and ceased to exist._

...

"Nerdz!" Hagjo says again as the women continue to panic. "I'm sorry," he tells the women. "We thought we would be able to communicate with someone in your group." The women pause, trying to understand but in seconds are fighting panic again. Hagjo sighs deeply before holding up his hands again and making another attempt to explain that he and Duke are going to help. With their eyes wide and their breaths rapid, the female's form a tight circle around him and frown with fearful expressions of confusion.

Duke seeing Hagjo struggle turns back to the female Hersheyan whom he is certain he can communicate with. "Do you know who I am?" he asks anxiously. Immediately she nods her head and takes his hand. Smiling now, Duke asks, "Can you explain to them..." he gestures with his head toward the anxious women, "...that we will get you all away from here?" The Hersheyan gives Duke a quick hug but then draws back and shakes her head no. Before Duke can ask why, she opens her mouth and makes a light hissing noise as she mouths speech. Duke frowns in recognition of her inability to speak. Growing angry he assumes that the Nutt is responsible. Before he can voice an accusation however he hears moans and voices full of relief from behind him. Turning, he sees Hagjo smiling and receiving hugs. The large orange woman actually lifts him into the air. As she sets him down Hagjo quickly moves away and gestures to Duke to follow. "How did you manage that?" Duke asks.

"Once they realized we were Chedi they understood we would help," Hagjo answers patting both the fudge symbol on his belt buckle and the energy blade on his hip.

Nodding, Duke turns and looks into the female Hersheyan's eyes. When she smiles he squeezes her hand and says, "We'll be back!" After another squeeze he releases her hand and hurries after Hagjo. The Hersheyan's eyes follow him as he leaves with an expression that displays her full beauty. Duke stops at Hagjo's side and scans the room again. Nodding toward an automated door he says, "That one." Hagjo nods back and together they hurry across the atrium. Reaching the door they move to either side and pause listening. Duke nods again to Hagjo who reaches to activate the door when it suddenly opens.

The Chedi first smell then look down and see the Limburgen as he steps into the atrium. A collective and fearful moan comes from the women as the brawny, three and a half foot, splotchy white, blue and green skinned being enters with a large blaster. As Hagjo quickly closes the door, Duke steps into the Limburgen's path. In one motion he grabs the Limburgen's weapon, inserts the business end into its large, unpleasant mouth and pulls the trigger, sending the foul smelling and powerful creature to whatever dismal place Limburgens go after eating blaster fire.

Duke's method of dealing with the Limburgen had muffled much of the noise from the blaster but he realizes that they still may have been heard. "Let's move. Our element of surprise may be gone," he whispers. Hagjo reopens the door and quickly follows after Duke hurries through.

Finding themselves in a long, wide and immensely ornate hallway the Chedi shut the door and listen. Hearing nothing they move quickly and quietly down the empty hall without incident until ahead of them, a large set of double doors suddenly swing open. As the doors crash against the walls Lardo the Nutt enters the hallway holding a large satchel. Immediately he sees the Chedi and stops, his eyes bulging with surprise.

The Nutt is just under two meters tall, and just over one meter wide. There's little distinction between his head and body as the whole forms a large tan oval. Two angry slitted eyes, a ragged gash of nose and a nasty slit of mouth stretches from end to end of his flat, ugly face. Protruding beneath the hem of his robe are a thick tangle of living roots. The satchel he's carrying is clasped in hands at the end of two, short, muscular arms which protrude from the front of his chest. The tangle of roots blur as the Nutt quickly moves back toward the room he's just exited. As he moves the Nutt calls out in a voice which most closely resembles that of a gelatin filled Buttoxan blow hole. Hagjo's eyes narrow as he considers that it is more than the Nutt's sound that resembles a Buttoxan. Lardo's excesses have increased his girth incredibly. If not for the missing elephantine nose and the ball of roots he moves upon, he would look like a young Buttoxan. Fortunately his scent doesn't compare.

As the Nutt disappears back through the doorway, the Chedi glance at one another and pull short, blunt ended devices from their belts. Extending them each depress a button and energy beams of bright bluish light extend from the devices' ends. The crackling shafts of energy stop after reaching almost a meter in length. These "energy blades" are the preferred weapon of the Chedi and are used during battle for both defense and offense. Assisted by their fudge enhanced senses and training, the blades transform the Chedi into very powerful opponents.

Blades glowing, the Chedi reach the doorway and look into an enormous, almost empty ballroom. From the room's ceiling hang a dozen massive and gaudy chandeliers. The far end of the room is filled with large crates in stacks measuring over four meters in height. The ceiling looms another three meters above the top of the stacked crates. The near end of the room is empty except for the Nutt and a large number of armed guards. Lardo makes another series of inarticulate gags as the Chedi step in. "Hello Lardo," Duke responds. "I have to tell you old buddy, you need to learn to push away from the table. Woo! You've really put on the weight!"

Lardo responds with an angry bellow as Hagjo joins in, "Yeah! Are these guys your guards are did they just get caught in your gravitational field?"

This time the Nutt's response is angrier still and his guards quickly react. Three position themselves before the Nutt as the others move toward the Chedi. Hagjo and Duke sweep their energy blades and leap forward in unison. In a blur of motion they deflect blasts from the guard's weapons and attack. Seconds later six of the guards are disarmed and retreating. The remaining back off joining their other members before the Nutt despite his renewed bellows. As the Chedi step toward the Nutt and his men, threenew opponents suddenly drop from above. The three are dressed in one piece uniforms of grey, elastic fabric. On their belt buckles is the symbol for Cert, the world which serves as headquarters for the Empire. A large red C is centered on a stark white background. A golden strand of dental floss winds around the letter. A form fitting mask completes their uniform. The mask covers their entire head except for a jagged slash which originates at the chin exposing the knight's mouths and allowing a view of their perfectly white and straight teeth. Branching off, two narrower slashes extend upwards across the knight's cheeks and end as they widen around their eyes. Colored the same stark white as their buckle, the masks allow for no identification of the faces beneath them. Each knight also wears a dark grey cloak. This uniform is known throughout the Empire as that of the Emperor's knights. The knights are a specially trained fighting force which, with the enhancement of their own bitter version of the Chedi's fudge, enforces their Emperor's every desire.

Despite his mask, both Chedi immediately recognize the largest of the knights. Bluto, even more so than Diet Vanilla the leader of the Emperor's knights, is the most savage member of the Empire. His size, demeanor and ferocity have made him famous and feared throughout the Empire. Both a marksman and swordsman he has butchered many of the Emperor's opponents. One of his latest victims was Colonel Popeyi, who was Bluto's most dedicated opponent. Popeyi was killed in an unexpected attack on an Ally encampment which was believed to be unknown to the Empire. Col. Popeyi, like the Nutt was a plant lifeform. His remains were found with his wide, green, leafy limbs shredded and sealed within several small metal containers. The single surviving Ally member identified Bluto by his size, his wide, perfect smile and the ferocity of his methods. It is believed that Lardo was also involved. Bluto's presence here supports that suspicion.

As the Chedi hold their position, the other two knights drop their cloaks and advance while igniting their own, blood red, energy blades. While still out of striking range they separate, each selecting their opponent. Bluto retains his cloak and holds his position before the Nutt and his guards.

The knight approaching Duke ignites a two-ended blade. Spinning into a swift, brutal attack he drives Duke away from Hagjo. The advantage of the knight's weapon would be far more difficult to handle without Duke's Chedi training and the enhancements of their sweet and powerful fudge.

Hagjo, battles the smallest of the three knights who uses a single bladed weapon. Although he can't pierce the knight's defenses, Hagjo takes the offensive and seems to assume an immediate advantage. He advances steadily as the knight back steps defensively.

One of the Nutt's guards level his blaster at Hagjo's back but his aim is deflected by Bluto who snarls, "Put down your weapon, he knows what he's doing. Just enjoy the show." Displaying his famous smile, Bluto turns back and chuckles as he watches the fight.

-

At the other end of the ballroom, Duke has quickly identified the knight's tactics and has adjusted his own accordingly. The smile, present on the knight's face at the beginning of his attack, has faded as he struggles to regain control of their duel. After a rapid series of attacks and parries by each of them, Duke avoids the knight's blade and surprises him with an upwards slash which barely misses. Retreating to a defensive posture, the knight begins to panic feeling pain from the angry, red welt which is visible through the charred slash running across the front of his uniform. As Duke continues to press, the knight begins a wild spinning series of attacks. Two of the slashes hit the floor sending sharp slivers of tile at Duke which tear into his uniform and dig into his legs. Performing a final spin the knight holds his blade and leaps straight up. Expecting an attack from above Duke raises his blade but instead is surprised as the knight grabs hold and braces himself within the enormous chandelier under which they've been fighting.

-

Still unsuccessful in hitting his opponent, Hagjo realizes that he's being drawn to the far side of the large room. Easing his attack he glances suspiciously at his surroundings noting that they've almost reached the stacked crates. Seeing Hagjo's distraction, the knight lunges into an attack. He slashes powerfully but is easily parried. Withdrawing his blade he lunges again performing a disengage which works perfectly as Hagjo's blade sweeps aside seeking to defend against the false attack. The knight then directs the point of his blade at Hagjo's abdomen but Hagjo has already recovered. Quickly stepping away Hagjo sweeps his blade back, parries the knight's attack and attempts a counter attack. The knight leaps away barely avoiding being hit. Rolling quickly to his feet, the knight comes back on guard and resumes his full defensive posture.

Cautious, Hagjo continues with his attack but keeps alert as the knight again begins backing toward the crates. He attempts a variety of offensive maneuvers which increases the speed of the knight's retreat but come no closer to accomplishing a hit. The knight is clearly struggling but his defenses are prime, in large part due to a complete lack of offensive effort on his part. With that realization Hagjo increase his guard, in preparation of another surprise attack. The knight continues his retreat until, within several meters of the crates, Hagjo senses a new and imminent danger. Unable to identify its source he dodges and feels something fly quickly, and very close, past his head. Charging forward, his advance and his survival surprises the knight. Sweeping the knight's blade aside, Hagjo binds the weapon with his own and closes on the knight. Retreating awkwardly, the knight trips and falls. Hagjo leaps over him and, landing with his back to a crate, looks up just in time to deflect another missile with his energy blade. Hagjo's eyes backtrack along the missiles path and locates a wall mounted Nerf launcher.

...

_Discovered on the planet Stark by the crew of an Empire conquest ship, the Nerf weapon systems were immediately adopted into the Empire's arsenal. The Nerf weapons, while extensive in their variety on Stark, were nothing more than toys for the children of the warrior races of Ironmen who were native to the planet. An only slightly tougher version of the Nerfs had been used as nonlethal practice weapons by the Ironmen's military. The Ironmen's bodies, encased in powerful shells which covered them from head to toe, were safely shielded from all but the most powerful attacks. Their "armor" was so strong that the Ironmen were nearly invincible. The actual weapons their military used against one another were so powerful that they destroyed the entire Ironmen civilization. When Stark was discovered by the Empire conquest ship, all of the Ironmen were dead. Their weapons, all launched and detonated in one last offensive by several of Stark's warring governments, had destroyed every living being on their world. One of the few remains of technology found by the conquest ship's crew was a Nerf gun. The missiles, like sponge rubber against the Ironmen's armor, are lethal against the far weaker skin of the Empire's enemies._

_Like the Nerds, the Ironmen of Stark have left a legacy that the _Chedi_ and all the people of Choctooine have strived to learn from. The wisdom of peace has been taught to all of their people and whenever possible, each of them do their best to achieve it._

...

Balanced on the balls of his feet, Hagjo glances at the knight who, still lying on the floor, grins evilly back at him. Hagjo's eyes pause for only a moment before he looks back in search of a weakness with the launcher. After barely a glance his eyes flash to the other side of the room in response to a loud crash.

-

Discharging one of his dual blades, the knight fighting Duke slashes through the chain attaching one of the multiple arms of the chandelier to its center support. Duke has to react quickly to avoid being crushed by the two meter wide section of metal and colored glass which comes plummeting toward him. Diving again to avoid a second falling arm of the chandelier, Duke rolls to his feet and leaps. His blaster drawn, he lands beyond the section of floor underneath the remaining arms of the chandelier. Rolling to his feet, Duke spins and raises his blaster. The knight, braced on the main support chain of the chandelier sees the weapon leveled at him. His smile dissolves as he quickly raises his blade defensively. Duke smiles as he extends the blaster, it's barrel directed at the knight. At the last second he raises his weapon and fires the blast well above the knight, hitting the thick chain which supports the entire chandelier. The knight leaps as he and the chandelier come rushing to the floor.

With metal and glass crashing around him, the knight rolls clear of the downed chandelier. Getting his feet beneath him he ignites both ends of his blade and scowls at Duke as he charges. Quickly reholstering his blaster, Duke draws and reignites his blade as well. Immediately he parries as the knight attacks and their battle resumes.

-

Hagjo's attention refocuses on his side of the room when he's forced to dodge another Nerf missile. His blade en guard, Hagjo rechecks the fallen knight who is still smiling from his position on the floor. Satisfied that the knight is no longer an immediate problem, Hagjo studies the automated launcher. The unit is built into a short wall standing amongst the crates and is clearly positioned to secure this side of the large room. Having no idea of the unit's range Hagjo redirects his blade and advances on the knight. Sneering as he advances, Hagjo's eyes tighten as the knight's smile fades and he quickly gets back to his feet. Sidestepping, Hagjo renews his attack. Now in a position which puts the knight between himself and the Nerf unit Hagjo proceeds in the belief that the launcher will not fire on its own people. After several seconds however, his fudge enhanced senses alert him again. He gasps realizing that the Nerf unit's programming, which did not target the knight when they moved into range, is indifferent to "any" obstacle between itself and its selected target. Hagjo's eyes shift to meet the knights who's expression displays his knowledge that his back is open to a deadly attack which he can't turn and address. Leaping forward, Hagjo parries and binds the anxious knight's blade. While still in the air, he kicks the knight aside just as the launcher fires a double attack. The knight is saved from a direct hit by the first missile but as he falls his arm passes through the second's path. Struck just beneath his right elbow the knight drops his blade. Grabbing his arm the knight collapses and screams in pain. The knight's blade automatically discharges as it's released and the handle bounces once before skidding across the floor.

Wary of another attack, Hagjo lands awkwardly. Performing a forward roll he's back to his feet and diving again as another Nerf missile flies at and barely misses him. Continuing to move, Hagjo leaps over the injured knight while drawing his blaster. Landing on his shoulder he rolls onto one knee and fires hitting the next missile. The blast hits and explodes deflecting the missile which follows a new course for several meters before hitting and smashing through one of the many crate's hard surfaces. Broken pieces of chocolate cascade from the opening as Hagjo continues firing. After several additional blasts he stops disappointed as the blasts discharge harmlessly against the launcher's protective energy shield. Back on his feet Hagjo easily avoids the next missile as he levels his blaster again. This time he fires several times targeting the wall just beyond the edge of the launcher's shield. He pauses, while smoke clears, hoping to see that he has punched through the wall and disabled the launcher. Instead he has to dodge again as another missile leaps from the smoke. Seconds later, the smoke cleared, he sees that though the wall bordering the shield is charred, the armor beneath is strong and has held. Dodging yet another missile, Hagjo surrenders. Turning he glances once more toward the injured knight who is still cradling his arm. Immediately in full retreat he rushes back across the room. After moving several meters he turns back and stands ready until he sees the launcher's firing nozzle slide back into its chamber. Assured that he is now beyond the launcher's target area he redirects his gaze. Looking past the injured knight, still lying on the floor, Hagjo spots the knight's dropped blade. Extending his arm, Hagjo pushes with his mind and sends the blade skidding away and beneath one of the crate filled pallets. As his arm drops he gasps hearing the whine of an overloading energy blade. Spinning he looks back toward his friend at the other end of the large room.

-

Once back on the floor, the knight advanced beyond the remains of the chandelier as he resumed his attack. Duke was immediately parrying rapid fire attacks as the knight continued his vicious attacks using both ends of his doubled blade. Duke however now understood the knight's tactics and was deflecting the attacks as well as answering with his own. After a difficult parry, the knight caught Duke's blade and attempted to bind it while sweeping the other end of his blade in a slashing attack. Duke recognized the attempt and moved to counter it. Repelling the knight's blade Duke immediately followed with an attack of his own. There was a bright flash as his blade hit near the knight's grip at the base of one of the dual blades. Each combatants attempted to withdraw their weapons but found that the weapons' energy fields had fused.

Duke and the knight's eyes meet as the fused weapons begin to whine. Each of them tries again to free their blades knowing that the whine is a sign that the blades' energy systems are overloading. Duke releases the handle of his weapon and is shocked when the blade doesn't power down. Theknight tries to release his weapon as well but finds that his hands are being held within the energy field created by the fusion of the two weapons. As the whine from the coupled weapons increases in volume the knight panics and Duke retreats. Performing three rapid back flips Duke avoids damage when the blades explode but is still thrown to the floor. As he slides to a stop and the roar of the explosion fades he hears the sound of his dropped blaster skidding across the floor and away from him.

Rising, Duke turns to the Nutt, the remaining guards and Bluto who is looking and smiling back at him. They both glance at Duke's blaster lying between them but well out of Duke's reach.

"Chedi," Bluto growls in greeting as he lifts a massive two chambered blaster from beneath his cloak. The blaster is a heavy and awkward weapon. Only someone with Bluto's size, strength and training could wield it successfully. Duke, defenseless, looks back into Bluto's smiling face knowing that, despite the abilities he has gained through exposure to the fudge, he will not likely be able to dodge the wide blast this weapon will produce. Hagjo on the other end of the room rushes toward them but, without a clear shot at Bluto, knows that he's too far away to save his friend. Anxiously he scans the guards blocking his shot as he hurries to his friend.

Preparing for a dodge he doesn't believe will be successful, Duke stares back at Bluto, who speaks. "Let's see if your Chedi training can save you from..." Suddenly there's a flash beneath Bluto's chin. His eyes cross as his lips, pursed forming their last syllable, freeze. Puzzled, Duke doesn't move but does shift his weight as Bluto takes an awkward half step forward. The guards behind him are shuffling in a panic as, his expression unchanged, Bluto bends forward at the waist. Early in the movement, his head tips forward and separates from his neck. The Nutt belches another angry objection as Bluto's head falls to the floor. The guards scatter as Bluto's large body tips backwards and comes crashing toward them.

The guard who saw the Chedi's ship from the turret becomes visible to Duke as Bluto's falling body clears his field of vision. Reigniting her energy blade she stands ready as the other guards retreat with a few wild shots. Pulling the breath shield from her face the guard angles her blade deflecting the one well aimed blast. The absence of the mask reveals a beautiful smile which she directs at Duke, her fellow Chedi. As she turns however her smile shifts into a sneer and her eyes tighten as they focus on the Nutt. Seeing her face, Lardo gasps and makes another loud, ugly noise. Laughing, the Chedi flashes her blade. When Lardo jumps back she leaps forward and wrenches the satchel from his grasp before retreating. Ducking an attempted grab by one of the returning guards, she slashes again and backs away from the group and toward Duke.

Duke moves toward her as well. As they meet he says, "Thank you Schan!" Taking the satchel, he frees her hands to wield her blade. Spinning back to face the Nutt, Schan reacts deflecting several blasts from the guards who have finally recovered and are reacting to the Nutt's orders to open fire.

Hagjo arrives smiling too. After nodding to his teammates, he also turns to face the Nutt who is stuffing his mouth full of the bitter, dark and powerful fudge of the Empire. As the guards nervously reposition themselves, the Nutt, his face stained with dark brown smudges, takes several deep breaths and begins shuddering with irregular and increasingly violent twitches. The guards, noting his behavior, hold their fire and stand nervously before their leader awaiting further instructions. When Schan steps forward several retreat. The remainder hold their position but are clearly wishing that they could follow their partners. Putting his hand on Schan's shoulder, Duke stops her advance as he too notices the Nutt's behavior. Pausing, the Chedi eyes meet briefly. Duke nods and pulls Schan along in a slow retreat. Schan's expression clearly displays her displeasure in their giving way but she doesn't pull from Duke's grasp. Hagjo looks back toward the Nutt and extends his blade toward the guards who, despite their continued desire to flee, hold their ground. Positioning his feet, Hagjo stands ready as the guards attempt to prepare for his next move. Duke, standing behind Schan, withdraws the blaster from her holster and fires hitting one of the guards. As the others redirect their weapons toward Duke, Hagjo moves. After two quick steps forward he leaps into the air. Passing over their heads, Hagjo uses his blade to disarm several of the panicking guards. He lands in front of the Nutt as Schan and Duke move in with their blade and blaster. Seconds later the guards are in full retreat.

The Nutt's bulging eyes look directly at Hagjo as he lands but Lardo's only other reaction is an increase in his twitching. His breath rushes up and down his throat as his body reacts to and directs the sudden abundance of energy being provided by the fudge he's ingested. Hagjo gestures with his blade, "All right Lardo, it's over." The Nutt staggers back after an especially violent tremor. Angrily he stares at Hagjo while tearing the front of his robe open. The robe flaps at the Nutt's sides exposing his wide tan chest and a colorful wrap which covers much of his lower half. Hagjo's eyes narrow as three growths suddenly sprout from the Nutt's chest and almost immediately grow to over a meter in length. The Nutt jumps forward and slashes two of them at Hagjo as they sprout thorns. The third forms a bud which grows larger and begins to bloom. Hagjo dodges one limb and parries the other with his blade, severing it at the point of contact. As he repositions, the bloom, now fully open, fires a thick cloud of spores. Dropping and rolling, Hagjo avoids the poisonous attack. Regaining his footing he immediately has to dodge again as the remaining thorned limb swings at him.

"Lardo, stop now!" Hagjo shouts as the spent bloom withers and several new growths begin to form. Extending his blade Hagjo waits for a response. As two of the new growths begin to form buds Hagjo shouts again. "Last chance Lardo! Don't be a nut!"

Lardo's only response is to shove more fudge into his mouth. As the new limbs continue to form and grow, the Nutt begins thrashing about attempting to strike Hagjo with his remaining thorned limb. Stepping forward, Hagjo slashes through the thorned limb and frowns as new sprouts immediately begin to form and grow at an even faster rate than the earlier ones. As new buds prepare to open, Hagjo attacks in earnest. Slashing with his energy blade, he splits the immature buds and severs several new forming limbs. As new sprouts continue to form, Hagjo moves to Lardo's torso. The Nutt continues budding and trying to attack but despite his efforts, he's reduced, in moments, to what most resembles a very large pile of partially shredded coconut.

Standing with his blade still raised, Hagjo, breathing heavily, looks down at the pile. "Regenerate from that you traitorous, chocolate hoarding, peanut!" he growls.

As Hagjo steps back, Duke looks at the remains of the Nutt and sighs. "I was afraid he would make that necessary."

His anger already gone, Hagjo holsters his blade and responds. "I just hope that's enough to hold him until the pickup squad gets here. He ate a lot of fudge!" Suddenly the team tenses as their fudge enhanced abilities warn them of a new danger. Hearing an evil grunt behind him, Hagjo leaps backwards and up toward the ceiling. The sound of weapon fire rips the air as he narrowly passes between several blaster bolts. Twisting while still in the air Hagjo comes down on the wide, flat foot of a yellow, six foot, three hundred pound, banana shaped, Cardusipian. The Cardusipian, surprised by Hagjo's maneuver, is unable to defend itself as Hagjo grabs its weapon. As the weapon is pulled free the Cardusipian growls and opens its mouth displaying many jagged, green teeth. Grabbing Hajo, the creature leans forward and attempts a biting attack. Hagjo quickly turns the blaster and presses its barrel against the being's lower chest. Firing once, Hagjo puts an end to the Cardusipians attack and then continues firing at the bunch of additional Cardusipians who are rushing into the room. The wounded Cardusipians fall with first anger, then pain, and finally disappointment in their eyes as the remainder of the giant bananas split.

With the room quiet and no more of Lardo's guards in sight, Hagjo turns back to his friends. Schan, using her energy blade, slices through Lardo's leather satchel. Duke then holds it open, exposing the variety of solid dark and milk chocolates which they've come here to retrieve.

"Yep, this is them!" Duke says with a big smile.

Hagjo, also smiling, hugs Schan and shakes Dukes free hand. "The Emperor won't get his dirty hands on these beauties!" Schan says hugging him back.

The three position themselves in the three corners of a triangle and in the manner of the Three Musketeers, raise their clasped hands high. Together they declare, "Chocolate For All!" Keeping their hands clasped they laugh aloud.

With no further trouble from the Nutt's guards, the Chedi apply first aid and then secure the knight with the broken arm. Most of Lardo's soldiers have escaped in skips and small pods but the Chedi disable the large ship and the fighters which are still on the landing pads. Finally the trio gather the ladies from the atrium, power up their ship and leave the Nutt's fortress.

-

En route to return the "Mystic Chocolates" to the people of the planet Mavrakos, Hagjo and Schan sit quietly together on their ship's small main deck. The rescued women have been made as comfortable as possible within the limited accommodations on the lower deck. Duke enters, having checked again on the women, giving particular attention to the Hersheyan Hagjo suspects suppressing a smile.

Hagjo has contacted their Ally Commander, a Chedi, on Choctooine. After receiving a short report, which included a warning about the wall mounted security weapon, Commander Darpa ordered two squads to proceed immediately to the Nutt's fortress. The first squad is a security team. Along with securing the facility, their assignment is to take the Nutt into custody. Hagjo is hesitantly confident that Lardo won't have completed his regeneration and escaped this time. A recovery squad will follow the security team in and collect the crates in the large hall. Most of them are undoubtedly filled with stolen chocolate.

The Chedi have had a long history with the Nutt. Since his betrayal, Lardo's regenerative capabilities have surprised and fouled their plans of ending his association with the Empire. As Duke takes a seat Hagjo fills him in. " Dorpa has ordered both a security and recovery squad. The security squad is already on their way." Hagjo's brow furrows as he continues, "They've got to get there before Lardo completes his regeneration and escapes, again!"

Duke smiles and responds "The way you diced him up, he should still be there." His smile fades a bit as he continues, "The Emperor's bitter fudge has sure increased his powers of regeneration though." Duke's mouth forms a scowl as he continues, "Lardo's teaming with the Emperor has helped the Empire take a huge bite out of the Milky Way. His being taken out of the equation will certainly slow the Empire's progress."

Schan nods without comment. She has yet to speak of her time undercover at Lardo's fortress. Neither Hagjo nor Duke have questioned her. They both know the horrors Lardo is capable of. Hagjo's last mission against Lardo had been on the planet Eastr. That small planet was peopled by a gentle race of fur covered beings known as Bunnies. Lardo maimed an entire tribe of the innocent creatures before being driven away. The memory of all those small beings, their long ears, very valuable on the black market, broken off and taken, still upset his stomach. Lardo's greed has been costly to many, including the Chedi and many of their supporters. Hagjo knows too of Schan's personal issues with the Nutt.

Quietly Schan rises from her seat and leaves the deck. "I'll be back," she says squeezing Hagjo's shoulder as she passes. Hagjo and Duke watch until she turns a corner and is lost to sight.

"She alright?" Duke asks with a worried frown.

Hagjo looks back from the now empty corridor and nods as he answers. "You know about her and Lardo. She's just worried that he'll escape again before the pick up squad gets there." Glancing back down the corridor he finishes, "She'll be fine once he's in custody."

-

After completing the turn, Schan increases her pace down the short hall. Reaching its only doorway, she steps through and into the ship's small science lab. After a moments hesitation she secures the door and steps over to a dissection console. Withdrawing a small container from her pocket she holds it before her eyes. Inside is a tan slug-like mass whose bulk barely fits in the transparent container. As she watches, she's able to detect regular although slight movements. Lowering the container her eyes loose focus as she becomes lost in thought. They tighten as she relives fighting against the Empire at Lardo's side...

...

_Poppie, a Doughboy, a shorter, trimmer Lardo and Schan had fouled an Empire attempt to cripple and pirate a Choctooine transport ship. Hurrying through the damaged Empire ship they are nearing a repair pod which they intend to use to leave the ship and signal for pickup. Rounding a corner they come face to face with three of the Emperor's knights and two security officers. All wear battle armor and have their weapons in hand. Schan draws and ignites her blade as the officers open fire. Deflected blasts miss Lardo's team but hit an energy coupling. The explosion pushes Lardo into Schan and them both back the way they've come. Schan finds herself on the deck and unhurt as Lardo's large form has shielded her from the blast. As she gets back on her feet Lardo grimaces in pain. Ready for action she checks the hallway and sees that it's blocked by fire and smoke from the destroyed coupling. She quickly looks back down at Lardo. His charred shirt allows a view of his back which is now a darker shade of tan. As she watches, the darker shading is already beginning to fade. Seeing her puzzled expression Lardo says, "I'll be fine," and begins to get back up on his roots. Accepting that Lardo's injuries are minor, Schan looks for Poppie and cringes when she detects a familiar, sweet odor in the air. Feeling the fire's heat, she looks toward the still burning coupling and sees Poppie's swollen, now golden brown form lying just within the edge of the dark smoke. _

_Hurrying toward Poppie, Schan stops as the three knights emerge. They waste no time igniting their energy blades and leaping into battle. While still in mid-leap, one of them receives fire from Lardo's blaster. Three direct hits to his chest send him falling back into the thick smoke. The remaining knights land in a barrage of attacks from Schan as she wields her own ignited blade. Ever aggressive, she drives them back. After a short exchange she dodges one knight's blade and parrying the second's lunges in. Moving quicker than either knight can react she gets within arm's reach and grabs the wrist of one of the knight's weapon arm. Turning, she raises his arm and blade with her own into the second knight's face. Avoiding the second knight's parry with her own blade she catches his with the blade of the knight she holds. Dodging an awkward punch from the held knight she brings the butt end of her energy blade's handle hard up against his forehead, partially stunning him. She then slams her shoulder into his chest as she slashes at the other knight hitting the side of his helmet and sending him stumbling away. Turning back to the held knight she shuts off her blade, holsters it and, with her shoulder, continues to push eventually slamming him into a wall. As they hit she hears Lardo firing on the other knight and the blasts being deflected by the knight's blade. Pinning the stunned knight against the wall, she pulls his wrist and lays his own ignited blade against his armored chest. Seeing the blade flash against his armor the knight comes out of his stupor and begins to fight back. Despite his struggle, Schan holds the blade there for several seconds. As she releases him, the blade generated heat from his chest plate makes the knight drop his blade and hurry to remove the superheated armor. Schan kicks his deactivated blade away as the two Empire officers finally stumble, coughing, out of the thick smoke. She shoves them both roughly back in before turning again to the last knight. She looks just in time to see him disarm Lardo by slicing through her companion's forearm. Lardo screams and collapses as Schan runs and leaps toward the knight. Coming down on the knight feet first, she drives him into the deck, leaving him unconscious. As she approaches Lardo, he grabs his severed arm and presses its raw end against his stump._

_Later, off the Empire ship and on the stolen repair pod, Schan applies a tight bandage to Lardo's arm. She's amazed to realize that he's already able to feel and even move some of his fingers. Speechless she stares in wonder. With a pained smile, Lardo explains. "I could have regenerated the arm although the process would have been slow and unpleasant. Even a small piece of my body, lost, will cause a great deal of pain and a long recuperation." Lifting his injured arm into his lap he continues without looking up. "Even the worst injury is rarely life threatening. You've seen it before with plants on Choctooine. We loose a part, we grow it back. One of the benefits of being a Herbiant..." He pauses with a small smile before continuing, "...a plant, instead of an animal," he says with a shrug and a grin. Looking up he finishes, "My people recover from most injuries without medical attention." _

...

Still standing in the small science lab Schan remains focused on the container. Her later discussions and assignments with Lardo had provided an even finer understanding of his unusual healing abilities. Looking past the container, and its living content, Schan scans the dissection console. Reaching forward she presses a button. A small cover retracts revealing a compartment in the console's interior. Dropping the container and its content into the opening, she presses a second button labeled "eject". The button turns red as the small cover repositions, closing the opening. The hissing sound of vacuum comes from within the console for several seconds. When the hissing stops, the eject button turns from red to green and then is dark again. As Schan stands there, her eyes tighten and a small smile forms on her lips. "This time you don't get away," she whispers. Turning, she goes back to join Duke, her friend and teammate, and Hagjo, the man she loves.

-

Now, within an hour of Mavrakos, Schan is resting in the ship's sleeping cubicle. Duke is in the pilot's seat and Hagjo is lost in thought at the navigation station. Schan had relaxed with them for a short time after returning to the main deck. Laughing and sharing stories she almost seemed her old self. Several minutes ago she went below to first check on the rescued females and then take a short nap before reaching Mavrakos. As she walked toward the back of the ship again, Hagjo could see, by the return of her familiar relaxed gait, that her stress level had dropped back to normal. He relaxed himself, relieved and happy for her.

Schan's dislike of Lardo over his betrayal of the Ally effort is well known. While Hagjo had met Lardo, Schan had worked with him on numerous assignments when he served as an Ally member. She had considered him a friend. Angry over his defection, she's never stopped being angry at herself for being so surprised by it. Every time he assisted the Empire, she took it personally and Lardo had given her many opportunities to do so. Lardo had gained much from the information and assistance he provided to the Empire. The Allies and the Chedi had paid dearly for his new fortune. Her anger toward him increased as his assistance allowed the Emperor to expand into several systems and further disrupt the chocolate supply lines. Hagjo had argued against her undercover assignment in Lardo's fortress. Schan had insisted that she could handle the assignment and had, to Hagjo's chagrin, convinced both Ms that she was right. Now that the assignment is finished, Hagjo is very happy and relieved at having been proven wrong.

Squirming in search of a comfortable position in his seat Hagjo glances toward Duke and then beyond at the starscape, visible through the front view port. His mind wanders to his home, Choctooine, and to Pie, his favorite of his home world's three moons. It was the moon, Pie, that first turned his imagination away from his home world and toward space. Later, as a student, he was allowed to accompany a team of Choctooine military on an exercise in the Goo Goo Clusters. While there he experienced his first mental contact with M and M, his Chedi leaders who appeared on his parents' doorstep a week later. After graduation Hagjo left to train with them. His family felt honor and fear over his decision and their consent. Hagjo however never questioned his decision and using his training and the enhanced abilities granted him through the Chedi's sweet and powerful fudge, has proven himself many times. Pulling a small piece of the fudge from his waist pouch he stares for a moment at its dark beauty. Placing it reverently on his tongue he sighs. His eyes close as he presses the fudge against the roof of his mouth. The flavor erupts, spreading across his tongue and down his throat. His face flushes and his senses sharpen as he smiles and takes a deep breath. Looking toward his lap, Hagjo's eyes focus on the fudge piece symbol on his belt buckle. Placing his hand on the buckle, he sighs again, his smile widening.

Hagjo and his fellow Chedi struggle against the Empire, determined that the chocolate routes stay open. Along with the Ally forces they do all they can to prevent the spread of the Empire's territory. From the Godiva Nebula, across the Milky Way, to Mars and beyond the Ruth Dwarf, the Chedi fight for Truth, Justice and Chocolate for all!


	2. Chapter 2

****

**CHAPTER 2**

SWEET DESTINY

**CHOCOLATE WARS**

**Chocolate For All**

"Thank You very much for the return of our mystic chocolates," declares the Mavrakosian King as his priests take the rescued chocolates back to their shrine. "Please allow us to show our thanks through a ceremony of appreciation."

Before the threesome can respond, the King claps his hands and the room fills with grateful Mavrakosians. Hagjo, Schan and Duke are joyfully escorted through the castle and into a huge ballroom. As they enter, the crowd of Mavrakosians already present raise their hands, and one foot, in the Mavrakosian way, and cheer loudly.

The Chedi wave back and look around the room. In its center is a Combo band. The Combo, a large, round being, is sitting on a raised platform and begins playing a cello, a flute and a large Taiko drum. The sounds from each are electronically magnified and immediately fill the ballroom. The Combo easily manages the three instruments producing a sound tailored for the Mavrakosian ear. As they cross the large room, each of the Chedi wonder how long it will be before the Combo will take his first break as the sound is somewhat grating on their ears. Mavrakosian music is lively, loud and filled with piercing squawks, squeaks and bangs. The one and a half meter tall, one hundred fifty kilogram, seven armed, three mouthed Combo, unfortunately, seems more than capable of keeping up the pace.

Much of the remainder of the room contains tables filled with food, drinks and mounds of every kind of Mavrakosian chocolate. Hagjo's eyes light on a table on which is centered a large, ornate bowl filled with small light brown balls. "Ohh, Cocoa Puffs," he whispers.

Schan smiles and whispers to Duke a fact of which he's already aware, "He's kookoo for Cocoa Puffs." After patting Hagjo's back she gently pushes him toward the table.

To his embarrassment, Duke is receiving considerable attention from the Mavrakosian royal family and their court. When he, Schan and Hagjo introduced themselves at the time of their arrival, the king and his ministers recognized Duke's family name. The name, combined with his distinctly Hersheyan features, left no room for doubt concerning his royal lineage.

A member of Hershey's most prestigious and powerful royal family, Duke is a special source of pride for his people. Duke's father, also proud of his oldest son's life choice, made only one request when Duke announced his decision to become a Chedi. That his name, Duke Starrunner, not be changed as he might one day be needed to return and rule his home world. His twin sister and only sibling Diea is certainly capable but his father didn't want to leave such an important possibility unaddressed. When asked, M and M explained that the acceptance of a Chedi name was custom but was in no way mandatory. The result has been that Duke regularly stands out among his fellow Chedi due to his non-traditional name. It is true too that his royal heritage rarely goes unrecognized when he is introduced by his, Starrunner, sir name. Today, quicker than he can move through the celebrating crowd, news of his identity proceeds him. Despite the royal handling however, he as well as Schan and Hagjo, enjoy themselves. The celebration lasts into the early hours of the next morning when the Chedi, their sweet tooths fully sated, must leave.

The women rescued from the Nutt's complex will remain on Mavrakos. "I'll see that each of them are returned to their home worlds," promises the Mavrakosian King. While shaking Hagjo's hand, the king gives a special nod to Duke with whom he has spoken concerning the mute female Hersheyan. As his gaze shifts to include all three he spreads his arms and announces, "Again, I extend our thanks to all of you. The three of you and every Chedi will always be welcome on our world."

Individually bowing to his highness, the trio turn and enter their ship. As the king and his court back away, Hagjo engages the ship's antigravity panels. The panel's blue glow shines onto the group as the ship quietly lifts from the docking pad and into the slowly brightening sky. Quickly the ship gains altitude as the Mavrakosians continue to watch, wave and hop.

-

Moving in hyperspace, Hagjo, Schan and Duke head back to the Ally base on Choctooine. En route they discuss what they know of their upcoming mission. Disturbing reports indicate that the Emperor, who is known to regularly consume chocolate himself, is again acting on his bogus campaign to rid the universe of chocolate through another attempt at conquering the planet Choctooine. This is an attempt the Allies cannot allow to succeed. General Oh, the Commander in Chief of Choctooine's military, with the assistance of the Chedi and the Allies have many times driven away the Empire. Each of the Empire's attempts weakened Choctooine's defenses but it has been seven years since their last attempt.

Over the last seven years, the Empire has been building three powerful stations which they've named strongholds. The first two, Pepsodent and Colgate were built in secret and then positioned along the Wonka system's boarder, only a day's hyperspace travel from Choctooine. The newest stronghold, Crest has been built openly on Wonka's boarder and is under twelve hours from Choctooine. While being built, Crest was protected by rotating shifts of Empire fighters from each of the other strongholds. Earlier strikes have proven futile as Ally and Chedi ships were destroyed or driven away. Those small strikes were in response to the Empire's stated purpose of holding the Allies within Wonka's boarders. The construction of Crest and its placement however has left no doubt of the Empire's true plan. Another invasion of the Wonka system and another attempt to capture Choctooine.

Increases to boarder patrols and the earlier attacks have had little effect on the Empire but have weakened Ally and Chedi bases within and beyond the Wonka system. Continued aggressions by the Empire have caused drastic chocolate shortages in many sectors under Ally treaty. The betrayal of the Godivas and the losses of Mars and much of the Milky Way have made simple day to day life unpleasant in many civilized territories. While some contacts have been maintained in the systems occupied by the Empire, and many worlds, like Hershey, remain outside the Empire's control, the planet Choctooine must not be compromised. A massive attack is being planned on the Emperor's forces to drive them away from Choctooine, as well as provide further security to the Wonka system and other allied sectors. The mission is an effort previously believed to be impossible to accomplish. Recent developments however have made the attempt necessary and while some details have been held in deepest secrecy, they have suddenly shown the mission to somehow seem achievable. While the attack's necessity is understood by all, neither Duke nor the other members of his team can imagine how it can succeed, despite the fact that the Allies have never before assembled such a large and powerful armada of ships.

-

The next morning at a hidden base Ally, Choctooine and Chedi Commanders have gathered and the briefing is underway. General Oh stands before the assembly speaking. "Three squadrons will each attack one of the three Empire strongholds. Every squadron will include Chedi pilots but here is the primary breakdown of our teams. Kenbo and Chocowa, on the Dark Dove with an armada of Ally ships will attack Pepsodent. Commander Dorpa with a fleet of ships from Choctooine and other worlds, within the Wonka system, will attack Colgate. Colonel El Rolo will command the smallest of our attack teams with two wings of Chedi and Ally piloted ships. The balance of their team will include ships from several Ally worlds outside the Wonka system. Their target will be Crest. We have never before been able amass such a fleet or direct so much fire power on any stronghold in a single attack. Previous attempts have failed due in large part to the stronghold Commander's ability to call for reinforcements from the other stations. Our plan, fully implemented, will ensure our force's ability to destroy or capture these strongholds which present the greatest danger to Choctooine, the Wonka system and neighboring worlds in nearby sectors. Once the strongholds are defeated, the Emperor's hold on this section of the galaxy will be broken and retreat from our territory will be assured." Oh nods to Colonel El as he finishes. "The remainder of our plan is designed to ensure that we have advance warning as to whether the Empire is aware of our attack and our element of surprise is lost."

Colonel El moves forward and speaks, "Chedi, Duke, Hagjo and Wilev will each, under well documented aliases, take small unmarked ships and infiltrate our three targets. Duke will board the Colgate, Hagjo, the Crest and Wilev the Pepsodent ." Each of the Chedi stand for a moment as they are named. Schan, who will be piloting a fighter in the attack on Crest, takes Hagjo's hand and tightens her grip as he retakes his seat. Colonel El continues, "They will spend two weeks on board the strongholds observing the crew and command staff. Their assignment is to verify that the stronghold Command staffs are unaware of our plan and that no preparations are underway to defend against our surprise assault. Hours before our attack begins they will use several Comm channels to notify our teams whether it is safe to proceed with our simultaneous offensive. Caught unaware and unable to call for support from the other strongholds, which will also be under attack, each will fall and the Empire will retreat. If successful this will keep the Empire away from Choctooine and out of our sectors for years to come."

-

Later, the briefing over, Hagjo and Schan step into the corridor and see Commander Dorpa approaching. Stopping in front of them he announces, "I wanted to let you know, Lardo was taken into custody."

Hagjo, seeing Schan stiffen, quickly says, "That's great!" Putting his arm around Schan's waist he continues, "Then he hadn't completed his regeneration?"

Dorpa's brows rise as he answers, "Not completely, although he was whole again." Glancing back and forth between the two he explains. "The fudge Lardo constantly gorged himself with quickened his regeneration as usual. He had some complication this time. The report states that he's in a great deal of pain. The security team's doctor medicated him but he still couldn't get to his..." Dorpa pauses searching for the right word but then settles, "...well he couldn't stand," he finishes with a slight frown. "He's in transport now to a prison medical facility."

"What's wrong with him?" Hagjo asks.

Dorpa shakes his head as he answers, "The doctors don't know and Lardo isn't talking." Schan's expression doesn't change as she listens quietly. Dorpa continues, "The regeneration process leaves Lardo weak anyway. Maybe it's the level of damage he received. Whatever the cause, the regeneration he's completed already has depleted most of the Empire fudge in his system. The doctors are confident that now, without access to more of the Emperor's fudge, he'll recover at his people's normal rate." He raises an eyebrow as he continues, "They aren't offering him any Chedi fudge." Both brows lower thoughtfully before he finishes. "Full recovery could take over a month. Possibly we'll learn more from him then."

"Is he still in pain?" Schan asks joining in the conversation for the first time.

Dorpa shrugs. "Yes, he's expected to be pretty uncomfortable for another week or so."

Schan smirks as she says, "Just a week huh?"

"Schan!" Hagjo rebukes teasingly.

"Well..." Dorpa continues, now smiling as well, "...I knew you both would want to know." His smile grows larger as he extends his hands to each of them. "Good work!"

"Thanks Commander!" They answer, smiling back, each taking a hand.

-

In the several days until Hagjo's departure he has devoted his time to Schan and his family. Surrounding himself with those he loves he's been preparing himself as well. Today, the afternoon before his departure, Hagjo and Schan sit side by side on a hillock near the edge of the Dastl farm. It's a favorite spot for both of them and one they've visited together often. Hagjo has alternated between disappointment that the family home is not built here and appreciation for the location's solitude. A view of over eighty kilometers of Dastl chocolate groves and Choctooine's Balboa mountains lying beneath a clear stretch of purple sky can be appreciated from their position on a thick patch of soft grass. If he can ever afford it, Hagjo intends to build a home for Schan and himself within walking distance of this spot.

His smile widens as Hagjo hears a gentle purr. Turning toward Schan he sees a small ball on fur on the ground between them. As he watches, Schan lowers her hand and gently strokes the small creature's back. The small limbless creatures are called tribbles and live on the grounds at the base of the Balboas. Necessarily nocturnal, as they have no natural defenses, the tribbles also seem to always be hungry. Despite the danger from predators the small creatures will often leave their hidden nests in search of food even in full daylight. As a boy, Hagjo routinely had two or three in a small chicken wire cage in his room. The happy trilling of the tribbles, as they ate the snacks he gave them at his bedtime, gently lulled him to sleep. After several days he'd set them free and catch others. Tribbles are easy to find as they love the fruit that litters the paths between the chocolate plants. Being limbless they are no threat to the fruit until it has fallen. Since they are pleasant creatures, no danger to the crop and rarely under foot, most farmers are happy to have the little "row cleaners" in their fields. As he watches, Schan lifts her hand and grins while the tribble slowly shuffles away. Hagjo, taking advantage of the opportunity, takes her hand and prepares to make this favorite spot of theirs more special still.

Confident in Schan's response, he prolongs the moment with a slow scan of the visible portion of the Balboa's nearly two hundred kilometer long ridge of tall, rocky cliffs. Lucy, the largest of Choctooine's suns is just setting into a canyon between the peaks. Her red glow, deeper with her setting, shines brightly giving the landscape a crimson tint. Ethyl, Choctooine's second sun is just above the opposite horizon as she follows Lucy at her slower pace. Turning to Schan, Hagjo continues to smile as he watches her gaze at the view he's just taken in. After several seconds she turns to him, her eyebrows raised in curious anticipation. "Yes?" She asks.

Cutting to the chase he begins, "I love you."

With an impish grin, Schan answers, "I know." After a short pause she continues tightening her grip on Hagjo's hand. "I love you too."

"Don't hit me over my timing." Hagjo responds and grins as Schan's brows rise again. "You'll have to handle announcements and our mothers on your own."

Schan's eyebrows lower together as she immediately solves Hagjo's puzzle. Tipping her head back she tells him, "Just ask the question and deal with the consequences as they come."

Rolling to his right knee, Hagjo keeps hold of Schan's hand and looks into her eyes. "I'm afraid the suspense has waned before I've even begun but I'm saying it anyway."

"You'd better!" Schan threatens with a smile.

Hagjo smiles back and continues, "I realized quickly, when we first met in Chedi training, that you are an extraordinary woman. You were one of the best in the class excelling in your training and impressing all of our instructors. I was in awe of you." Not one to appreciate direct compliments, Schan pulls one corner of her mouth to the side in an awkward smile. Staying quiet she waits for Hagjo to get to his point. "After graduation, when we were assigned together for the first time, I realized that there was much more to you than a great Chedi. You have a tender heart within a fierce fighter. As caring a nature as self confident a mind. You are as determined in justice as in love." Hagjo reaches into a pocket and removes a small box before continuing. "I love you Schan and everyday I realize it more. I respect you as a fellow Chedi and I love everything about you." Opening the box he reveals a bright blue pendant on a dark yellow chain. "My grandfather found this stone on the old family farm. He shaped and polished it himself and gave it to my grandmother who wore it on their wedding day. My mother wore it too when she married my father and my step father. Last year she gave it to me as one of her less subtle hints regarding her hopes for our future. Constant assignments for both of us have kept me from asking you earlier. I've finally accepted that I can't wait for the right time, I have to make the time right, so..." Schan leans forward as Hagjo removes the pendant and chain from the box. Looking back into her eyes, he takes one more breath and speaks. "I'm no poet and rather than risk your respect and the moment by trying some sappy verse, I'm just going to ask you." He takes Schan's hand and asks, "Will you marry me?"

Leaning forward, Schan rests her forehead against Hagjo's and kisses him lightly on his lips before answering, "Yes!" Hagjo moves forward and they wrap their arms tightly around one another. Hagjo closes his eyes and presses his chin lightly into Schan's shoulder as they kneel in silence for several seconds. Eventually he leans back and taking the chain in both hands, places it around Schan's neck. Together they look down as the blue stone catches Lucy's light and glows a dark purple. When their eyes meet again, Schan's are squinting and accompanied by an impish grin. "Don't worry about my handling our mothers. This will stay our secret until you get back." Holding her grin she lifts the pendant by the chain and drops it beneath her blouse. Hagjo's mouth forms an opened mouthed grin until she leans forward and kisses him again.

-

Early the next morning, in the family's great room, Hagjo says goodby to his parents. Hagjo's mother, who raised him alone after his father's death in a farming accident, has done well adjusting to Hagjo's life as a . His stepfather, a retired soldier from Choctooine's military, married his mother three years ago. They love one another and his presence, helps Hagjo's mom as she waits for her son's return from his numerous missions. Tension is always high on the days before he leaves. This time is no exception as the nature of Hagjo's mission is secret and therefore certainly dangerous. Hagjo takes his mother's hand and assures her of his confidence in succeeding. "I promise to return in one piece."

"I know you'll be fine," his mother responds with a hug and peck on the cheek. She steps back and looks at her youngest, her only child whose life has taken him regularly off their usually peaceful home world. Her heart swells in her chest as she steps to him again with a harder and longer embrace. "I love you Sef," she whispers, using a nickname based on Hagjo's given name before becoming a . "Please be careful," she says with her forehead pressed against his chest.

"I will. I love you too Mom." Hagjo answers as they hold on to one another. After several moments she draws away a second time. Kissing her palm she reaches up, places it to his cheek and holds it there. After several seconds she removes it and steps back to her husband. "See you when you get back," she says and forces a smile which is so clearly forced that Hagjo can't help but smile earnestly in return. Seeing his expression, his mother chuckles and slaps at him. "You just see that you get back home and don't laugh at your mother!" After exchanging a short but heartfelt hug with his stepfather Hagjo kisses his mother again and quickly leaves.

-

Exiting the backdoor of his parent's home Hagjo sees Schan beside his skip. The lightly armored vehicle is capable of flight within the atmosphere and short trips into space. He will use it today for the first leg of his mission. Schan leans on the skip's hatch in a casual stance but Hagjo sees the tension in her eyes. His heart races for a moment when he notices his mother's, and now Schan's, engagement pendant hanging from her neck.

Schan takes a deep breath and forces herself to relax. Having just finished her own undercover mission with the Nutt, she is too aware of the dangers of placing oneself within the enemy's ranks. Hagjo had worried about her then, now she will have to wait and worry. As Hagjo steps up to her she furrows her brow and states, "I'll be in the first wave of the attack on Crest..." Wrapping her arms around his waist she locks eyes with him and continues. "You get out of there on schedule!"

Snapping to attention Hagjo responds, "Yes Ma'am!" Tightening his hold on her waist he adds, "You watch out for yourself too," They both close their eyes and rest their foreheads together.

Hagjo's eyes open as he feels Schan tense up. "Blast El Rolo for scheduling his briefing for this morning!" she growls. "It had better be more than just keeping me busy while you're leaving." Hagjo doesn't respond but silently he hopes, for Colonel El's sake, that the briefing is as important as his order implies. Schan doesn't make idol threats especially regarding unwelcome efforts to soothe her feminine nature. The fire in her eyes quickly extinguishes as her thoughts return to Hagjo's departure. She closes them as she moves back into his arms and rests her cheek against his shoulder.

Hagjo closes his eyes as well and holds on to her for several moments. Goodbyes before a mission will always be hard. He however is not willing to give up Schan or his family to make them easier and he's very happy that Schan feels the same way. After a final kiss the two separate. Schan steps back as Hagjo turns toward and boards his skip. He is to meet his fellow , Duke and Wilev, on the Sundae, the space port in orbit above Choctooine. All three will attend a final briefing before boarding their mission ships and departing. "Two weeks!" Hagjo calls with a final wave before closing the skip's hatch. Immediately the skip's blue anti gravity panels glow and the small ship lifts into the air. After one last look at Schan and his home Hagjo pulls the skip's flight stick. The anti gravity bands brighten and the skip lifts quickly towards the clouds. Hagjo leans back in his seat, takes a deep breath and leaves his home world again.

-

From the ground Schan watches as the skip effortlessly lifts into the brightening sky. As the skip climbs Schan turns and sees Hagjo's mom standing on the porch. Quickly putting the pendant under her blouse she walks toward the porch and is met half way. Putting their arms around one another Schan holds onto her future mother-in-law who weeps fearfully. "Mom..." she whispers. "...he's going to be fine." With the slightest pause she continues, "He can take care of himself and he's very confident!"

After several moments pass Hagjo's Mom sighs and lifts her head from Schan's shoulder. "Yes, so he's told me." she responds. She looks back up catching the last few seconds that Hagjo's skip remains visible. They both stand quietly until the blue shooting star of his antigravity panels disappear into the clouds. Pursing her lips she holds her gaze for a few more seconds before continuing, "You know how I am dear. I cry easier than..." Her eyes shift back to Schan and she manages a smile. Lifting her right hand she taps her finger gently against the pendant beneath Schan's blouse. "...a new born grandbaby." Smiling at Schan's surprised expression, she moves her hand up to Schan's cheek.

"Did Hagjo..." Schan begins.

"No honey. I'm no Chedi so I don't have any of your very special abilities, but I can read faces and hearts. Especially those of ones that I love. I've watched you both these last few days." She puts her finger to Schan's lips. "Don't say anything. Wait until he gets back if that's your plan." Taking a deep breath she puts her hands into the pockets of her robe and says, "Now, you've got a meeting to get to and I've got a house to wake up. You be careful too honey." After a light kiss on Schan's cheek, she turns and goes back into the house. After the door closes Schan turns with an amused smile on her lips and walks to her own skip.

-

Drawing near the Sundae, Hagjo watches the station grow larger in his view port. The upper section of the station is domed with a wide band of sensors, shield generators and weaponry at its flattened base. Beneath the band is a unhulled, series of docking ports in a wide donut shaped tube where ships of all sizes can dock and be stored while their crew are on the station or visiting Choctooine. Environment tubes connect the docking hatches to the center section of the cone where lifts can carry crew up and into the station above. In case of attack, the docking section can be shielded with the station or detached at its center shaft and propelled away. Slowing his skip Hagjo opens a link with the Sundae and speaks. "Hello Sundae, this is Chedi Dastl on the Quark requesting permission to dock."

"Greetings Chedi Dastl.." a voice immediately answers from Hagjo's Comm Link speaker. "...General Oh extends his greetings and we've been expecting you. I'm transmitting a pathfinder to you're Nav. Com. now."

"Thank you," Hagjo responds and links his main screen to his navigation computer. Instantly an automated view of the station's docking section appears on the screen. Centered on the screen is the pathfinder, a transparent yellow globe, which Hagjo must follow to his assigned docking port. Increasing his speed slightly Hagjo moves to the bottom of the docking section and into its hollow center where smaller ships are stored. En route he sees several other ships moving into and away from the station. "Average traffic level," he thinks and then imagines how empty this station will be in two weeks when the attack is underway. There will be the standard number of fighters guarding the planet with three full squads in reserve but most ships and pilots will be fighting for the lives of the entire Wonka system at one of the Empire's strongholds. As his skip draws up to his assigned docking port Hagjo sees his skip's name, "Quark" superimposed on his view-screen in the same style in which it is identified on his skip's hull. Seeing the name distracts him from the thoughts of his upcoming mission and brings to mind an earlier mission which he almost didn't survive.

The original Quark, after whom Hagjo's skip is named, was the pilot of an unarmed garbage scow. On one of his early missions as a Chedi, Hagjo had been assigned to defend an Ally space station which was still under construction. The Empire, growing in power had objected to the station's position, near the edge of the Wonka system's territory and, in the Empire's opinion, beyond Wonka's border. Many among the Allies felt the station was a foolish effort as protecting it would be difficult if not impossible. A belief which later proved to be correct. None the less, Hagjo and the two other assigned Chedi were in a rotating patrol shift defending the unfinished station. During Hagjo's sleep period the Empire attacked with a squad of thirty ships. The station's defensive systems, while operational, was not yet suited for use against small fighters. Not foreseeing the Empire's strategy only the large cannons were initially installed and they were designed for use against larger, less maneuverable ships. Instead, the Chedi on duty and a squad of Ally fighters flew into action as the Empire ships approached. Immediately blaster bolts flew. Several construction vehicles as well as Quark's ship were damaged or destroyed early in the battle. Hagjo and the third Chedi, Mosli, were immediately alerted. Before Hagjo launched, both of the other and two dozen Ally fighters were doing battle. Both Chedi ships and eighteen Ally fighters remained as Hagjo neared firing range of the greatly reduced number of seventeen Empire fighters. His eyes tightened as he saw two Ally ships hit and spin away. His teeth ground together as Mosli, avoiding one of the damaged Ally ships, received fire and spiraled off as well.

...

_A piece of fudge melting on his tongue, Hagjo opens fire and drives several of the Empire ships away from Mosli's damaged ship. Before being hit again she manages to engage her maneuvering thrusters and moves away while Hagjo continues firing on the retreating ships. Reforming their squad, six Empire ships turn and rush toward Hagjo. Applying full thrust Hagjo performs a spiraling pass through the center of the approaching ships. Three explode from direct hits before a fourth ship, with an unusually large tail fin, thrusts out of his sights. Hagjo banks his ship and keys his Comm Link signaling his other _Chedi_ partner. "Nicca, I think we've got a knight!"_

"Agreed," comes Nicca's quick response. "You help the Ally fighters with the other ships. I've got the knight in my sites."

Hagjo swings his ship around and swings again as several Empire ships fire on him. Banking his ship Hagjo sees the knight rolling away from Nicca's attack. He quickly changes course again as the remaining Empire fighters turn toward him and the Ally ships. Hagjo's eyes narrow into slits as he draws on his fudge enhanced senses. Pursing his lips Hagjo is drawn into the cushion of his seat as he directs his ship into another tight turn. He fires again and squints as the flare of another Empire ship turning to scrap beams through his forward view port. Pulling up on his flight stick Hagjo clears the area as the Ally ships open fire.

__

A furious battle follows with heavy casualties on both sides. Hagjo finds himself out manned as five of the Empire ships have survived without being crippled or destroyed while all of the remaining Ally ships are out of the battle. Having seen the last Ally ship hit and spin away, Hagjo applied his thrusters yet again and placed a third piece of fudge into his mouth. Immediately he sees an opportunity and, timing the approach of two Empire ships, pauses for several beats before thrusting to his port side and firing on a third ship. The two Empire pilots immediately change course and open fire creating a line of blaster bolts as Hagjo pilots between them. Both pilots gasp as Hagjo's ship moves past and they each see their squad mate's bolts rushing toward them. Both ships flare into oblivion as Hagjo destroys his targeted ship and searches for the remaining two Empire ships. His eyes shift to his sensor screen and then fly back to his forward view port as he is surrounded by blaster fire. His ship lurches wildly as his shields are simultaneously battered by attacks from each of the remaining Empire ships. His shields all but collapse as he pulls out of their sites and returns fire. Seconds later he turns from the dying flare of one of the remaining Empire ships and sees the second one explode after a hit from Mosli's slow moving fighter. He sees her ship's lights flicker as she moves off again. Turning his

Hagjo prepares while puzzling as to how the knight's tail fin survived the collision with Nicca's ship. A quick scan determines that the unusual fin is specially constructed for the physical attack used by the knight. While the knight's ship has sustained some structural damage, it is still intact and capable of carrying on the battle. Hagjo's brow furrows however as he notes a weakness in the hull over a primary energy juncture. Shifting additional power to his weakened shields, Hagjo plans his attack on that weakened section of hull. The additional power to his shields will weaken his blaster bolts potency but without the added power to his shields he will not survive the hits we will undoubtedly receive in this pass. His hope is that while not at full power, direct hits on the knight's damaged hull will still do the necessary damage.

As the two ships rush toward one another, the knight slits her eyes and opens fire first. Hagjo avoids the attack by dropping below her firing line. Also adjusting his alignment, he rolls his ship into position giving him lateral movement past the knight's ship. This action reduces Hagjo's targeting size while also leaving him able to target the knight's ship. The knight, unable to target Hagjo because of his ship's new position rolls her own ship as well. Expecting that reaction Hagjo pulls up, giving himself a line of fire on the weakened section of the knight's hull. Both ships fire simultaneously and both receive direct hits. Hagjo is thrown against his seat's safety straps as his ship is battered by the knight's attack. He doesn't see the flare from the knight's ship which is also knocked from its course but survives.

Shifting under his straps Hagjo hears the hiss of an air leak. Releasing the straps he rolls from his seat and searches for the source of the sound. As he does so, his ship goes dark. Hagjo pauses, unconsciously holding his breath for several seconds until the ship's emergency lights come on. He immediately returns to his search and finds the leak. Opening a storage cabinet he grabs a container which he opens and directs at the leak. Immediately foam ejects from the container's opening. Seconds later the hissing stops as the foam fills the leak and hardens. Dropping the still flowing container Hagjo rushes back to his seat. Leaning over his dark instruments he mutters, "Did I get him?" Putting his head to his view port, Hagjo peers across the visible space around him in hopes of spotting wreckage from the knight's destroyed fighter.

The knight curses as she brings her ship back under control in a mostly dark cockpit. Once her ship has stopped spinning she scans her control board and curses again seeing that her entire weapon board is dark. Her head whips back and forth as she studies the rest of her controls. Much of her cockpit has no power including shields and sensors. Her eyes tighten further when she sees that her life support is on the verge of failing as well. Rolling her hands into fists, her eyes move up to her view port and search for the ship.

__

Hagjo, unable to maneuver his ship, can not bring the knight's ship in to his field of view but his

__

Her weapons useless, the knight is determined to finish the

Hagjo kneels beneath his control panel in hopes of restoring some power to his controls when he senses trouble. His fudge enhancements are unable to specify the danger but he can guess its source. He returns to his repair efforts refusing to accept that there's no use.

__

The knight smiles evilly as her ship closes on the defenseless

...

As he docks his skip, Hagjo silently thanks Quark again. Quark's large, slow ship, used to collect debris from the construction of the station, was an early and easy target for the Empire fighters as they made their initial approach. Several large holes were blasted through the trash ship's hull before the Empire fighters became occupied with Nicca and the Ally fighters. With no way to defend himself, Quark brought his ship to a halt and hoping to be ignored, waited out the battle. His nose to a view port he watched as energy bolts flew and ships on both sides were damaged or destroyed. He saw the final confrontation between Hagjo and the knight. He frowned as Hagjo's ship spun off, dark and out of control. He sighed with relief as the knight's ship did the same. Sliding away from the port and into a chair he wondered what was going to happen and what he should do. His question was answered when his Comm Link came to life and he began hearing the warnings directed at Hagjo. He rushed back to his view port and saw the knight's ship in controlled flight and turning back toward Hagjo's ship. Quark lunged to his controls, engaged his engines and tried to get himself between the knight and the Chedi's ship in hopes of delaying the knight's attack. He was probably as surprised as the knight when the fighter plowed into his ship. After tearing through Quark's hull the knight's exploding engine and fuel ignited the debris Quark was carrying and the fuel cells stored near his ship's engines.

After his rescue Hagjo learned of Quark's sacrifice. When he was assigned his new, space worthy skip, he dedicated it in the pilot's name. Now, bringing his skip to a full stop within his docking port, Hagjo waits for the automated docking clips and enviro-tube to engage while his thoughts return to his newest assignment. "I may very easily find myself in trouble again on this mission. If so, I hope there will be a Quark on board Crest to help me."

After docking, Hagjo exits his skip and rides a lift up into the Sundae. Going directly to one of the public levels he enters a large, open bay and quickly locates Duke and Wilev who are sitting with friends, Loclu, Gordo, Kenbo and Chocowa.

Loclu is a Chedi, and a Bonbon, one of several races native to Choctooine. The Bonbon are fair skinned subterraneans who live in the many under sea caves lining the shore on both sides of Choctooine's largest ocean, Yoohoo. Tinted contacts in her large eyes allow her to see comfortably in the bright light of the planet's surface dwellers. The Bonbon are a peaceful and friendly race, which is displayed through the frequent smiles on their wide expressive mouths. Loclu is a friend to the trio leaving today and will be escorting Wilev for a portion of his trip to the Pepsodent. Their course will take them through a section of space heavily monitored by the Empire. Masking should ensure an uneventful passage but General Oh gambles no more than absolutely necessary. Once clear of the dangerous area separating the Wonka system and the Empire's territory, they'll separate and Wilev will proceed alone. Loclu will then follow a longer and safer course back to Choctooine.

Gordo is a friend of Hagjo's, a security officer in Choctooine's military and works on the station. The two grew up on neighboring farms and attended school together. Gordo's family owned a heard of Goobers. As boys, the two enjoyed climbing onto the broad flat backs of the slow moving animals. Dangling a bunch of chocula berries before the dim witted, chocolate colored beast's nose, they could enjoy a slow, wobbly ride across the field as they joked and shared imagined adventures as heroes in defense of Choctooine and its people. The Empire, just beginning to form and still well outside of the Wonka system, was unknown to them. They had no idea of the dangers ahead for their world or themselves. Hagjo met M and M and became a Chedi while Gordo enlisted in Choctooine's military. Despite somewhat divergent lives, they've maintained their friendship over the years and Gordo is taking this opportunity to wish his friend well before he leaves.

Kenbo had trained and been a member of the old Republic's Space Core for several years before it became Sakarin's Empire. Unwilling to serve the Emperor, Kenbo stole the Dark Dove, deserted the Empire and joined the Chedi. He trained with M and M and did well but shortly after receiving his Chedi name, left the order and enlisted with the Allies. M and M accepted his release from service to the order but, with pride, Kenbo retained his Chedi name.

Chocowa is a Nookie, Kenbo's first officer and the only other crew member on board the Dark Dove. Nookies are hairless, average one meter in height and speak in a language composed of grunts and whines. At one and a half meters, Chocowa is a giant among his people. He's served with Kenbo for five years and neither of them would choose another to have at their back in a fight.

Both Kenbo and Chocowa have been long standing members of the Ally effort and Hagjo has worked with them many times. While Hagjo's mastered only a small percentage of the Nookie's language, he and Chocowa have developed an amusing friendship. Much of the friendship is based on Hagjo's ability to find the itchy spots on the back of Choco's head and his willingness to scratch them for minutes at a time. As Hagjo takes a seat, Chocowa is immediately at his side, whining and positioning his head beneath Hagjo's hand.

"Hello Choco!" Hagjo says looking down and smiling. Scratching a dry patch on the Nookie's head, Hagjo looks to the group. "Hello Madame," he greets Loclu, then looking around the table, "Gentlemen," he says over Chocowa's pleased whimpering.

"Who came in?" Wilev responds, smiling as he looks around the lounge.

"Well, he sure isn't talking to you!" Loclu chimes in, slapping him on the shoulder as her wide mouth stretches into a smile as well.

The group relaxes and visits for the short time before Hagjo, Duke and Wilev's final briefing begins. There's no hint of the seriousness of their immediate future as they relax and laugh together.

-

Schan, changed and ready to leave for her briefing, steps into the family kitchen where her mother is brewing a hot pot of cocoa. The strong scent is a welcome addition to a difficult morning. As she enters the kitchen her mother turns offering a steaming cup and a question, "What time's your meeting?"

"Just over an hour." Schan replies accepting the cup and delivering a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Hagjo's on his way?"

"Yes," Schan confirms after taking her first sip. "He's on the Sundae." Her lips purse together as her annoyance rises again over the distraction of this meeting.

"I know you want to be there with him," her mom consoles as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm sure the officers at NON PAREIL know that too. This must be a very important meeting for them to schedule it now."

"Schan's eyes narrow as she mutters, "It'd better be."

-

General Oh, never one to chair lengthy briefings kept the Chedi volunteers' final briefing short and precise. There had been two bits of additional information to give the volunteers. First were instructions and equipment for the final element of their mission. This already secret mission would be completed by an assignment concealed under an even higher level of secrecy. This additional effort would make success far more likely in this dangerous attack on the Empire's powerful strongholds. At that moment only those in the room, including the engineers that invented the equipment, know of its existence. Very soon more would be made aware, but the equipment's existence and planned use will remain highly classified.

The second bit of information is an Ally code. Once transmitted on several frequencies, the code will ensure that the Chedi will not be attacked by Ally ships as they depart their assigned stronghold during the battle. The business of the meeting finished, there was nothing left but to say goodbye and good luck. General Oh warmly wishes them well as do Commander Dorpa and the remaining officers. Less than an hour after entering the briefing room the trio are released to begin their mission.

-

Schan pilots her skip and grinds her teeth in aggravation over her meeting with Colonel El Rolo. Drawing near her destination she glances toward the ground and sees the NON PAREIL, Choctooine's main military headquarters, just becoming visible on the horizon. The building is unique in its design. Unlike most public buildings on Choctooine which are over one hundred levels high, NON PAREIL's highest point, at the center of its domed roof is only sixteen. The lowest, at the buildings circular outer edge, is only three. The structure's kilometer wide diameter provides office space for much of the planet's military leadership. The roof is dotted with over two hundred oval skylights which collect and direct sunlight through magnifiers and into light tubes which provide natural light for much of the inner, windowless structure. Much of the rest of the roof's surface is covered with hundreds of rod shaped solar panels and round shield generators. Below ground level, and under a protective layer of armor and additional shield generators, are twelve more levels which house the true backbone of Choctooine's branches of military service.

While en route to the NON PAREIL, Schan has failed three times to contact Col. El Rolo in the hopes of postponing this meeting and joining Hagjo for his departure from the Sundae. Instead, on her last attempt, a young officer again responded that the Colonel was not in his office. This time the officer continued, directing her toward the headquarter's fifth sub-level. Having noted her agitation he also asked, timidly, that she hurry. "The Colonel is hoping for an early start."

"An early start!" Schan retorted in surprise. "Why?"

"I don't know Ma'am," the officer quickly answered. "I've received no other information on the briefing."

Schan leans back in her seat and grumbles under her breath as she reaches to close the link. Her eyes, slit in anger at El Rolo's avoiding her links and now his hurrying her. Her eyes shift back to her skip's Comm Link just before it chirps with an an incoming communication. "Msai Schan," she announces reopening the link.

"NON PAREIL security, please hold for transfer." Schan frowns in annoyance as she waits. After a slight pause a new voice speaks from the link, "Hello Msai."

"Kako!" Schan answers with a visible release of tension on her face as she identifies the voice of a childhood friend and now member of Choctooine's military. "What are you doing in security?"

"Just checking on a few things. I saw you were linked through N.P.'s Comm. system but you disconnected before I could ask to speak with you." Kako responds, his face now displayed on Schan's vid panel. "The guys here were nice enough to reconnect. You're coming in for Colonel El Rolo's briefing?"

Schan's smile falters slightly as she nods and answers, "Guilty as charged."

Kako grins. "Park your skip in flight bay four..." He looks away from the screen for a moment, nods and then looks back, "...slip K-9. I'll meet you at the security station at east entryway number two and walk with you to your meeting."

"Good," Schan answers with her brightest smile of the day.

-

Gordo, Kenbo and Chocowa are waiting at the entry port to Hagjo's ship. As Hagjo draws near he glances up and sees a green light panel glowing above the hatch indicating that a ship is docked there. Continuing forward he stops before his friends. Grabbing forearms and clapping one another on the back, Gordo speaks, "I'll keep an eye on Schan and your folks. You take care of getting yourself back home."

"Good luck with keeping your eye on Schan..." Hagjo answers with a chuckle, "...but thanks!" Tightening his grip he continues, "I'll keep alert."

"You do that!" Gordo responds with a smile on his lips but an expression of concern in his eyes.

Hagjo turns to Kenbo. "Like he said, watch yourself!" Kenbo directs grabbing Hagjo's hand in a grip firmer that his spare form would seem capable of.

"Will do. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Hagjo responds.

Kenbo nods without letting go of Hagjo's hand. "Chocowa and I are assigned to the attack on the Pepsodent but we'll be listening to how things are going at Crest."

"Watch over each other out there," Hagjo says including Chocowa in his gaze. "Its going to be a tough fight!" Chocowa curls his lip and growls as he sticks out his chest and smacks his right fist into his left palm.

"We'll be ready," Kenbo answers chuckling at his small partner's ferocity. "If our plans go as expected, the Empire won't be."

Hagjo nods, "Let's hope!" After giving Chocowa one last scratch between his ears, Hagjo looks toward the entry hatch for his ship and announces himself. "Access requested, Chedi Dastl Hagjo."

A narrow, red line of light passes quickly over Hagjo's face before the hatch opens and the computer responds, "The Reece is fully fueled, charged and ready for launch Chedi Dastl. Initial course has been programed and set and the hyper drive engines have begun to warm."

"Thank you computer." Hagjo responds. Looking back once more to his friends he nods and boards his ship.

Gordo, Kenbo & Chocoa pause for several moments after the hatch closes. Eventually Gordo looks at Kenbo. "Nice seeing you again." Sticking out his hand he says, "You watch yourself too!"

"Thanks," Kenbo replies taking Gordo's hand. "Keep things safe at home for us."

"Count on it!" Gordo answers with a grin. Hearing a beep from the hatch controls they both look up and see that the green light panel above the door is dark. A red panel, identifying that the port is empty, is now glowing. His expression serious again Gordo looks back at Kenbo. "Til next time."

Kenbo responds, "Right," and releases his grip on Gordo's hand. Signaling to Chocowa, Kenbo heads toward the port where the Dark Dove is docked as Gordo turns back toward the Sundae.

-

As she leaves ship storage, Schan enters one of the smaller of the NON PAREIL's entrance halls. This entrance sits beneath a transparent dome which allows the circular interior to be flooded with natural sunlight. Centered in the rotunda is a halo sculpture of a General standing guard over a solid, slowly rotating model of Choctooine. Glancing across the rotunda Schan sees several officers, soldiers and staff entering the main structure through wide doorways. The security computer identifies and scans each as they enter but none are delayed in their passage unless they're carrying an item of concern. Schan's blaster is at home but her energy blade is always with her and it falls well within the parameters of an "item of concern". Stepping within range of those scanners with her blade would set off a high level alert of security protocols including alarms, shields and the activation of a powerful and very uncomfortable paralysis field. Signs warning of the consequences of attempting to enter with a weapon are displayed along the route in from the flight bay. An accidental attempt to enter NON PAREIL with a weapon would result in no less discomfort than an intentional one. Schan's eyes shift to the security station where she'll be required to enter with her blade and where Kako will be meeting her. She notes that security is already aware of her as each of the officers on station watch her enter the rotunda. Sensors in the bay will have identified her blade and tracked she as she proceeded. Other than observation no additional steps have been taken as she is expected to follow the necessary routine. When Schan doesn't see Kako, she nods to the security officers, who have already recognized her, and detours over to the holo sculpture.

The name on the uniform of the sculpture identifies the figure as General Non Pareil who is honored through this structure's dedication in his memory. As a child, Schan and all Choctooine children learned about Non Pareil. A hero many times over, his name has come to be synonymous, on Choctooine, with "no equal". His many heroic accomplishments in defense of their world have endeared him in the hearts of all their people. He was the first to hold the position General Oh Henry now holds as Commander of Choctooine's entire military. General Oh is only the third promoted to the office.

General Non Pareil's prestigious career began over a century ago as a young officer in Choctooine's military. After attaining the rank of Captain, he applied for and was accepted into the newly formed Space Corp. After months of additional training he was rewarded with months of tedious ferrying of materials from Choctooine to her largest and closest moon, Gleason. Choctooine's first moon base was being built there and few of the needed materials could be found on site. He spent seven months taxiing back and forth before his first opportunity to prove himself.

A large, unidentified, octagonal ship entered orbit around Choctooine, destroying every armed military satellite in its path. Before the authorities on Choctooine could react with even a hail, the ship turned its weapons on the planet's surface. As seemingly random targets on Choctooine's surface were hit and destroyed, fourteen Space Corp ships launched toward orbit. Their weapons included first stage blasters which while not as powerful as the ones used today were still fierce in battle. They also carried solid fueled disruptor missiles. The missiles carried equipment which was the precursor of the disruptor pistols used today. Powerful on board batteries charged the equipment which exploded massively and destructively when triggered. Captain Non Pareil commanded one of the Corp ships which launched from the terminal previously on the NON PAREIL's site...

...

__

His ship climbing out of Choctooine's atmosphere, Non Pareil frowns as he gets his first glimpse of the alien ship. The large eight sided vessel dwarfs the few Space Corp ships which are maneuvering around it. While the sensors on Choctooine's satellites had given them early notice of the ship's size, seeing it as they approached was sobering. Non Pariel's was among the second squad of ships to launch. As they approach the battle his crew sees Corp ships from the first squad already struggling. Non Pareil's entire command deck crew suck air through their teeth as a pulse of energy, smaller but otherwise the same as what is being directed at their home world's surface, rushes toward and obliterates one of the Corp ships. As the debris scatters Non Pareil hisses, "What is that weapon." As if offering a closer inspection, the alien ship fires again and he and his crew react as they realize it is directed at them. Non Pariel shouts out orders, "Evasive, port thrusters full!" Turning his head he calls to his weapons officer. "Launch from both tubes!" Holding onto his seat Non Pareil watches as the missels leap forward and his ship lurches starboard. The crew holds their breath as the missels explode, one directly on the approaching pulse and the other immediately beneath it. Non Pareil, who was counting on the missels detonating the pulse, frowned as the bright flare of distruction kept coming. Before he can consider new orders the barely deflected pulse passes just above his ship. As the crew recovers he opens a link and directs the other Corp ships, "We've got to take out that weapon or we won't stand a chance." Before closing the link he calls to his weapons officer, "Target that cannon with everything we've got!"

-

_Except for the sound of missels launching and blasters firing the deck is silent for the next several moments. Non Pareil's eyes pull away from his ship's view screen however when the Comm Link signals a message from planet side. The Comm officer looks up and announces, "General C'corn requesting a status report."_

...

After closing the link Non Pareil set back in his seat and tried to think of something, anything they could do. Once the alien's shields were back up, three additional Corp ships would be useful only as target practice for the aliens. He stood and paced his Command Deck as his crew raced to identify repairable damage and complete the repairs ahead of the alien ship's crew. Non Pareil gripped the back of his chair and glared as his ship's sensor screen displayed the alien's continually increasing energy levels. Five minutes later Non Pareil's engineer reported that their damage was too severe. That there was nothing they could do.

Non Pareil quickly determined that his ship was capable of only slight mobility and that the other Corp ships' engines were in no better shape. Contacting his engineer again Non Pareil also learned that his damaged ship could not generate the momentum required to ram the alien ship and do meaningful damage. Neither could he, with so many systems off line, self destruct his ship and create an explosion that would do more than kill his own crew.

His eyes moved back to his main screen as Non Pareil considered how desperate their situation was. The Corp ships and his world would be in grave danger once the aliens complete their repairs. Action had to be taken immediately or his people and world would be defeated or destroyed. He and his crippled ship were all that stood in the aliens path but he was at a loss as to what he and his small crew could do. His frustration suddenly dimmed when he remembered the mines stored in his ship's hold. The Space Corp's primary mission for the past seven months, transporting supplies for the building of the space station on Gleason, might allow the survival of his world. Among the wide range of supplies they had transported were powerfully explosive mines used for breaking through Gleason's surface layer of dense stone.

_Lunging at his ship's Comm Link, Non Pareil opens secured channels to both of the remaining Corp ships as his crew watches. "Listen..." he orders, "...you're going to need a skip pilot."_

...

His plan, already fully formed in his mind, was to load all the mines they could carry onto their ships' small work skip. The skips were small carriers used for space walks, external repairs and the transport of supplies and equipment from one Corp ship to another. Schan cringes remembering the models she's seen of the fragile framed skips which were little more then a tribble cage strapped to a rocket. That day, within that fragile framework of metal, Non Pareil intended to steer along the surface of the alien ship setting and planting the mines before retreating to a safe distance.

...

__

Non Pareil's jaw clenches as the Captain of one of the remaining ships reports, "We aren't carrying a skip."

Stymied for only a moment Non Pareil quickly rebounds and directs, "Then two skips will have to be enough." When the Captain without a skip curses his inability to participate, Non Pareil responds immediately, "Listen, if you can't do better, arm the mines and throw them toward the alien ship from an air lock! We have to do as much damage we can and we don't have much time." Checking with his ship's pilot Non Pareil is told that the computer estimated a minimum of thirty-one minutes until the alien ship's systems could come back up. "Hurry!" Non Pareil directs before closing the link.

With the rest of his crew working on repairs, Non Pareil turns toward the Command Deck's lift and orders to his ship's pilot, "Follow me." Together they rush to the cargo deck where they find thirty of the demolition mines. While loading them onto the skip, Non Pareil identifies targets to the other ship through his Comm Link. "First the alien ship's remaining cannon which is still directed at Choctooine. Other targets are any identifiable weak spots. Most obvious are the hull breaches created by our attacks." Once the last mine is strapped in, Non Pareil turns to his pilot. "Move us toward the alien ship. Once I launch, turn and move as far away as you can." Immediately the pilot balks but Non Pareil puts up his hand stopping the pilot as he checks the time. "We've got no more than twenty minutes before they bring their weapons and shields back up. Get to the Command Deck, now! Squeeze every bit of speed you can out of our engines so we're close when I launch. Once I'm out turn around and move the ship away." As the pilot continues to hesitate Non Pareil assures him, "I've got no death wish Lieutenant. Once the mines are placed I'll be beating tail away from there as well."

Accepting his orders the pilot replies. "Yes sir, but at least take this."

Non Pareil's brows rise as he looks at the blaster rifle the pilot is offering him. Frowning he asks, "What am I going to do with that?"

Non Pareil's expression quickly changes as the pilot explains, "Captain, the aliens may have skips too. Our's aren't armed."


	3. Chapter 3

**UNKNOWNS / KNOWN**

Schan is distracted from her thoughts by Kako's voice. Looking away from the General's statue she's surprised to realize how deeply she'd been concentrating. The rotunda has almost emptied. Only three late staff members share the rotunda with her as they hurry toward the entrances to the main building. Turning she sees Kako passing a silver data disk and speaking to an officer at the security station. He looks toward Schan and waves for her to wait there. Schan nods in response and looks back at the holo statue thinking, "We're fortunate to still have officers clever enough to devise desperate but workable attacks against near impossible odds. Fortunately our people have had enough time to create a complete plan for this mission which is just as dangerous and the stakes just as high as Non Pareil's first mission was." She smiles weakly as she considers, "We've even been able to provide a little insurance." The smile fades as she envisions the faces of Hagjo, Duke and Wilev. Her thoughts are derailed again as she hears Kako hurrying toward her.

"Sorry it took me a bit to get here. We've got some engineers coming down for your meeting and I had to ensure they wouldn't have any problems getting in." After giving Schan a quick hug he looks her in the eyes. "On my way to meet you I got word that Hagjo's left."

"Already!" Schan answers in surprise and then shakes her head, "No, he had a briefing..."

Kako nods, "Yes but it was a short one. General Oh doesn't waste time anyway but the engineers that are rushing down here for your meeting were at Hagjo's briefing too. They''ve got important information for us and its that information that''s moved Colonel El Rolo to schedule your briefing today."

"So these engineers spoke to Hagjo, Duke and Wilev before they left."

"Yes," Kako answers. Taking Schan's arm he turns back toward the security station and continues, "We need to get down to the meeting. The Colonel will want to ensure everyone is there so that as soon as the engineers arrive we can get started." Schan nods and follows Kako's lead.

-

On the Reece, Hagjo settles into his seat. The first leg of his journey to Crest is displayed on his navigation screen and his hyper drive engines are almost warmed enough to engage. He considers again contacting Schan but doesn't allow himself to. "She's probably in her meeting already." he murmurs as he glances toward the padded case strapped into his co-pilot's chair. "Once briefed she and the others are going to be very busy." His eyes move to his control panel as it beeps indicating that the engines have warmed. Engaging them he takes one last glance at his rear view as the Sundae and Choctooine swiftly dwindle in size and disappear. With over eleven hours of travel time ahead of him, Hagjo stretches and gets comfortable in his seat.

-

Walking along side Kako and down a crowded corridor Schan turns to her friend and asks, "How do you know about my meeting? I thought it was classified?"

"It is!" Kako answers and grins. "My security clearance just got a boost."

Schan's brows go up. "Why? You get reassigned?"

"Guilty as charged," Kako answers with a grin. "I'm working with Col. El Rolo as of yesterday. He's the one who sent me up to security. I had to clear the way for our engineer guests. Once they arrive, security will link me and I'll go back up to escort them down."

Schan walks in silence for several moments before a thought occurs to her. Checking that no one is within listening distance she asks under her breath, "So, what's this meeting about?"

"The Colonel has adjusted your orders..." Kako answers as they hurry down the final length of corridor to the room where Schan is to be briefed. "...and that's all I'm telling you." Stopping at the door Kako waves the ID bracelet on his wrist over a sensor. They suddenly hear the murmur of many voices as the door sweeps out of their path and into the wall. Schan is surprised by both the size of the room and the number of people inside. Kako notices her expression and grins, "A few orders have been changed." After stepping in Kako directs Schan to a seat. "I'll let the Colonel know you're here."

Schan watches Kako move quickly through the crowd for several seconds before choosing a seat. Leaning forward onto the table before her she visually sweeps the large room. She estimates the number present to be about fifty and recognizes several Chedi. A few meet her eyes and nod questioningly. She shrugs in response. The seats are tiered around a short round platform. There are tables ringing the platform's edge which are covered with portable vid screens and cases of data disks. Inside the circle of tables are three large Holo projectors. None of them are turned on. Schan's brow furrows, puzzling again as to what this briefing is about. Her eyebrows then rise as the projectors flicker into life. Above each a detailed holo-image of each of the Empire's targeted strongholds appears. Schan settles back into her seat and waits for the briefing to begin.

As she waits her eyes shift from one projection to another. The octagonal design of the Empire's strongholds generates extra apprehension to many natives of Choctooine. The similarity of the Empire strongholds to the ships of the Unks, as the never identified aliens came to be called, raised still unanswered questions. Many believe the design is a not so subtle attempt at intimidation by the Empire. There's never been any evidence uncovered to indicate that the resemblance is anything more than coincidence but few Choctooinians take any comfort from a lack of evidence. The Unknown "Unks" attacked and were defeated seven times before disappearing again into the void of space and have never been seen since. Each of those attacks brought many deaths and much destruction. Apprehension over a reappearance by the Unks has never completely disappeared from her home world. Schan's eyes focus on the hologram of Crest as she thinks of Hagjo and his life threatening mission. Uncomfortable with where those concerns are taking her thoughts, she turns them back to Non Pareil and his "first" world saving mission...

Wearing a life suit and piloting the mine loaded skip, Non Pareil was pleased to see how much closer to the alien's ship the pilot had gotten them. As he piloted his skip from the Corp ship's bay he found himself just above the alien ship's largest cannon and his identified main target. His mines were all set to detonate and he had sixteen minutes left. The Unk's systems were likely to come up in just under eighteen. As he manipulated the skip's controls its small engines fired and he was thrust toward his target.

...

From his helmet's Comm Link Non Pareil hears his pilot report, "The Corp ships are moving away Captain. The second skip has launched and is moving toward the alien ship's hull."

Opening a channel on his suit's Comm Link, Non Pareil directs the second skip, "I've got the main cannon. You take the hull breeches." Bringing his skip to a stop he removes his harness and pulls himself out of the skip's enclosure.

Intending to place most of his mines around the large cannon, he takes a dozen of the mines and leaps to the alien ship's hull. After hurriedly attaching the mines with magnetic anchors he leaps back toward his skip as a bolt of energy passes just ahead of him. Spinning in free fall he looks back and sees a large multi armed figure working its way quickly across the alien ship's hull. He cringes as, what he assumes to be some kind of robot fires another bolt which barely misses him. Catching hold of the skip he holds on with his right hand and pushing off with his feet, flips himself to the top of the skip's partial hull. The robot fires again, this time hitting his skip. The small vessel rocks and begins to turn as Non Pareil shuffles across its surface in an effort to keep his skip between him and his determined assailant. His life suit helmet buzzes with communications from the Corp ships. Rather than answer he tries to locate the rifle his pilot had insisted he bring. The skip shakes again as another blast hits. This time the bolt enters the skip and the piloting panel flares. Sparks also fly from the skip's power pack before all the systems go dark. Partially blinded by the flash Non Pareil blinks rapidly until his vision clears. When it does they widen as he spots the rifle. Reaching through the skip's open hull, he grabs the weapon and holds on as the skip is hit again and begins to spin in the opposite direction. Steadying himself Non Pareil looks back toward the Unk ship and sees the robot moving detaching the mines and throwing them away from the ship. Bracing himself, Non Pareil curses while waiting impatiently for the ship to rotate and allow him a clear shot of his enemy. He winces as two of the thrown mines hit the skip. One sticks to the skip's skeletal frame. Pulling his eyes away from the mine, Non Pareil's line of fire clears and he fires.

His first bolt hits the robot, knocking it against the ship's hull. The second and third miss but hitting the hull, explode and knock the machine loose. With its mechanical arms flailing, the robot falls free of the hull and tumbles toward Choctooine. Checking his time Non Pareil sees that he has less than six minutes to place his remaining mines. Shifting around he reaches for more while reminding himself to grab the one on his own hull. His head jerks to his right as another skip suddenly enters his field of vision. Punching his Comm Link Non Pareil asks, "What are you doing?"

"I've placed all my mines," comes the immediate reply. "It looked like you could use some help. Good shooting! I didn't think to bring a rifle."

"I didn't think of it either," Non Pareil replies before asking, "How did you get all of your mines set so quickly?"

"My targets were the hull breeches. I just threw them, a dozen at a time, into the open holes. If they bounce around in there..."

"Understood, Good work!" Non Pareil interrupts checking their time again. "We haven't much time left and my skips disabled. Take your skip and bump mine toward the cannon. We have to make certain that weapon's disabled before they restore power."

"Agreed! What about you?"

"I'll be joining you. Get in position!" Non Pareil prepares while the other pilot swings his skip in a wide circle and sets his heading directly toward Non Pariel's skip and on line with the alien cannon. Very aware of their time constraints Non Pareil sighs anxiously as the skip thrusts toward him. Seconds before it makes contact, he leaps. Turning in free fall he watches as the skip connects with his. He sighs in relief as his skip ricochets directly at the base of the alien cannon. The Corp pilot immediately reverses his thrusters and pulls away. Once Non Pareil grabs hold and braces himself, the pilot shifts the thrusters to full power and they rush away.

With his arms locked around the skip's open hull, Non Pareil looks toward the Unk ship and sees his skip collide with the base of the cannon. The skip's frame fractures against the cannon's base and the broken ends pin the skip in place. Non Pareil smiles until he notices several more of the multiple armed robots crawling quickly toward the damaged and entangled skip. The rifle still in his hand, Non Pareil braces his legs through the hull's frame and allows his upper body to float free while taking aim and firing. Distance and the unsteadiness of his position does nothing to help his aim as his first bolts miss their targets. Two of the machines turn and fire back equally poor attempts as the remainder begin pulling at the skip. Their strength is considerable as the struts give under the machine's efforts. Non Pareil continues firing, even managing a few hits despite the increasing distance and his fear that the machines will successfully remove the skip before the mines detonate.

Bolts flash past him and off the skip's frame as the robots continue firing. Non Pareil peppers the alien ship's hull as well as the skip hurries away. Having moved beyond his rifle's range Non Pareil checks the time again and sees that there are only seconds left until detonation. He's relieved as his skip is almost free of the cannon's base. Releasing his rifle, Non Pareil grabs for the hull of the skip and pulling himself tight holds on.

...

Descriptions from the crew members on the ships told of violent explosions. The mines and the damaged skip exploded massively separating most of the cannon from its base and leaving a hole that went several levels into the Unk ship's interior. The mines thrown into the ruptures through the Unk's hull flashed and undoubtedly did damage inside as well. Finally, the mines thrown from the third Corp ship exploded at or near the Unk hull and while not as effective, still added to the damage. Non Pareil sighed happily in certainty that they had been completely successful. Holding on to the skip as it moved to rendevous with his Corp ship he saw several of the multi armed figures tumbling toward Choctooine and realized that they would enter the planet's atmosphere and burn before they could be collected. Their size and strength left him convinced that they were robots rather than crew but he was sorry to loose them anyway. His eyes returned to the Unk ship and widened as he saw it suddenly begin to turn. Linking with his ship he was told that while much of the ship was without power their engines had just engaged. Unable to do anything but watch, the Corp officers clenched their fists and teeth as the Unk ship turned and limped out of orbit at a slow but steadily increasing rate.

By the time the other Corp ships arrived, the Unk's ship was gone. The Corp ships could do little more than rescue the remaining Corp officers and tow the damaged ships into an orbit where they could be repaired without fear of Choctooine's gravity drawing them into the atmosphere. Schan looks toward the image of the three strongholds and wonders again, as have many others, "Could the Unks be behind the Empire?" Despite the other Unk attacks before they made their final retreat, nothing was ever learned about them directly. Scans and the pieces of the Unk ship the Space Corp retrieved from orbit brought tremendous changes to the Space Corp however. With the fear that the Unks would soon return, Choctooine's scientists and military worked frantically to prepare. The Space Corps fleet had been all but decimated. Except for the few remaining military satellites, only three of which were armed, the planet had no defense against attacks from space. The Unks had fortunately ignored the unfinished space station on Gleason. By their third attack, Meadows Station was fully operational and pivotal in that victory. All of the following Unk attacks were made well beyond Meadows' range to participate.

A primary reason for Choctooine's victories in the remaining attacks were the advances made possible through the salvaging of debris from the first attack. Much of the Unk's large cannon had been blown free of their ship. While it was heavily damaged, it was not destroyed and the Corp was able to retrieve several large pieces. Studying those remains and the scans taken by the Corp ships, the scientists realized that their Corp disruptor missiles and the cannon were based on similar technology. In deciphering the mechanics of the Unk's weapon the scientists developed Choctooine's first disruptor cannon. Like their disruptor missiles, the cannon built up a powerful charge but rather than continuing to build until exploding, the cannon released the excess energy in disruptor beams. In building the new disruptor they discovered ways of increasing the power of their already existing blasters and shields as well.

Pieces of the Unk's hull were also collected. The alloy of which the hull was constructed contained several metals and minerals which Choctooine's scientists had not considered in designing the Corp ship hulls. That alloy however was much stronger than what the Corp was then using. Immediate testing was followed by an immediate rebuilding of the Corp fleet. Fortunately it was over a year before the Unks returned, By then the fleet was largely restored and far improved. Five of the Corp ships damaged but not destroyed in the first attack had been repaired. Those five and the three ships that didn't launch until after the Unk's retreat along with two others still on Choctooine's surface were joined by five new ships. The new ship's hulls were constructed of the new alloy. All them carried the new disruptor cannons, improved shields and blasters. Their remaining satellites were repositioned in orbit and disruptor cannons and the new shields were installed on them as well. The most significant advantage for Choctoine was than when the Unks returned, their cannons had not been replaced. With each attack the Space Corp suffered losses but never again to the extent of the first attack.

The multi armed robots were burned to cinders during entry. No parts of them were ever found and identified. No communication or visualization of the Unk species ever occurred. Neither were any bodies ever recovered. "We could come face to face with an Unk and not know it," Schan thought angrily. Her fingers rolled into a fist as she thought, "If the Unks are involved with the Empire, this mission will be a new beginning of the end for them." Schan looks up as General Oh steps to a podium in the center of the platform and calls for attention. As the others take their seats, Schan puts her thoughts aside and focuses on his words.

-

Moving in hyper space and en route to Crest, Hagjo checks his flight panel and places the Reece on autopilot. Popping a small piece of fudge into his mouth, he closes his eyes and takes several slow, deep breaths. Concentrating, his breath rate slows further as he slips into a relaxed trance in preparation to speak with M and M, his Chedi masters. These two beings introduced Hagjo to the fudge, trained him to be a Chedi and have also become members of his extended family. After several seconds, his breathing slow and steady, Hagjo detects a lightening of the darkness beneath his closed eyelids. The light continues to brighten, becoming almost uncomfortable, before it slowly fades back to a soft soothing level. His eyes still closed, Hagjo senses and then sees his mentors approaching. Their red and green shading, as always, have a calming effect on Hagjo and he slips fully into their presence with ease. As the two nearly identical beings continue toward him, his smile widens. Taking a deep breath he senses the pleasing, sweet aroma of M and M being drawn into his nostrils and realizes that their mental link is complete.

The green M draws near and addresses Hagjo in his familiar style. "Greetings Hagjo!" Grasping one another's arm snugly between the wrist and elbow, they smile warmly at one another.

The red M speaks from a distance as usual. After a simple nod he begins, "A difficult job have you. Much at risk there is. Clever and careful you must be."

The green M releases Hagjo's arm and speaks. "The danger of the Empire's gaining Choctooine must not be underestimated. The Emperor has many conspirators dependant on him to fill their own dark needs. Conspirators who would betray us for his favor. You must be watchful and alert for any sign that the Ally plan is known. You have the training, you know what, who and how. Act with thought, but be prepared to act quickly. Fulfill your orders from the Allies and your additional assignment."

As the two Chedi masters draw back together, the red M continues, "Has your same destination does the one of whom we have spoken. If we are correct regarding his identity, destroy or turn him you must. If he is who we believe, bring him home if you can. Find you, he will. Succeed against him and ensure the safety of the Allies and Choctooine you will."

"How you can succeed is uncertain," the green M continues solemnly. "The future, like the fudge, is never clear, but you must succeed. You will be known to him and he will destroy you if he can. Watch, listen and always be ready to act." Glancing away, the green M frowns slightly. Looking back to Hagjo he says, "You must return to your ship. Use the fudge and stay alert."

Before Hagjo can question M's frown, he's jerked free of his trance by a cluster of debris pummeling his ship's deflector shields. Steering free of the debris field he checks sensors and finds that the field is composed of wreckage. Focusing his scanner allows a closer look and Hagjo recognizes the chocolate brown symbol of the Godiva Nebula on a large slab of scorched hull. Getting back on course he thinks, "There are still many Godivas sympathetic to the Allies' efforts. If something doesn't return the advantage to us soon, all of our support within their ranks will be lost. This plan has got to work!"

-

Well within the Empire's sphere of influence a small but powerful fighter, containing a being strong with the bitter side of the fudge, rushes toward its destination. He wears a uniform very similar to the rest of the Emperor's knights. His uniform however is dark grey in color. On his belt buckle the large C is white. The buckle's background and his mask are blood red. His eyes stare angrily from the slashes in his mask as he pilots his ship. From his Comm Link he listens to the rasping voice of Emperor Sakarin, "...and we must take immediate action. Return to Cert immediately. Together we will select a squad from my best knights. While they prepare for immediate departure I'll give you your orders."

"Yes my Emperor." Diet Vanilla answers in a deep, brooding voice. After closing the connection, he snarls behind the tight mask. Through startlingly white teeth he hisses wickedly as he sets his new course. "Blasted Allies! I'll miss busting the Smore roast on Snicker tomorrow night." His eyes narrow into tight slits as he snarls, "Somebody's going to give me an extra bit o honey for this!" Putting a sugarless white chocolate Godiva bon into his mouth, he slams his thrusters to full. Withdrawing his portable flosser from its own pocket on his thigh, Vanilla glares through his forward view port and struggles to control his anger. Depressing the flosser's power switch a narrow beam of green energy extends across the unit's pronged end. His eyes don't shift from his forward port as Vanilla inserts the flosser into his mouth. Without flinching he directs the fine beam and cleans his teeth while only slightly singeing his gums. The tiny beam wavers from light to dark green as it carbonizes all traces of plaque and cavity causing bacteria from the straight, white teeth. A typical tool of the Empire, the flosser is efficient but not gentle. The comfort from his contact with the flosser allows Vanilla to refocus and console himself as he considers the path he's taken. Fully relaxed he sighs and remembers...

It was Emperor Sakarin who saved Diet Vanilla from the sweet side of the fudge and a life wasted in the pursuit of, as their master put it, less profitable efforts. His Emperor's words, "Indulgence leads to flatulence and relaxation, eventually to sloth," guide Vanilla daily. With his special training, Vanilla is able to allow himself occasional distractions like the white chocolate he's just eaten. Never the sweet, brown chocolate however. His master is always clear as to the dangers associated with that distraction. The bitter fudge that Diet Vanilla and the rest of the Emperor's knights consume allow abilities which assist the Emperor in he and their master's goals. Sakarin instructs that the fudge of the Chedi is of a lower potency due to the sweeteners the Chedi trainers insist on diluting it with. "The sugar causes lack of clarity, complacency, and tooth decay," he warns again and again. His insistence that the Chedi fudge is damaging and the threats of what will occur if his orders are not followed are enough of a deterrent for the other knights. Vanilla's loyalty alone will not allow him to consider ignoring his lord's commands, or those of their master.

Most serving the Empire, unable to receive Vanilla's additional training, are protected from "all" sweets. This allows them to fully concentrate on the Emperor's goals. Such measures are making it possible for the Empire to accomplish tremendous gains. Shutting off his flosser Diet Vanilla hisses, "The Allies will never prevail." Smiling he rubs his tongue along his stinging gums. A piece of the Emperor's fudge would heal the tiny wounds and end his mild discomfort but the thought doesn't occur to him.

-

After Emperor Sakarin closes his connection with Vanilla he sighs contentedly. His smile stretches across his face displaying teeth so white, straight and even that one's eyes are drawn to them in wonder. Resting his bald scalp back onto the threaded fingers of his raised hands, Sakarin sighs again. Converting Vanilla has been one of his finest achievements. The possibilities his most powerful knight makes available to the Empire are considerable. Reclined comfortably on a cushioned chair before a large window, his eyes shift and take in a breath taking view of Cert's capitol city, Retsyn. The regal city-scape with tall and ornate structures is a testament to the wealth of his Empire. Turning away from the view he continues to smile as he considers the status of his realm. The reality of his certain future almost makes him giddy.

Leaning forward he gazes across his office. His eyes revel in the many expensive fixtures. Mounted golden corners and a large gem stone paperweight catch the light on top of his massive obsidian desk. A twelve foot conference table cut in one piece from the last tree on the only inhabited world orbiting the Ruth Dwarf. Chairs, carved from precious woods originating on numerous worlds across his Empire. Expensive pieces of art hang on the walls or are displayed on tables and shelves scattered around the large room. His breath catches greedily in his throat as he thinks of the wealth he commands. His hairless scalp tingles as he looks at his life-size holographic likeness which stares back at him from the opposite end of his large office. Far beyond content, he allows his thoughts to wander. He remembers little of his life before he began serving his master but he is unconcerned with such unimportant information. He's done very well in his role as Emperor and he has all that he desires. Power, wealth, healthy teeth, fresh breath and promises of so much more.

Leaning back in his seat, Sakarin closes his eyes and prepares to deliver his report. Placing a piece of his master's fudge onto his tongue Sakarin's back stiffens, his brow furrows and his lips draw from his teeth which, while still straight, have lost their dazzling whiteness. Pursing his lips, Sakarin swallows down the extremely bitter and powerful fudge. After several deep breaths his brow smooths and his mind focuses. Seconds later he makes mental contact. First, the sterile smell of plastic encloses him. Behind his closed eyelids, he senses a warm pink glow as an artificial sweetness invades his sinus. He twitches slightly as a powerfully sweet taste, overstating the taste of true sugar, assaults his tastebuds. Long practice, gratitude and servitude have enabled him to suppress his revulsion to this potent sensation which, despite the artificial sweetness, is as bitter as the fudge. Finally, he hears his master's voice.

"Yes Sakarin, tell me," the genderless but high-pitched voice of Sweetn Low sounds in Sakarin's mind.

"Yes master," Sakarin begins. "I've contacted Vanilla. He will report here within twenty-four hours. I will see that he immediately selects and prepares a team of our best knights. Within hours of his arrival they'll be ready to receive your orders and move." After a slight pause he continues, "I've been able to learn nothing of the rumors."

"Not unexpected," replies Sweetn Low brusquely. "I've been unable to learn anything either, however, my sources are certain enough to convince me that the Allies and their Chedi supporters are planning something." After a slight pause he continues, "When Vanilla is ready send him and our knights to Crest. It's the Wonka sector our enemies are most concerned about and rightfully so. First he is to secure the station. That should be a simple matter but I want nothing left to chance. After that he and his team will select targets on the edge of the Wonka system and take prisoners. They are to find the information we need. Once this Ally plan is dealt with, Vanilla will be in position for our final advance on Choctooine."

Rubbing his tongue across his teeth Sakarin pauses. With a smile on his lips he suggests, "The Allies can't hurt us, master. Our time has come. Once we've moved into the Wonka sector and captured Choctooine..." Sakarin suddenly grimaces as the artificial sweetness in his mouth grows horribly more potent.

Speaking in a slightly deeper, angrier voice Sweetn Low growls, "Do not underestimate the sweet tooths!" His voice loses some of its sharpness as he continues, "Their sweetened fudge gives them abilities that equal many of our own." With a disgusted sigh, he finishes quickly. "Report to me when Vanilla is en route to Crest."

Sakarin rouses from his trance, the link severed. Taking a drink, to wash the sour sweet taste from his mouth, he turns slitted eyes back to the large window. For several moments his brow stays furrowed while he considers his master's words and concerns. Eventually however his eyes refocus on the wonder of his capitol city. His mind returns to the power the Empire wields and all they have accomplished. Rising the cup again to his lips, his eyes relax. When he lowers the cup, he's smiling.

-

Disgustedly Sweetn Low brushes away his pink cape revealing a wide torso supported by numerous muscular and writhing tentacles. The cape's pitch black lining drapes the arms of the large chair he drops into. Still sitting and using a spider like motion he moves the chair across the room and up to a large, pink, stone topped desk. Pulling up tight he closes his three pairs of eyes and leans forward onto a cluster of tentacles. His lips draw back and his teeth, straight, smooth and brilliant white grind in frustration. His confidence in his control of and the loyalty of his Emperor is strong but he wishes Sakarin was better able to see the danger the sweet tooths represent. Pushing away from the desk and turning the chair to his right, Sweetn Low looks out a wall of glass and squints into a brilliant, bright red sunset. The alien landscape beyond the glass is disturbingly beautiful. The sun's rays stain the lush fauna with a bloodish hue. The red light also reaches through the glass turning Sweetn Low's anaerobic blue skin a pale purple. It further deepens the pink shading of his clothes and furnishings. His three sets of pupils grow smaller in the direct light as his thoughts drift from his life as the true leader of this Empire, back to the years before he had begun to build, even conceive of it.

His home world was located on the other side of the galaxy where his people at that time ruled a different Empire. The other races of that sector were subjected to generations of cruel servitude and piracy before Sweetn Low's people crippled their own ability to maintain it. Focused only on gaining wealth and power they polluted and over used their world's natural resources until eventually every world they inhabited was destroyed by global warming and waste. Destruction of all things natural turned their worlds from beautiful blue marbles into an ugly black and brown masses which were no longer even round. Placement of waste distorted the planets further and further until they took on the shape of blunt cornered cubes. On his home world, his people had been driven inside buildings which extended hundreds of levels above and below the surface. Even while imprisoned in those structures they held their course. Poisonous pollutants were drawn from their water and laboratory prepared foods and then dumped onto the planet with all the other waste generated by his people. Eventually all the worlds central to their Empire reached a level of toxicity which left them too toxic for further use. Simultaneously their enslaved worlds, hoping for quick death rather then the slow torture they were enduring, revolted. Too weak to free themselves, Sweetn Low's people first fought to retain their control but quickly accepted that the damage they'd inflicted to those worlds left them unworthy of their efforts to retain them. Gathering their wealth and largest war ships, he and his people departed in all directions.

His ship arrived in this sector of the galaxy intent on recreatinging their Empire. After a few minor victories however they came up against and were pummeled by the forces on Choctooine. That defeat resulted in another retreat which left Sweetn Low stranded and alone on an isolated world which would eventually be discovered and populated by humans. Sweetn Low's tentacles spiraled into tight angry coils as he remembered...

It was a planet in a sector beyond the edge of the trade routes. His ship, heavily damaged and almost out of fuel, limped as far as it could go. Finding that then empty world on their sensors, his Captain ordered the ship into orbit. Repairs begun while teams moved to the surface to gather fuel, materials for repairing the ship and other supplies. After several months of constant effort they were ready to continue their full retreat.

The crew's will broken by multiple defeats, his Captain determined a course which will take them to the far side of the galaxy. Hopefully far from chocolate in any form. As equipment and supplies were being stored on the ship, Sweetn Low, the ship's surgeon, was among the last on the planet's surface. Much of his medical equipment had been destroyed by power surges and overloads during their battles. Before leaving the planet he gathered fresh herbs to stock his limited medical stores. His scanner had identified several plants which could be used to form medicines he would find useful in treating the injured on board. On a high precipice he was balanced and reaching for a bush which he intended to transplant onto his ship when an alert was transmitted over his Comm Link. Precariously balanced he was startled by the high pitched whine. His powerful tentacle twitched and dislodged the stone he had braced himself with. Despite the number and strength of his tentacles, he slid and fell over the edge and dropped over five meters before hitting the rocks below. When he awoke he found his body only bruised but his Comm Link shattered. Calling out he received no response. Rising from the ground he hurried back toward the clearing where his shuttle had landed. Air rushing in and out of his open mouth he crashed through the forest in a panic. He found his fear justified when he reached the clearing and found only charred ground where the shuttle had been.

He waited in that clearing for several days before staggering off for food and water. Returning much of the day and every night for weeks he watched the sky for some sign of a shuttle returning. At night he watched for the tiny spot of orbiting light which would be his orbiting ship. Eventually he accepted that he'd been left behind and moved nearer to water and food. Angry but resigned he built shelter and began to make an effort to survive long term. He never learned the reason for the alert which had startled him and caused his fall. Neither did he ever find out whether his ship was destroyed or had simply left without him. All he could do was survive and wait for his situation to change.

It was over sixty years later that he discovered his first sign of intelligent life on that otherwise empty world. One early morning, while preparing a meal, he heard the distant buzz of an engine. Hurrying to a clearing he saw a skip moving quickly away. Noting its flight path he gathered supplies and followed. It was months before he saw another skip and almost two years before he found the settlement they had launched from. By then the settlement had grown to a city and space port with a primarily human population. His pulse raced angrily as he watched the "two legs" hurrying through their activities. He fumed as ships, any of which could have freed him from his prison, came and went. Keeping his distance he watched and noted that security around the ships was very high. Theft was not an option. Studying the population he soon realized that other races had settled there as well. Encouraged by that alien presence he cautiously entered the city and relaxed when he was treated as merely another ugly alien. He wandered for half a day before his first exposure to chocolate. Performing a quick retreat he left the city and sat in the brush beyond the space port's perimeter.

...

His people's first exposure to chocolate occurred on one of the first populated planets they encountered on this side of the galaxy. A small planet circling a dwarf star floated beneath their ship, green and defenseless. The Captain ordered a shuttle with a scouting party to the surface. Two of the party suffocated within minutes of leaving their shuttle. The natives, with chocolate on their breaths, only compounded the problem as they crowded in to help. Dissecting the bodies of the crewmen Sweetn Low quickly determined the cause and suggested to his Captain that they had been poisoned. It wasn't until his ship had destroyed most of the life on that small and now far less green world and had moved to another, also populated by chocolate loving two legs, that they realized the truth. He and his staff immediately began work on an antidote designed to counteract the powerful substance's effects. Their success was not yet complete as the ship moved on to other worlds, many of whom contained the brown poison. After finding chocolate in abundance on dozens of worlds spread across many systems, his people began scanning for and targeting chocolate rich worlds, knowing that if they were to conquer this section of the galaxy they would have to eliminate the poison from its worlds. Their success on the numerous worlds they raided, looted and left with threats of their return, had them confident upon their arrival at Choctooine. They still gasped from distant orbit at the planet's chocolate levels. The environment was so saturated with the deadly substance that they dared not consider going to the surface. Instead they charged their weapons and moved in, intent on stripping the surface of all traces of the substance.

...

_Again threatened by chocolate lovers, Sweetn Low hid outside the city and seethed. He hated the two legs and loathed the thought of living among them. It was their fault, through their savage defense of their world, that he was here, alone and helpless. He smiled, flexing his muscular tentacles. _

_"Well, not helpless," he hissed._

_Desirous of the comforts of the city he glared at its buildings and inhabitants. While he had survived these many years, he had no desire to continue living by his wits alone. At least not in the wild. Entering the city again he studied his prey further. There wasn't much chocolate. Most of it was cheap and diluted with artificial flavoring and sweeteners. If he could access medical supplies here, he was certain that he could duplicate and improve the antidote that he and the staff on his ship had worked so hard to perfect._

_There wasn't a great deal the space port had to offer beyond the bare necessities of shelter and provisions, but after so many years with neither, the city looked like a paradise. He needed this place but he must find a notch into which he could fit and support himself. With his medical training he went first to the space port's hospital but realized quickly that the physiology of the two legs was too foreign to him. All they had in common with him was teeth._

_As a dentist Sweetn Low spent every day repairing the teeth of the humans, who he now referred to as sweet tooths. All of them, with teeth damaged, even on that desolate rock, from the regular consumption of a wide variety of sweets, including chocolate. His patients' whining comments ring still in his ears._

_"You understand Doc. It's just irresistible!"_

_Sweetn Low's eyes narrow jealously as he remembers the joy in their voices as they spoke of the dark and milk chocolate they consumed at every opportunity. His powerful tentacles itched to break the delicate bones of his soft fleshed, indulgent patients. That temptation made it necessary for him to stay away from the exam room until his patients were sedated and incapable of speech. He also saw that his technicians cleaned the patient's teeth well before he drew near them. An aggravating but necessary precaution to avoid any allergic reaction from residual cocoa. Even as he injected, drilled and prodded into their scrubbed and bleeding gums he imagined, in their drugged expressions, that they were savoring their next taste._

_He wasn't gentle as he worked, hoping to draw some satisfaction from their discomfort. Hoping he would gain some relief from the resentment, envy and anger he felt. As his patients squirmed in the chair, he dreamed of an empire, his empire, in which he would not need to fear. Where he would be safe and have no reason to envy. His subjects completely under his control and all forms of chocolate, abolished. But after his patients left he would see a view screen broadcast or glance out a window at passing, indulging creatures and writhe again with unquenchable desire. His inability to even smell the sweet brown joy this part of the galaxy loved without becoming dangerously ill maddened him. Without his antidote, he could bear no exposure without his throat closing and his head pounding. The symptoms varied from migraine like pain to life threatening asphyxiation. This weakness set him apart from all of his patients and everyone else he knew on that small planet. Chocolate was a happy part of the lives of most known life forms in this section of the galaxy. All life forms with a sense of taste. In anger he swore, "Since I can't have it, no one will!" _

_There were few dentists on that desolate world. Sweetn Low's practice and wealth grew. Over the years, with his wealth growing, he saw opportunity and began forming his dream. Knowing he would also need power for true success he turned to the greatest local power he knew. Increasing the dosage of his ever improving antidote he prepared himself for regular exposure to chocolate. Such large doses of the medication left him irritable and jumpy but able to function. Approaching two Chedi who were headquartered on that desolate world, he convinced them of his sincerity and soon was studying under those lesser prophets of the Chedi's fudge. In those days, before the creation of the Empire and the formation of its knights, the had no real opposition. Few of their number were fully trained before going into the field where their skills were honed. With the best intentions but young and minimally experienced, these Chedi should not have been instructing as they did not yet possess a full knowledge of the fudge's capabilities. Their judgment also lacked in their accepting Sweetn Low as a student. Sly and patient, Sweetn Low learned what he could of their strengths as well as their weaknesses. He learned much to his benefit, including how the Chedi's fudge was produced. Foolishly, the Chedi taught him all the specifics of the special processing of the chocolate which strengthened its enhancing properties far beyond its normal levels. The Chedi instructors explained:_

_"...the power is in the chocolate but power alone corrupts. As with life, the fudge must be measured, used sensibly and sweetened. This handling of the fudge, if done incorrectly or insufficiently could lead the consumer to become misdirected, self serving and uncharitably bitter." The young Chediinstructors, unaware of Sweetn Low's antidote, believed the consumption of the fudge would negate any possibly negative consequences of the lessons their student learned. Along with combating his symptoms however, his antidote protected Sweet-N- Low from the fudge's positive influences. Masking the fudge's sweetness blocked some of its enhancements, but also shielded him from its unprofitable guidance. Uninterested in Chedi philosophy, Sweetn Low instead listened and learned only their methods._

_Eventually his instructors recognized that Sweetn Low's intentions were not aligned with their order's goals. In an effort to correct their error the Chedi stopped their training and forced Sweet-N- Low to leave. Underestimating him, they took his Chedi equipment and notes while instructing_

_"Forget what you've learned here. You've learned only enough to get yourself killed."_

_Sweet-N- Low's tentacles slither into new positions as he shifts in his seat and smiles._

_"Just as well..." he hisses. "I'd learned more than they realized and the high doses of antidote needed to survive the training would have damaged me if I'd continued much longer." Working while masked and heavily gowned in his office's lab Sweetn Low was surprised at how quickly he was able to adjust the Chedi's fudge to meet his needs. Within just a few years he had many fools gorged on his own bitter fudge. Each eagerly followed him under the promise of weight loss, good health, dental hygiene and advancement toward great wealth through a clear mind, complexion and force. Each were willing to follow every of Sweetn Low's whims in pursuit of the conquests he promised. For his full plan to succeed however, Sweet-N- Low needed many more in his service. Many humans were squeamish and distrustful due to his hyper alien appearance however. His plan proceeded slowly until he was able to gain control of a weak minded psychic._

_After over a decade of living amongst the chocolate loving humans, Sweetn Low still only frequented the open air late at night. On one such night, passing outside a theater Sweet-N- Low sensed a powerful though simple mind. Through his use of his version of the Chedi's fudge, along with his antidote, Sweetn Low gained an elevated level of psychic abilities. Certain he would be exposed to chocolate once in the theater, he took more of his antidote before buying a ticket and entering to investigate. Inside he found a human performing simple but impressive mind reading tricks to a fascinated audience. Sweet-N- Low sitting and watching the act was fascinated as well realizing that the young man either had no idea of the true extent of his abilities or was simply not cleaver enough to identify a more profitable use for them. Allowing the human to finish his performance, Sweet-N- Low waited outside the theater and approached the human as he exited the stage entrance. "That was very impressive," he began. Flattery and the offer of an expensive meal quickly gained the simpleton's undivided attention. Turning to find an open restaurant Sweetn Low continued his flattery and during dinner added promises of wealth. His target's eagerness to obtain all that was promised ensured loyalty and sincere cooperation. Taking the psychic to his home, Sweetn Low began immediately to prepare his new "partner's" mind. Along with the beginnings of understanding regarding Sweetn Low's plans and his methods of achieving them, Sweetn Low instilled a fierce sense of loyalty and dependance in himself. In weeks his mentally restructured slave was everything Sweetn Low needed him to be._

_Once satisfied with his slave, Sweetn Low began to truly forward his plans. He renamed his future Emperor, Sakarin. Once Sakarin assumed the position of authority over Sweetn Low's minion, their mental link allowed Sweetn Low to rule without being seen. While it galled Sweetn Low to relinquish his future throne, even to a figurehead, he had two strong reasons to do so. One was to more easily gather his mostly human subordinates, soon to be soldiers. Having one of their own in charge made recruitment far easier. The most important reason to enlist Sakarin however was Sweetn Low's fear of being recognized as a member of the Unknowns, the race that attacked Choctooine. That chocolate filled world would have to be one of his early targets and recognition would multiply the early opposition to his efforts. With danger of discovery solved and the hindrance of his appearance dealt with as well, the tension among his human subjects disappeared and as their numbers grew, his plan began to truly progress._

_"Sakarin's not perfect..." Sweetn Low thinks with a tilt of his head, "...but he's quite satisfactory. He's learned much under my instruction..." he smiles, "...and I have learned as well." Sweetn Low pauses in his reminisces as his eyes track a small leather plated creature moving through the brush outside his window. Sweetn Low's six eyes squint pleasurably as he watches the qig's flat nose twitch at the scent of the bait sitting in the center of a cleared patch of ground. The creature bolts toward the bait in an astounding burst of speed. Its short legs are a blur as it covers the distance and leaps onto the bait. Sinking its teeth deep into its catch, which is almost half the qig's size, the small creature shifts its weight. The bait tips over allowing the qig to regain its feet just before being blown to pieces by a blaster bolt. Sweetn Low chuckles as he sets aside his remote control. Smoking pieces of the bait and the qig land near the edge of the clearing and are quickly snatched up by other qigs which dart out and immediately back into the protection of the brush._

_Sweetn Low's eyes loose focus again as his mind returns to his Empire's history..._

_Once he and his followers moved to Cert, Sweetn Low guided Sakarin into the political arena and others of his followers into the military. The wealth he provided his people drew the attention of just those Sweetn Low wanted to target. Sakarin, armed with his master's intelligence, determination and wealth quickly gained power. Still perfecting how to direct Sakarin's abilities, Sweetn Low discovered a path to further possibilities. Under Sweetn Low's guidance, Sakarin reached into the minds of Cert's most powerful and bound them ever tighter to Sweetn Low's control. Regular doses of fudge increased that hold further. Within ten years the old Republic became Sweetn Low's Empire._

_As the Chedi problem grew, Sweetn Low enlisted the Zours, a puckered, sour race of beings in the Lemo'n system. In his service, the Zour's increased production of the bitter fudge which Sweetn Low used to train and enhance additional knights. He also continued secretly using it to enslave his less willing subjects._

_The extremely sour environment of the Zour home world is the perfect location for his fudge's production as it is rarely visited by off worlders. The Zour's preference toward all things sour also negates any inclination they might otherwise have entertained to sample his product. The puckered little beings distinguished clearly between their preferred sour and the fudge's bitter flavor. They had no use for the power it offered beyond the confines of their sour little planet. With his Empire growing steadily in power and wealth. Sweetn Low no longer needed to subject himself to the bitter substance or his also unpleasant antidote. Sweetn Low, therefore, is very careful with his exposure to the chocolate rich concoction but Sakarin uses and dispenses it ensuring their knight's advantages as they follow his master's orders._

_The Empire grew rapidly. Few stood against their might for long. The only true exceptions remain the Empire's greatest enemies, the Chedi and their Ally conspirators. Both have bases on Choctooine which still serves as the largest contributor to the chocolate lines. Closing the chocolate lines had been an early goal of his people. Sweetn Low' s tentacles tremble in anger as he considers the losses his kind suffered years ago when their goal should have been so easy to accomplish. Now his people have all fled to the far reaches of the galaxy in the hope that there, chocolate would not exist. "They are all gone, who knows where, and I'm here alone." Sweetn Low sighs with contempt and then relaxes as he thinks, "Or I would be alone if not for my Empire."_

_The Empire continued to grow despite Chedi and Ally interference but angered by constant and increasingly successful opposition, Sweetn Low formulated and enacted another plan. Seven years ago, using Sakarin's psychic abilities, boosted with his own understanding of how best to employ them, Sweetn Low picked a subject who, once properly prepared, would bring about the collapse of Choctooine and thereby both the Allies and the Chedi. Diet Vanilla's full consumption into the fold has already proven itself to be the wisest stroke of success yet for Sweetn Low and his empire._

_Spinning his chair Sweetn Low faces his desk. The red light of the planet's sun warms the back of his head as his eyes widen. His pupils expanding Sweetn Low's upper lip curls evilly._

_"My fudge does not enhance at the same level as the Chedi..." A fact that he doesn't discuss even with Sakarin. "...but my knights far outnumber their members and that greater number will overcome the extra benefits of the Chedi fudge." His mouth stretching into a wide, ugly grin he continues. "My Empire is larger than the Allies dream of becoming and Sakarin is right on one point. Diet Vanilla! Now that Crest is completed, Vanilla will prove invaluable as we make our final move into the Wonka Sector and onto Choctooine. The Chedi and their puny Ally friends will soon see just how futile their resistance has been." His eyes which had narrowed into angry slits, relax as his lips spread into a smile. "And just before Choctoonie falls I will take my proper place as the true and public emperor of my kingdom. It will be my face, the face of an Unk, the last and short lived survivors will see as we fire our final rounds at the planet's surface." Satisfied that Vanilla will soon be on his way to Crest and that his plans will soon bear the fruit Sweetn Low's so long awaited, he closes his three sets of eyes and settles back into his chair. Several tentacles writhe into comfortable positions on his wide chest as he sighs. "Yes..." he whispers, "...things are going very well indeed."_

-

Schan, sitting through the sixth hour of presentations has slid from anxious excitement to seat numbed fatigue as she listens to explanations and details which she will need to commit to memory before the Ally attack. As another schematic is prepared for viewing, she checks the time and realizes that Hagjo is halfway to Crest. As an elaborate projection appears before her, Schan leans forward, takes a drink of the hot chocolate, caffeine spiked drink before her and prepares to be immersed in another layer of technical information. Waiting for the next speaker, her hand comes up and catches the pendant beneath her blouse. Wishing Hagjo well she refocuses as a large, dark purple bug crawls up to the empty space at the podium. Wielding a laser pointer, the bug lifts itself into an upright position and braces itself by partially extending the hard shell which protects its useless wings. Directing his audience's attention to a point on the projection the bug's mandibles quiver rapidly and he begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FUDGE THICKENS**

"Release control of your helm. We'll steer you in," orders an officer from Crest's security deck.

Leaning forward, Hagjo presses several buttons before answering, "Ready here." As the ship lurches slightly he assumes his alias and yells, "Easy!" Rechecking his board he continues, "You have control. Don't damage my ship!" He then smiles at the answering silence before settling back and watching his forward view screen.

As required by Empire law, he had dropped the Reece from hyper space fifteen minutes ago and began cooling his hyper drive coils. Any ship dropping from hyper space closer to an Empire facility would be fired on without question. Also, no ship whose coils were not properly cooled would be allowed to dock. The drive's residual energy field could be extremely dangerous within the confines of a docking bay.

Hagjo had already been contacted twice by Crest security regarding clearance to continue his approach. Both times the queries were cut short after linking with his on board identification file. His alias as a smuggler of fine and rare treats, in the Emperor's personal ranks, moved things along smoothly and quickly.

Hagjo's face tightens as his ship closes on the Crest stronghold. All of the Empire's stations are formidable. The strongholds however, are to the Empire what their pyramids once were to the ancient Toblerones. Those immense ancient structures stood as impressive symbols of the power of their then sprawling Empire. The strongholds certainly deliver that message as well. They too are immense but are far more than a "symbol" of power. Eight Chedi have lost their lives at Crest during earlier, less ambitious, assignments. All of the previous Ally attempts to overpower any stronghold had failed miserably. Despite the stronghold's history, size and power, Hagjo's not concerned for his safety as he makes his approach. He's confident in the team that generated his alias and his own ability to survive under cover while on the stronghold. His concern is for Schan and the other Chedi and Allies in the upcoming attack.

Drawing closer still, Crest quickly fills Hagjo's forward view port. The eight sided stronghold is imposing and uncomfortably similar to the ship used during the Unk attacks on Choctooine. The only clear differences between the two, other than advanced technology, is that the strongholds are far larger. Crest's upper hull is four kilometers high and half again as wide. Below a power ring of shield generators and weapons is the lower hull which extends another two kilometers. Together the strongholds' two hulls form the largest man made structures in known space. Both upper and lower hulls are peppered with shield generators which produce layered force fields. The layered fields leave slots allowing for the mobility of the stronghold's one man fighter ships, an important part of its defense. There are dozens of blaster ports patterned over its hull as well as eight disruptor cannons. The last prominent features are the many launch ports and landing bay portals. Together these structures allow for the launching of the stronghold's one man fighters.

Most of the stronghold's weaponry are on its upper hull. The lower hull, where Hagjo's ship is being directed, is primarily used for docking and off loading of large cargo ships and troop carriers. Non military visitors to Crest are also allowed to store their ships there. The lower hull's shielding is substantial but this section of the station doesn't present an inviting offensive target as all of the station's important systems are on the upper decks.

The Ally plan is well thought out and their people are well trained. The strongholds however are formidable. Each of the Chedi and Ally forces will have to do their part to the very best of their ability to ensure the success of this mission.

-

Wearing a pouch of fudge on his belt and with his energy blade concealed beneath the blaster on his hip, Hagjo steps off the Reece and onto the cold, dark deck of the landing bay. There seems to be no higher level of security at this time.

"If there are any leaks concerning the Ally plans..." Hagjo thinks, "...there will be some sign of it over the next two weeks leading up to the attack.

As Hagjo steps away from his ship a deck hand gestures toward a distant doorway. Barely looking up from his data screen he orders, "Report to the Deck Master for processing."

Hagjo nods in response but turns and stands where he is as the Reece is moved down into storage to be secured. Pretending to watch their progress, Hagjo instead pictures Schan's face and thinks of their reunion and marriage. When the Reece has been moved out of view, he turns toward the Deck Master's office. Crossing the bay, he slips completely into his assumed role and begins his mission in earnest.

-

It had been a long day at NON PAREIL and General Oh had promised more to follow. During lunch Schan had scheduled time in the gym that evening and Kako had come along. While unable to exercise at a 's level Kako's military training has him in excellent shape and he was able to present some challenge to Schan during their sparring. Both left the facility refreshed from their difficult day. "I'll see you in the morning," Schan says with a wave as they part where they'd met that morning, near the feet of Non Pareil's holo-statue. As she turns away, Schan's mind is immediately on Hagjo who has surely reached Crest by now.

-

Hagjo moves through Crest's corridors en route to his assigned quarters. As always he's amazed and distressed by the appearance of those under the Emperor's control. Most are overly thin as weight gain implies weakness to the Emperor's cause and a disobeying of his orders. This also explains the regular sound of retching from the restrooms near the galley. Eating disorders are common among the lowest ranks whether they be human or any other of the numerous races represented within the Empire. Even Skarsdalians, whose diet Hagjo finds almost incomprehensible are victims of the Empire's strict control. Crest's long, neutral colored corridors are also filled with the ever present smell of toothpaste. Every lavatory hums with the constant sound of brushing. Each and every crew member has bright, straight, healthy teeth and would have dazzling smiles if they were ever moved to use them. The rigors of life on board a Empire facility rarely gives the crew reason to smile openly however. Crest clearly presents no exception to that rule. The crew's life consists of work, duty and regular visits to the many dental suits. The dentists, with their pale unsmiling faces, slitted, evil eyes and hands always smelling of antiseptic provide nothing more than another reason not to smile. Each constantly administers powerful drugs which stop pain but also most other sensations in one's mouth, including taste. A benefit to a crew for whom sweets and calories pave the road to discharge or worse. "If they can't taste the food..." Hagjo supposes, "...much of its temptation is removed as well.

The Empire has turned dental hygiene and treatment into barbarism as the Emperor uses both as tools to frighten and control. There are of course dentists on Choctooine and all the planets outside the Emperor's control. No world with sugar could survive without them. Those dentists however are doctors intent on the good health of their patients. Schan's father is a dentist and neither he or any dentist, not under the Emperor's thumb, would participate in the practices employed within the Empire.

Regular shipments of forbidden contraband are admitted onto all of the strongholds of the Empire as well as other facilities. Rumors and proof of the Emperor himself regularly partaking in edibles forbidden to his people are common although rarely spoken aloud. No one wants to admit to knowing too much about the Emperor's business, including the purpose of his smugglers. Many who knew more than the Emperor deemed necessary and all who spoke against the Emperor or his methods, simply disappeared. Greed, based on constant promises of advancement and reward to those that obey, and fear, not loyalty, are what holds the Empire together. That fear gives Hagjo, with his carefully prepared alias, several advantages on board. With few questions he easily walked through his processing with the Deck Master. Why the Emperor used smugglers and what their duties were are questions no one wanted to be caught asking.

Focusing on his training under M and M and relying on his fudge enhancements, Hagjo shakes off the chill of seeing so many of the Empire's wretched victims. If possible, his determination that this plan succeed strengthened.

-

Schan closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and stretches the muscles in her neck as her fingers quickly work the keyboard of the vid pad before her. The vid pad's monitor is displaying a detailed schematic of one of Crest's disruptor cannons. In conjunction with several fluctuating readouts along the screen's edge, colored symbols identify targets which, depending on the circumstances created by the disruption units, would be most effective during battle. To her right is a barely touched, cold plate of food which thirty minutes ago was to have been her breakfast. Resting her hands, Schan looks toward the tray and grimaces at the cold cocoa and eggs. Picking up a glass of light blue juice she sighs and looks back toward her vid pad as she takes a sip. Punching a button beside the screen she watches as the schematic of the cannon fades and is replaced by a shield projector. It too is highlighted with several colored markings and bordered by fluctuating readouts. Sighing again Schan sits back and takes another swallow of juice.

Yesterday, General Oh made one of the longest presentations Schan had ever received from him before turning the podium over to the first of the three engineers Kako had mentioned as he escorted her to the briefing room. Each engineer had spoken for a full hour with pauses to refer to the stronghold projections around them and the diagrams on the vid pads which had been distributed to everyone present. It is the units being installed by Hagjo, Wilev and Duke, which make this mission possible when previous attempts had failed horribly. The disruption devices still sound like fiction to Schan, despite all the technical proof that was offered yesterday. The technical detail the engineers continue to present will be the base of their knowledge as General Oh and pilot commanders rethink their attack on the strongholds. Schan's assignment to lead a squad of six ships has changed. She now will be directing four squads. She will base her direction of the squads' attacks on Crest's status as provided through the information being supplied in these briefings and her sensor readings during the battle. She and the other new commanders, being briefed with her, will need to consider and decide which targets to direct their squads to. If the right strikes are made, the effects of the disruptive devices will be multiplied. This is all assuming that Hagjo and company are able to get the units placed before the attack begins. Out of a growing habit, Schan reaches up and fingers her pendant as she thinks of Hagjo until her eyes focus and snap suddenly to her right. They relax as they land on Kako who is hurrying toward her table. The smile on his face calms her but also makes her anxious to hear his news.

Kako arrives at the table and before he's fully seated has begun to speak. "We've intercepted the strongholds' latest report."

As Kako finishes sitting down Schan asks, "Yes?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Kako reports with a smile. "No security issues, no suspicious boarders," He leans forward and speaks quietly. "Buried within the general station reports however..." Kako leans toward Schan and holding out a data pad reads, "Identification verified for boarding of Emperor's agent "J-bond" and mooring of his ship, the Reece." Schan sighs deeply as Kako continues. "He's on board and his cover has been accepted."

Schan's eyes tighten slightly as she asks, "And we've no reason not to believe..."

"None." Kako interrupts. "The version of the reports directed to Pepsodent and Colgate have the standard revisions from the report to Cert. All are identical in every other way. The Empire doesn't suspect a thing."

-

Hagjo grimaces as he tastes the first fork full of his meal. That the food is warm is all that can be said in defense of the kitchen staff. Looking around the dining hall he sees a determined lack of enthusiasm on the faces of all the crew eating lunch on this shift. Taking another fork full he imagines the meal Schan will be enjoying at the Non Pareil. "The chefs there are excellent!" he thinks. "She's earning it too. I'm sure she's putting in full days." Grimacing again he washes the food down with a drink of over brewed coffee. His expression doesn't change as the bitter flavor of the coffee has overcome the weak artificial sugar he's added.

-

Schan's eyes close as she rubs the pressure points at her temples gently with her fingertips. Again she is sitting before a vid pad. This time the pad is displaying a schematic of one of the Crest's battle generators which will be targeted by Hagjo with the disruptor unit. As she watches the schematic animates the generator's power flow as it rushes throughout Crest's defensive and offensive systems. Eventually the screen displays an exterior view of Crest with pulsing lines representing the constant energy flow. Presented again are the colored markings identifying potentially favorable targets. Again too, Schan is sitting beside a barely touched plate of food. This time the food was to have been her dinner but fortunately, having learned from her breakfast and lunch, she has selected a salad. Picking up her fork she stabs a mouthful of multi colored leaves and lifts them toward her mouth. As she does her eyes drift across the room which, while very quiet, is full of and Allies studying their own vid pads. The sound of her chewing covers the small noise generated by her murmuring companions. At the other end of her table, Robja, a Chedi and friend struggles with several large sheets of paper. When he looks up Schan smiles at his expression and he smiles back noticing her attention. "Why didn't they put all this on the vid pads?" he asks.

"I think they thought it would be better to be able to see the drawing as a whole and in a size in which details are still visible." Schan mumbles around her food.

"Yeah, well. Maybe." Robjaresponds and lays the drawing on the table before him. Setting the vid pad on top he is immediately reimmersed in his work.

Schan turns back to her plate but doesn't fill her fork before someone steps up to her table. Looking up again she smiles recognizing a childhood friend of Hagjo's. "Gordo, how are you?" she asks with a happy smile.

She quickly stands and as they embrace Gordo answers, "Almost as busy as you've been." As he steps back he continues, "My assignment on the Sundae's kept me in orbit until yesterday. I've been assigned to a destroyer which will be part of the attack on the Crest." Schan's eyes widen as he continues, "As a member of General Oh's staff I knew about the attack, but I wasn't directly involved until this assignment."

"Well, welcome to the team." As they sit across from one another Schan continues, "I haven't seen you in the briefing room."

Gordo nods, "I'll be there in the morning, playing catch up."

"Well, brace yourself," Schan replies. "It's a lot of information."

"Yeah, I got a bit of a heads up this afternoon." He raises his brows and sighs, "They've promised me and the rest of the crew some catchup tutoring." He pauses and looks into Schan's eyes. "I was with Hagjo just before he left." Schan looks back and waits. "I met him on the Sundae that morning before his briefing and again at his ship's docking port." At this point Gordo smiles. "I told him I'd keep an eye on you." As Schan's eyebrows rise he finishes, "He wished me luck." Schan smiles back. "I haven't been able to catch up with you with the schedule they have you on. I'm glad you're doing well and I'm very happy to be on the team assigned to Crest."

"Me too!" Schan replies taking and squeezing his hand.

Gordo squeezes back before standing. "I'd better get going. I've got to meet my team tonight in preparation for tomorrow. I'll see you there."

Schan nods and waves goodbye as Gordo hurries away. As he exits the room she sighs and taking another mouth full of food directs her eyes back to her vid screen. She scans the schematic for several seconds before her eyes shift and land on the vid's date display.

-

If anything, Hagjo's first few days on Crest have been boring. Sitting on board the Reece he looks away from a data screen displaying the date, leans back and considers his mission so far. He's found nothing to indicate the crew is preparing for an attack. His _spying_ has been very easy as he does not seem to be attracting any special attention from the crew. Clearly, it's not uncommon to see the Emperor's special staff on board. His badge with the Emperor's service insignia has allowed him easy access to all the stronghold facilities. His walks through the engineering section have been interesting and informative. One crewman escorted him on a quick walk through of the section containing the battle generators. He now knows precisely where they are and how to reach them. While it's unlikely that his badge will get him past the security system enclosing the generators, Hagjo is confident that his Chedi abilities will enable him to overcome any difficulties they might create. He also learned a lot from his time in information control where he accessed files on a variety of subjects concerning Empire security, technology and plans for expansion into other systems. None of the data is highly classified but all information is good information. He copied many of the files and has just loaded them into a secured directory on the Reece's computer.

The food on Crest had been unexciting as well until he found the senior officer's galley. Most of the crew are barred from entry but again, his badge allows access. Eating off schedule he avoids contact with most of Crest's elitist officers. There's no advantage in drawing any more attention to himself than necessary. He eats most of his meals there where the food is excellent, when compared to the lower ranked crew's galley. His confidence grows as his mission progresses with no sign of trouble.

-

That night as Hagjo sleeps, Diet Vanilla arrives on Crest with nine of the Emperor's knights. His small but powerful battle ship lands quietly on the bay deck as Crest's new Commander attempts an aloof stance. Once the ship's anti-gravity bands have darkened, a squad of Crest officers hastily move into inspection formation. Seconds later the fighter's hatch opens with a loud hiss and Diet Vanilla exits followed closely by the knights. As he steps onto the deck he's greeted by Commander Whitmans. "Welcome aboard Lord Vanilla. My..."

Without comment, Vanilla walks past him and gestures to his knights who gather around him. As Commander Whitmans approaches, Diet Vanilla looks at him and states, "You and your men are dismissed Commander." The Commander nods and steps back but continues watching and listening as Diet Vanilla gives his knights their final instructions. After several seconds Diet Vanilla pauses and slits his eyes at the Commander who recoils. Diet Vanilla tilts his head and asks, "Was I unclear Commander?"

"I'm sorry Lord Vanilla. No sir, I mean yes you were very clear my lord." After a quick bow Whitmans quickly turns, dismisses his officers and exits the bay.

Moments later Diet Vanilla sends his knights to their assigned tasks. In silence and haste they turn and leave the bay to begin an immediate inspection of the stronghold. It's an exercise directed primarily at intimidation. The stronghold is much too large for so few to truly secure but the attempt will put the entire crew on guard and ensure their alertness. Knowing secrecy will have a stronger effect on the crew, Diet Vanilla instructed the knights be discreet but determined in their search for anything or anyone suspicious on board. They've also been instructed to be prepared to report to him in twenty-four hours.

As the knights leave, Diet Vanilla turns and watches his ship as it's piloted out of the bay en route to storage on the lower decks. The deck crew works swiftly and efficiently as they secure and power down the bay. Vanilla is impressed as he watches them work. Once his ship has moved out of sight, the deck hand in charge turns and salutes Vanilla who signals for him to approach. The expression on the deck hand's face tightens but doesn't betray the increased level of anxiety Vanilla can sense from him as he hurries over. When he arrives Vanilla orders, "Contact your Commander. Tell him I will meet him in the Emperor's quarters, immediately!" He shouts a final instruction at the retreating crewman before turning and crossing the bay. A smile forms on his lips as he envisions the color draining from Whitmans' face upon receipt of his summons.

Exiting the bay Diet Vanilla crosses the corridor as Crest crew members look down and walk quickly around him. Approaching a lift he glances at the call button and it engages. Seconds later the doors open and the three crew members on board quickly salute and exit. As the lift doors close Vanilla smiles and rests his hand on his portable flosser.

-

On Crest's Command Deck, Whitmans' crew are busy with their duties. A large screen toward the front of the triangular room displays a view of the star-scape surrounding the station. Crewmen work at stations positioned around the deck, most of which face the large screen. The crew makeup is primarily human although several races are represented. A chirp from the communication station draws the attention of one of the non-human crew. The two-faced Siamese crewman, Now and Later, looks toward the Comm Link's receiver at their station. The being's wide head contains two faces which are positioned at forty five degree angles to one another. Leaning over their control panel the crewman activates the comm link. Now, the face on the left answers, "Communications, report." Listening to a device inserted into their left ear, Now, receives Diet Vanilla's order. Later, the face to the right, also listens but maintains his focus on their control panel. Now frowns as she turns and looks toward the Commander who has only seconds ago returned from Diet Vanilla's very short welcome on the landing bay. "Commander..." she reports, "...Diet Vanilla has ordered that you meet him in the Emperor's quarters." She hesitates for a moment before completing the message. "He said to tell you that you are already late."

Commander Whitman is new to Crest and has been on board for less than a month. Originally he was very excited knowing his new position will be both important in the taking of Choctooine as well as far from the danger of battle. Still adjusting to his new command, Whitmans' anxiety has been high since learning of Diet Vanilla's planned arrival. He was relieved when Diet Vanilla showed him no interest in the bay. Standing quietly from his command chair, he grows noticeably paler as Now completes Diet Vanilla's summons. Now and Later, along with several of the other crew members, watch in sympathy as Whitmans nods before turning and leaving the Command Deck in silence.

-

As the lift moves, Diet Vanilla fills his lungs and pushes gently with his mind. Expending little effort he performs a light and limited scan on the minds of Crest's crew. His arrival has been classified but news of his presence on board is already spreading quickly and apprehension with it. He steps toward the lift's doors before the car has stopped moving. The lift arrives and the doors sweep out of his way as he steps smoothly off the lift. Crewmen stagger from his path as he moves past them. All of the crew salute as he passes, most with their eyes averted. Before reaching the door to the Emperor's quarters Vanilla reaches again with his mind. As he steps up to the door it sweeps aside and he enters without breaking stride. The lights brighten as he crosses the room and the chair behind the Emperor's desk turns to accept him. Sitting, Vanilla's brows crease as he announces his arrival to the Emperor. While the master speaks with him occasionally, Diet Vanilla never initiates communication with him. Through the Emperor all of his reports are delivered. "Fine. Contact me when you have something to report," the Emperor's thoughts direct before their link is broken. Vanilla bows his head and then raises it again just before a chime sounds at the door. Pressing a button on the Emperor's desktop he orders, "Come in Commander."

-

Now almost a week since his arrival on Crest, Hagjo is up early and enroute to check on the Reece. He plans to move the ship several times before his departure from Crest to prevent his ship's being identified and seized. He acts with the dual goal of protecting the disruptors he has stored on board as well as keeping Crest's security squads from complicating his departure when the time came. Turning a corner he sees a group of soldiers tormenting a phlem. The Phlem, named by an Empire survey team, are a nearly liquid life form. They are composed of a sturdy membrane containing about six liters of pale green fluid with a viscous consistency. The Phlem's sack like body also contains a variety of internal organs all of which are mostly transparent and barely not a fluid themselves. The Phlem's home world, Fayrnix, is an unpleasant place for humans, but its inhabitants have proven invaluable through their ability to maneuver in tight places with great speed. After several successful assaults on Empire facilities by the Chedi, through the use of the facilities oversized ventilation ducts, the Emperor directed that the large ducts be replaced with multiple mini ducts. The new ducts were too small for the Chedi to use but the new size created other problems which the use of the Phlem resolved. The Phlem clean and maintain the new, easily clogged air ducts as well as a network of small access tubes which were added for their use and through which they can easily maneuver to access equipment in need of inspection or repair. Many of the small creatures have proven themselves far more useful then originally planned. The clever ones, with training, can often identify problems and even handle simple repairs on equipment the crew could not reach without hours of work. Not all Phlem however are very bright. A trait that also clearly applies to some of the Empire's staff, particularly the group of soldiers under Hagjo's inspection right now.

"Hey Slimey!" exclaims a fowl member of the group, amidst the laughs of his cohorts. Seeing a wide beak on the crewman's face, Hagjo realizes that the crewman is some species of duck although an unusually large and featherless one. "Look..." the foul fowl continues, while applying pressure to the Phlem with the toe of his wide boot, "...I found your kid!" With that he quacks up some Phlegm from his throat and prepares to direct it at the pinned creature. Before he can complete the act however, Hagjo steps up and slaps the duck hard on the back. As the crewman stumbles forward, gagging on his joke, Hagjo positions himself between the soldiers and the quivering Phlem.

"Hello gentlemen!" Hagjo states with an annoyed expression. "Is there a problem?" The jokester, still choking, turns intending to back hand Hagjo who in a flash of movement catches the soldier's featherless wing and twists it as he kicks the duck's large, flat feet out from under him. Shaking his head the soldier is stunned to find himself on his back and looking up from the deck. Looking back at the Phlem, Hagjo suggests, "Get going little guy. I'll entertain your friends." With a bubbling sound the creature quickly slides across the deck and through the slots on the cover of a low ventilation duct.

As the crewman gets to his feet Hagjo turns back to the group. "I think you herosneedto find someone more your own size to play with."

All but the crewman getting up from the deck notices the badge on Hagjo's chest. As they back off, Huey, as his name tag identifies him, angrily finishes getting to his feet and reaches toward Hagjo. "You're closer to my size..." he quacks angrily, "...and this time..." Before Huey can either finish his remark or grab Hagjo however, he feels his wing grabbed and twisted again. Before he can react he's airborne and then on the deck a second time. This time he's face down with the heel of Hagjo's boot on the back of his neck. He presses his beak tightly shut as his wing is painfully pressed between his shoulder blades.

"I would suggest you make other arrangements for entertaining yourselves," Hagjo advises as he removes Huey's blaster from its holster. He looks up smiling and leveling the weapon on the other crewmen who have begun moving forward. The group freezes until Hagjo steps back allowing them to help Huey to his feet. He then waves them off, an offer which they all eagerly accept.

Tossing the blaster into a nearby garbage slot, Hagjo starts back down the hall only to be stopped short by the phlem who is dangling from a small grill covered duct in the ceiling.

"Thank you, thank you sir for your help!" It gurgles. The phlem communicates by drawing air into its back and forcing it through a cleverly created voice box in its front.

Stepping back and trying to repress the revulsion of having the small creature so close to his face, Hagjo manages a smile and replies "That's OK little fella, just stay out of their way, all right?" The sheen of the corridor light reflecting on the phlem's fluid, green, undulating surface makes Hagjo's stomach twist into an unpleasant knot. Moving around the phlem, Hagjo walks away at a quick pace. After just a few steps however, the phlem extends down from another small opening, this time the narrow slit around an access panel. The fluid creature is again positioned just in front of Hagjo's face.

"I've been on this station for three years. No one has ever been nice to me, let alone defended me!" the Phlem excitedly speaks, inches away from Hagjo's face. "I am very grateful!"

Again Hagjo steps back. "My pleasure," he replies. While the phlem continues to speak Hagjo looks up and studies it's body which is oozing back and forth through the tight opening. Hagjo's eyes follow the creature's body back down to his eye level and smiles. Despite the phlem's disturbing appearance, Hagjo finds himself impressed with the being's ability to move through the ship works and sees possibilities of a helpful relationship. "What's your name?" Hagjo asks.

The phlem excitedly replies with a long unpleasant choking noise, very similar to the sound a Kermit makes when gagging on an unusually resistant gonzo, the living creatures on which they feed. As Hagjo frowns, the Phlem continues, "They usually call me number nine. No one here has ever asked my real name before. Are we going to be friends! I haven't had a friend since I was brought here. I'd like a friend. I'd like to be your friend if I can. Can I?"

Hagjo can't help but smile at the small being's enthusiasm. He replies, "I think we can!" to which the phlem giggles merrily while a rush of bubbles swirl through his body. Hagjo momentarily distracted, listens as the creature uses its body to create a wide variety of coherent sounds. After a second he catches himself staring and interrupts, "Excuse me Huuc..." Smiling apologetically he continues, "I don't think I can quite pronounce your name. Would you mind if I call you..." Hagjo's eyes scan the phlem's body again before he finishes, "...Slick?"

With bubbles spiraling through most of its body the phlem responds joyfully, "A nickname! I never had a real nickname before! I've never liked being called nine. Yes, please call me Slick!" Full of bubbles now, the phlem leaps onto Hagjo's chest where his warm body clings and vibrates with joy.

Again hiding his revulsion, Hagjo carefully removes his new friend saying, "Alright Slick, I've got an appointment to get to but I would like to speak with you again. Can you meet me in Galley twelve in three hours? First shift will be eating breakfast and..."

Slick responds happily, "Yes, I'll be there! I won't be late!"

Hagjo is very happy to find his clothes and hands dry after depositing Slick on top of a nearby panel ledge. Waving good bye he can't help but smile as the small being first sits bubbling on the narrow ledge and then leaps up to the ceiling and begins to disappear into a slit between the panels. Hagjo grimaces as Slick's voice box nears the small opening but is relieved and surprised when he sees the device flip sideways and then slide smoothly through as well. As he turns to continue on his way, Hagjo can hear a quickly diminishing wail of glee.

-

Later that morning, Hagjo sits at a table in Galley twelve. Much to the discomfort of the other diners, Slick rests on the table in easy view. Most of the other diners try not to look at the phlem in the hopes of retaining some portion of their meager appetite. Actually, only two in the immediate vicinity are eating with any enthusiasm. At a neighboring table sits a Kermit with a plate of live, slow moving gonzo. The tall, thin, green being has its large bulbous eyes focused on its plate. Oblivious to its surroundings, the Kermit opens its mouth, ejects its tongue and snags one gonzo after another with bored repetition. Each gonzo makes a tiny whining sound as it's caught and quickly drawn into the Kermit's mouth. The Kermit's eating companion, is a bone thin Skarsdalian. Its food is also alive. Those slightly larger and more mobile edibles, continuously struggle to either get off the Skarsdalian's plate or eat one another. The Skarsdalian's plate would actually be better described as a partially covered bucket. Centered on the lid is a hinged cover which is kept closed except when the Skarsdalian is catching his next mouthful. It's the only way to contain the lively beings within. When Hagjo glances at their table, he sees the hinged cover flip open. A small tentacle whips out of the opening and hangs over its rim. Grasped at the end of the tentacle is a ragged piece of a second creature which the Skarsdalian pulls free and thrusts into his mouth. Hagjo quickly looks away, another knot in his stomach. Looking at Slick is only slightly better so he allows his eyes to scan the crew around him. All of the other diners are keeping their eyes down or away from the gruesome duo and their struggling breakfasts. The few who slit their eyes toward Slick and choose to comment do so quietly, due Hagjo suspects, to the Emperor's service insignia on his chest.

Slick, still very excited at having found a friend, is having difficulty keeping his composure. He quickly leaps from one subject to another as Hagjo, hoping that his new friend will be able to provide helpful information regarding some of the stronghold's unannounced activities tries to direct the conversation. "I suspect you hear all kinds of things while in those ventilation ducts?"

Encouraged by Hagjo's interest, Slick happily redirects himself and begins telling of the great many things he has heard and seen on his travels through the station. It takes several more leading questions before Slick finally begins speaking on a subject of true interest for Hagjo. "Last week I heard that someone very important and powerful was coming to Crest." Slick pauses and moves oddly. As Slick has no identifiable eyes, Hagjo can not be certain but he believes Slick is glancing at those seated nearby. Leaning forward, Slick continues in a softer voice. "I made sure I was there yesterday when the ship arrived. It was a fighting ship that landed in the main bay. It looked very powerful! After it landed many officers and crew lined up outside the ship to welcome the one on board and the others with him." Leaning closer still he whispers, "They all, Commander Whitmans included, seemed very afraid of him! The one in charge was Diet Vanilla!"

Hagjo leans forward eager and anxious to hear more.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHEDI, CHEDI WHOSE GOT THE ****CHEDI**

In the briefing room at Non Pareil, Schan and her classmates are working as teams at each of the stronghold projections. That morning the trainees arrived to find their classroom had been reconfigured. The raised platforms on which their work areas had set were gone. Several desks now set in a circle around each of the projectors which are displaying it's stronghold in an ongoing battle. Schan and the other eight of the new Commanders assigned to Crest are focused on their vid pads and speaking orders into a mike attached to their headsets. Their eyes dart from the small vid screens to the projection of their assigned stronghold as the small simulated fighters assigned to them respond to their orders. Schan frowns as the battle swings back to the Empire's favor. The small battle suddenly freezes as General Oh's voice booms from the control room above. "Better. Pepsodent's team, watch the energy readings of the shield generators. That's where your last attacks should have been directed. Crest! Several of your squads are bunching up. I want..." The General pauses as he notices the heads of all the Chedi turn away. Following their gaze he sees that Kako has just entered the briefing room. Kako's expression reveals his concern as he hurries to the stairway leading to the control room's doorway. As Kako moves up the stairs, General Oh speaks into his microphone. "Lieutenant Pagoi."

Almost stumbling to a stop on the stairs Kako looks up toward the General on the other side of the glass panel enclosing the control room. "Yes sir," he answers after coming to attention.

"It seems that our students have already noted your entrance. Please make your report so they can hear you," the General orders.

Kako looks down at the class and sees every eye on him. His eyes meet Schan's and her heart aches with his additional rush of emotion which she senses through her fudge enhanced abilities. After taking a deep breath, Kako speaks. "Diet Vanilla has landed on Crest." Schan closes her eyes as several other Chedi get to their feet. "The earlier reports have given no indication of Vanilla's impending arrival. This one offers very little information either." His eyes shift back to Schan as he continues, "Vanilla's knights have begun a search of the stronghold but the officer who prepared the report seems at a loss as to what they're looking for. The report contains no mention of Chedi Dastl."

-

Early the next morning Diet Vanilla, sits unhappily behind the Emperor's desk as his senior knight presents his squad's report. "We have found nothing my lord." Standing rigidly at attention the knight appears confident in the information he's delivering. The tone in which his report is delivered makes clear that he doesn't believe there is anything to find. Having finished most of his report without an objection from his Commander, the knight begins to relax. The formality in his voice eases as he concludes. "I've checked with all the section heads personally. No one has reported any unauthorized personnel. There's nothing unusual on any of securities records either." After a slight pause he continues, "No one would be foolish enough to even attempt entry onto one of our most powerful stations!" Smiling smugly, the knight finishes. "They aren't called strongholds for nothing!" After a hard look from Vanilla, the knight hurriedly snaps back to attention and finishes, "Sir!"

Vanilla holds his hard glare for several seconds, ensuring the knight's continued silence. Shifting in his seat Vanilla pulls up close to the desk. Allowing the knight to see the small piece of the Emperor's fudge which is now in his hand, Diet Vanilla takes a deep breath. Placing the dark source of power into his mouth he slowly exhales as he rests his arms on the desk's hard smooth surface. Eyes closed, he pauses as the bitter power is quickly absorbed into his system. After several moments he reaches out with the potent and brutal mental control that the unsweetened side of the fudge allows him. He mentally scans the minds on board searching for anything that would displease his Emperor or master. Faces throughout Crest react as the bitter power intrudes on each of their thoughts, souring their mouths and stomachs. Hagjo, downloading new data on the Reece, sits bolt upright in his seat when he feels Diet Vanilla's mental intrusion and immediately puts up a mental shield.

At the same moment, Vanilla frown's. As his eyes open into narrow slits he lowers his chin in thought. "Was there something?" he questions himself. "Uncertain." Scowling, his lip curls as he decides, "Assume there was." Looking toward his knight, Vanilla orders, "Gather the rest of the squad." He reaches for his Comm Link controls as the knight hurries out of the office relieved to have survived his blunder. He hears Vanilla summoning Commander Whitmans as the door sweeps shut behind him.

-

Moments later Commander Whitmans is rushing for the second time down the corridor to the Emperor's office in answer to the Diet Vanilla's summons. Responding to his first summons, after Diet Vanilla's arrival on Crest, Whitmans had stood silently while Diet Vanilla explained that after his knights secured the station he would be basing his operation against the Allies on Crest. He was very clear that he would require Whitmans' assistance and that he was very unhappy with Crest's efforts to prepare for that mission.

...

"When you were given this assignment the need for progress was explained to you was it not?"

Whitmans shakes his head. "Yes my lord."

"You reports on Ally movement and organization have not been helpful."

"I understand my lord," Whitmans responds. "I was told that I would have a few months to assemble my men and formulate a method of..."

"I'm not interested in excuses Commander.

"I've only been on board a few weeks my lord. I'm learning the strengths of my men and preparing ..."

"Your men seem to have few strengths judging by the reports you've filed. Except for detailing the loss of our ships and a lack of progress..."

"Sire, General Oh's Space Corp..." Whitmans stops with a sharp intake of breath as Vanilla's expression changes unreadably.

...

Several seconds later he had been dismissed with no explanation of Vanilla's behavior. Neither had he received further details of Vanilla's mission or been contacted at all, until now. Again Whitmans has no clue of the reason for his being called but again Diet Vanilla's tone did not forecast a pleasant meeting. Before reaching the entrance Whitmans sees the door to the Emperor's office sweep open. Setting his jaw, he rushes in and up to the Emperor's desk. Coming to a stop Whitmans notes Diet Vanilla's expression and wishes again that he had not accepted this assignment.

"You're late again Commander," Vanilla accuses calmly from behind the Emperor's large obsidian desk. Whitmans stays quiet knowing better than to respond. Setting his flosser aside Vanilla continues, "Are you aware that there is an intruder, probably a Chedi, definitely an Ally spy on board your station?"

Commander Whitmans, waiting hopefully for his rapidly beating heart to stop its attempt to break free of his chest, quietly looks back at Vanilla. Although Vanilla has not left his seat, his masked face seems to consume the Commander's entire field of vision. As Whitmans' heart rate increases further, Vanilla rises from his seat shouting, "You have failed in your duty, Commander. You will correct the error immediately, or you'll find yourself sucking vacuum!" Smiling as he leans closer Vanilla finishes, "I assume you know how difficult..." he pauses and takes another step closer to the Commander. "...and unpleasant that would be!" Circling the Commander, Diet Vanilla's instructions follow in detail.

-

Several hours later, Diet Vanilla looks up just before he hears the signal from the office's security program indicating that someone is at his door. "Open," he says immediately and watches as the door makes way for Commander Whitmans. A large crewman stands nervously behind him. "Enter and report," Diet Vanilla orders. As they draw near the desk, Vanilla reads the name "Huey" on the front of the duck's uniform.

-

Hagjo meets Slick again in the cafeteria that evening. Bubbling with excitement at having news to report, Slick begins immediately. "There has been a lot of activity on board. The Emperor's knights have been disturbing the crew throughout the station, asking questions and looking through the daily reports. There are only nine of them but the knights show no fear of angering the crew! They threaten and yell at everyone but no one has any of the answers they want." Slick pauses and then continues, "At first they were just asking questions about security and the station. Now they're even angrier and are looking for someone on board but they act like they don't know who the person is!"

Slick redirects his comments to the more mundane activities on board as Hagjo listens quietly. After several moments he interrupts, "This person that Diet Vanilla and his knights are here looking is very powerful. Their efforts to capture this intruder and his efforts to stay free could make for great danger on board. You must be careful. I need you to let me know all that you hear and see regarding Diet Vanilla, his knights and their efforts but stay out of their way! I'll do all I can to see that we both stay safe!"

Hagjo then visits with Slick for a short time and realizes that he's forming a true appreciation for the unusual little creature. Slick's honest good nature is refreshing and a welcome contrast to the stronghold crew. Slick laughs easily and Hagjo laughs with him. Realizing he has overcome his revulsion toward Slick's physical state, Hagjo reaches across the table and placing his hand on Slick says, "I'm very glad we met and I'm very happy to call you friend." In response Slick's surface ripples from the swirl of bubbles within him.

Several minutes later Slick sadly announces, "I have to report to my supervisor for vent sterilization in engineering. All the officers are nervous with Diet Vanilla on board. They don't want to be caught by surprise with an unexpected inspection."

"I understand." Hagjo answers. "Good night friend."

Slick's body bubbles again as he moves to the center of the table and stretches himself toward the ceiling. It is immediately clear that he could use some help. As he collapses prepares to reach again Hagjo stands and holds out his hand. "Need a lift?"

Slick bubbles again as he engulfs Hagjo's hand. With an easy swing of his arm Hagjo tosses Slick toward the ceiling where he hits and adheres to the vent. Immediately Slick begins to shrink as he flows through one of the vent's slots. Hagjo watches until his small friend is gone. As he does, Hagjo's smile slowly fades. Sitting again Hagjo considers his momentary contact with Diet Vanilla and Slick's report of the knight's activities. The arrival of the Emperor's personal officer, while not unexpected, can't be considered a good omen. The knight's inspection, and questions make certain that they are suspicious of some unauthorized activity or presence on board. Hagjo's frown deepens as he considers, "Does he know I'm here? Could Vanilla be making preparations for the upcoming Ally attack?"

Eyes on the empty table before him, Hagjo considers his only previous encounter with Diet Vanilla. Almost two years ago he boarded an Empire space station. His mission was to rescue a captured Ally fighter pilot...

...

_...Together Hagjo and the pilot climb through a boarding tube and into a docked fighter. Hagjo's hope, is to leave the station before the general alarm sounds. Once inside the fighter, Hagjo drops into the pilot's seat. The pilot stops behind him saying, "I can get us out of here. I've..." He stops as Hagjo's head suddenly snaps up. Spinning in the pilot's seat Hagjo releases the docking clamps and engages thrusters. The Ally pilot lunges for a seat and hangs on as the ship abruptly rushes away from the docking port. Not taking the time to reposition the thrusters which are set for horizontal movement, Hagjo steers the ship forward, leading with the roof of the fighter. "What are you doing?" The pilot shouts, fighting the station's artificial gravity as he struggles to hold on to his seat. When the ship reaches a launch tube, Hagjo steers the ship inside, but now in reverse. Looking at the forward screen the pilot sees a view of the tube opening through which they've just entered. The shift in direction drops the pilot into his seat but he immediately lifts again as the station's artificial gravity is blocked withing the launch tube. Before he drifts away from his seat he quickly hooks up his harness and he angrily calls to Hagjo again. "What are you doing?"_

"_Watch." Hagjo responds gesturing toward the view screen as he activates his weapon console. Several seconds later, another Empire fighter drops into the tube. Hagjo immediately fires. Several glancing hits drive the fighter into the tube wall causing bright flashes as the ship's metal hull smashes into and drags along the tube's metal interior. As they both watch, the ship jerks away from the tube wall crosses the narrow passage and smashes into the other side as well. Again the ship skids along the tube's surface throwing sparks before wobbling back toward the tube's center. Several panels of the ships hull have been torn away revealing damaged and flaring equipment. After several seconds studying the damaged fighter, Hagjo reverses thrusters slowing his ship. As the Empire fighter limps slowly forward, Hagjo brings his ship to a full halt and applies thrust slowly forward and back up the tube. _

_Behind Hagjo the pilot's eyes bulge as he shouts, "What are you doing now?" Hagjo seems to ignore him as he increases their ship's speed while studying the other ship's unsteady progress. The Empire ship's course teeters implying that it is no longer under the control of its pilot. The Ally pilot sits quietly and sweats as the two ships close on one another. Both ships are just under three meters in width. The tube is six and one half meters in diameter. The Ally pilot does the math and attempts to swallow. With the two ships continuing toward one another his nerves give and he shouts again, "Hagjo, what are you doing?" When Hagjo doesn't answer he continues, "The way that ship's swerving the pilot's probably unconscious." Still not receiving a response he shouts, "There's room on the other side of the tube. Hagjo move over!" _

"_Quiet!" Hagjo orders as he puts a piece of fudge into his mouth. After a deep breath his eyes all but close. "Our only chance of escape lies in this direction," Hagjo thinks as he focuses his thoughts. "All the launch tube exits behind us are bound to be sealed by now. The only way out will be through the station's primary docking bay." Pushing his fudge enhanced abilities, Hagjo mentally reaches toward the pilot on the other ship. Almost immediately, he can hear the pilot's thoughts. His brow furrows as Hagjo realizes that the pilot is one of the Emperor's knights._

_-_

_Wincing in pain, the knight struggles to control his ship. Several broken ribs make it impossible for him to reach his small pouch of the Emperor's fudge which has dropped to the fighter's deck. The pain and his struggle to control his damaged ship also disallow the option of using his mind to retrieve the pouch. He's also struggling to breathe as at least one of his broken ribs has pierced and collapsed a lung. After a painful cough he groans and glares at his view screen in anger. His assignment had been to capture the _Chedi_ alive. Realizing that he may be mortally wounded, he has adjusted that order. He now intends to ensure that this _Chedi_ and the Ally pilot never see their home worlds again. His anger changes to panic when he regains control of his ship and realizes that his weapons are off line. Knowing his damaged ship will not catch up with the _Chedi_'s he looks up to his view screen. He first is confused but then pleased when he sees the _Chedi_ reverse his ship's course and start back toward him. "Of course..." he mumbles, "...this is his only way out." The knight smiles as he checks his controls. The ship is damaged but not so much so that he won't be able to apply thrusters one last time and steer into the _Chedi_'s ship when he tries to get past. As his enemy's ship moves toward him, the knight allows his own to continue its unstable progress down the tube._

_-_

_Hagjo realizes as soon as he identifies the knight that this was a trap. The Empire wants to capture a _Chedi_ and has been holding the Ally pilot as bait. His brow creases in surprise as he reacts to the knight's thoughts. "They want me, alive! Why?" Shaking off the question he refocuses. "They surely hadn't intended for me to get a ship. It'll be much harder to catch me alive now." Hagjo's eyes narrow in his determination to make the Empire's preventing their escape just as difficult._

_The two ships continue to close distance. Hagjo's weapons are undamaged but he fears that if he fires the destruction of the knight's ship may collapse the tube. That would make a substantial detour necessary. "The sooner we can get to the main bay, the better our chance of escape." Taking a big swallow he decides definitely on his plan. He'll use a new skill he's been developing with M and M's direct assistance. "I only hope I can..." _

_Hagjo's thoughts are interrupted when the Ally pilot calls to him again. "What are you doing? Answer me!"_

"_Our only escape's in this direction," Hagjo answers, finally acknowledging the pilot. "Please try to relax and be quiet." The pilot sits back in his seat and bites his lip. He wants to ask why Hagjo believes this is their only way out but in seconds realizes the answer. Accepting their dilemma he stays quiet but is unable to relax. Still linked to the knight's mind, Hagjo stops just short of crossing his fingers as he proceeds with his plan._

_-_

_Struggling with pain the knight remains unaware of Hagjo's mental link. Instead he's salivating with anticipation as his ship moves forward and his mind burns with thoughts of murder. Suddenly his eyes roll up in their sockets and his head drops back before snapping forward again. His eyes wide with fright he realizes that he'd almost fainted. Slapping himself in the chest he moans loudly as the resulting pain resharpens his senses. "Just a few more seconds," he mutters to himself_

_-_

_With the ships less than fifteen meters apart, Hagjo's eyes open fully. His confidence has increased as he's noted the knight's condition. His brows tighten as he mentally shoves an image into the knight's mind._

_-_

_The knight gasps as the _Chedi_'s ship suddenly thrusts toward his port side. Twisting his controls the knight's ship jerks powerfully as he reacts in wild panic._

_-_

_Hagjo's hand rests on his thruster controls as the knight thrusts forward in reaction to the image Hagjo has placed in his mind. With his hands in a vise grip on his controls, the knight swerves toward Hagjo's starboard side. The small distance between the two ships rapidly disappears before the Empire ship slams into the side of the tube. As the ship rebounds out of Hagjo's path, he applies his own thrusters and pilots his ship through the now empty space. Both he and the Ally pilot hold on as the knight's fighter explodes after smashing into the opposite side of the tube. Their ship exits the small tube just ahead of a blast of fire. Once clear of the tube Hagjo steers free of the flame's path and regains full control of his ship. As the ship steadies Hagjo shouts, "We're going to run into more trouble ahead. Get your full harness on."_

"_Yes sir," the pilot answers without hesitation. As he snaps the last latches of his harness he attempts to swallow but finds his mouth dry and his throat as coarse as _Buttoxan_ hide._

_Following the main tube, Hagjo applies thrusters and quickly reaches the station's main docking bay. The enormous bay is located along the upper half of the station's orbiting axis. The bay's exit is located at the very top of the station. Scanning the bay Hagjo sees several mid-size ships docked along the bay's hull as well as numerous small vessels ranging from repair pods to space skips and fighters. Several ships, primarily fighters, are also moving slowly through the bay. As he watches, several additional fighters enter but none give Hagjo's ship any attention. Moving at docking speed along one of the access paths through the bay, Hagjo looks toward the bay's large exit portal. The large doors are open but Hagjo knows that a safe exit will not be as simple as the view implies. While not visible from inside the bay, the outer rim of the exit port is surrounded by a ring of blaster and disruptor cannons. Programing a course change he stiffens as he feels mental contact with a being wretched with anger and hate. Strengthening his mental shield, Hagjo turns to check on the Ally pilot who is gasping as he presses himself back into his seat. "Get into the security berth!" Hagjo shouts. "Diet Vanilla's trying to locate us through you. He'll use your own eyes to identify our position!"_

_The pilot holds up a hand. "I'm alright." With his eyes pinched closed he answers, "I can fight him." _

_Hagjo immediately draws a small device from a fold in his clothing and aims at the struggling pilot. A pale green beam of energy leaps across the cockpit. When it hits the pilot he jerks, stiffens and then goes limp in his harness. "Sorry, no time to argue," Hagjo says, turning back to his forward screen and struggling for a plan. _

_As his ship continues forward, Hagjo looks across the large section of the bay separating him from the exit portal and their access to open space and home. "Nerdz," he curses, as he feels another sweep of Vanilla's scan. Diet Vanilla's anger over the loss of contact with the Ally pilot is clear in his intruding thoughts. Hagjo looks back and sees the stunned pilot wince as the powerful mental scan seeps even into his unconsciousness. _

_Eyes back on his forward screen Hagjo winces himself realizing that his is one of the few ships continuing to maneuver through the bay. Diet Vanilla's scan is incapacitating many of his own people and most other ships have come to a full stop. Engaging the ship's auto pilot, he sets the ship on a slow approach toward an open docking port. As the ships external lights engage, indicating the ship's automated navigation, he sits back in his seat. A moment later he's devised the beginnings of a plan. Diet Vanilla's anger has driven him to increase the level of his scan which will have also lowered his defenses. With Vanilla concentrating on driving his scan through Hagjo's defenses, Hagjo intends to slip beneath Vanilla's. Concentrating, Hagjo breaths deeply and waits for the next sweep of the scan. If careful, he expects to be able to identify Vanilla's location without giving any hint of his own. Grimacing again, he carefully studies the next scan. After it passes he pauses, his hands poised over the ship's controls. In moments he relaxes confident that he wasn't detected. Another deep breath and he waits for Vanilla's next pass, ready to make his attempt. His eyes jump open when the ships warning sensor suddenly sounds. Looking at his control board he sees that the automated system is notifying him of the ship's proximity to the docking port. Hagjo allows the ship to complete its turn in preparation for docking but before actual docking begins he pauses the ship's automated system. With the ship at station keeping his gaze shifts back to the view on his main screen and he returns to his attempt. After several seconds his eyes close and he tenses again. Moments later he relaxes as his brow stays creased in concentration. When his eyes reopen, he quickly activates a small view screen on his console. Directing its lens toward the location he believes the scan originated from, he searches for his target. His eyes widen at what he finds instead. Within the protective barrier of the bay's Control Deck, the Emperor is standing and glaring into the bay. Hagjo's hand balls into a fist with the realization that he will never pierce the barrier between him and the Emperor with the weapons on the ship he has stolen. As he continues to stare, his vision blurs with the next sweep of Diet Vanilla's scan. He frowns and redirects his view to a docking port just beneath the Emperor's location. "Vanilla," he breathes as he struggles to get a clear look into the dark opening. After a few seconds he abandons the effort. There's little doubt what he would see if he could. Diet Vanilla's small but powerful fighter is well known to the Allies. "Nerdz," Hagjo curses again. The docking port is unshielded but this is not a suicide mission. Firing on Vanilla's ship, while certain to be destructive in the tight enclosure of the docking port, would ensure Hagjo's inability to escape the station. It would not however ensure Vanilla's destruction as his triple hulled ship is very strong. Hagjo's eyes shift back to the bay's exit as he thinks, "With Diet Vanilla and the Emperor's knights all guarding the exit from the bay, escape is going to be difficult already. If I give up my position, I'll never get this ship out of here." His eyes meet the circular edge of the exit port where the nozzles of several weapons are now visible. He looks away from them deciding that they are least of his worries. With the obstacles he's facing within the bay, the weapons ringing the exit hatch will merely be an additional complication to their escape._

_Hagjo flinches as Diet Vanilla's brutal mental scan presses again against his mental shield. Almost a minute has passed since he'd located Vanilla. He realizes that eventually Vanilla's mental barrage will breech his mental barrier and he'll be located and attacked. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he thinks, "How am I going to get out of this?" Immediately the green M's voice sounds in his mind's ear, "Hagjo. Feel the power of Diet Vanilla's mind. Feel his pride. His confidence in his abilities. He knows he'll pierce your defense and get the information he wants. He is incapable of believing that you can prevent it. Like the knight in the launch tube, he'll believe what he sees."_

_Hagjo's eyes open puzzled. After a few seconds however, his brows rise in realization and his mouth opens as he inhales deeply. "I've only done it the once! He pauses hoping to receive and answer from M. When none comes he turns his seat. Facing the ship's controls Hagjo's face tightens with concern as he mumbles to himself. "Vanilla is much stronger and the knight was injured!" _

_Hagjo continues to hesitate until he hears the red M's voice in his mind. "Injured too Vanilla is. Injured and in some ways crippled he is. Crippled by self confidence and rage. Believe what he sees he will."_

_Rubbing his hand over his face Hagjo shakes his head and hears the green M's voice again. "You have proven your skill. Diet Vanilla is not as powerful as you assume and you are not as weak as you believe. We would not advise a plan that we did not believe you could accomplish. Your time is short. Act!"_

_Encouraged by his Chedi teacher's confidence in him, Hagjo pushes aside his doubts. Pausing while he formulates a plan Hagjo looks back to his main screen and sees the stars beyond the exit port. A grin forms on his lips as he realizes what to do. The grin fades as he admonishes himself. "Don't weaken yourself with overconfidence." Magnifying his view screen's image of the bay's exit Hagjo concentrates on the star field beyond. Staring at the stars he imagines them in motion as though his ship was thrusting through open space. In moments, behind his closed eyelids, he can envision the stars' movement. He then looks at his instruments and envisions the flight controls displaying readings indicating that a leap to hyperspace is only moments away. Taking a piece of fudge, he puts it on his tongue and inhales deeply at the familiar jolt of power. In seconds the stars and his imagined console readings become crystal clear in his mind. Another deep breath and he can almost see the image with his eyes open. Feeling Diet Vanilla's next sweep, he re-closes his eyes and allows his mental shield to slip. Immediately he feels Diet Vanilla touch and then lunge at his weakened guard. Hagjo grimaces as he struggles to keep his shield from collapsing completely while still allowing Diet Vanilla to see through to his created image. Unconsciously Hagjo pushes against his control panel as he strains to hold the image and Diet Vanilla who is driving savagely into his mind. Suddenly the pressure lessens as Hagjo's ploy bears fruit._

_-_

_Peering into Hagjo's mind, Diet Vanilla stops pressing and gasps. Believing what he's seen, the star scape moving quickly by on the screen of Hagjo's ship. His teeth grind as he shifts his gaze and sees what he immediately believes to be the instruments on Hagjo's flight controls. His anger peaks as he realizes what the instruments indicate. A flare of anger weakens his concentration and Hagjo quickly throws his mental barrier fully back into place. Peripherally, he senses Vanilla, now furious and not even attempting to guard his thoughts as he prepares to launch his ship. _

_-_

_Opening his eyes, Hagjo breaths shallowly while redirecting his view screen toward the bay's Control Deck and the Emperor. As the view zooms in, Hagjo sees the Emperor still behind the deck's shield. Pacing anxiously he glares into the bay while technicians behind him hurry back and forth. With the fudge's sweet flavor still on his tongue, Hagjo locks his mind onto a technician who has just sat at a station directly behind the Emperor. With his eyes slitted and his breaths even, Hagjo hears the Emperor's voice through the unaware technician's ears. "Are you certain?" _

_Diet Vanilla's voice answers from a nearby communication console. "Yes my lord. I've seen it. We must act now!"_

_Sakarin's breathing is rapid as he paces and mumbles to himself, "Our sensors aren't detecting him! Even masked we would see the ship..."_

"_My lord..." Vanilla interrupts. "...we must not hesitate. He will escape."_

_Sakarin stutters, "Yes I, it's just that I don't understand..."_

"_My lord!" Vanilla repeats._

_Still unsure and nervous Sakarin responds, "Well alright, if you're sure..."_

"_I am my lord. I won't fail you." Vanilla answers quickly. His voice is immediately followed by a short scratch of static before he continues, "My squad, launch! Now!"_

_Dropping his link with the technician, Hagjo opens his eyes and focuses again on his view screen. Widening the screen's view he sees the darkness within Diet Vanilla's docking slot obliterated as his ship's engines flare. The dark and powerful ship leaps into the light of the large bay and arcs toward the exit portal. Several other ships immediately fall behind Vanilla as the Comm Link on Hagjo's control board broadcasts Vanilla's angry voice. Preparing his ship to exit the bay, Hagjo listens as Vanilla orders all fighting ships in the bay to_ _follow his squad. Hagjo directs his ship into the cluster of additional fighters moving into position behind Diet Vanilla and his knights which have already left through the bay's exit hatch. With the fudge in his system Hagjo's mental shield is rock solid as he follows them into open space. Hagjo's eyes tighten as Diet Vanilla's voice sounds again from his Comm Link speaker, "Turn your scanners to full and scatter into a search pattern. Notify me immediately on this channel when you find him." Hagjo happily follows Vanilla's directions. Engaging full sensors, he sets a course and thrusts away from the station. Moments later, his drive coils ready, he makes the leap to hyperspace, engages his mask and heads home._

...

Hagjo's senses refocus on the galley around him. With a deep sigh he thinks, "That had been close! Diet Vanilla is powerful despite my success against him." Leaning back in his seat he acknowledges, "I would never have tried that mind trick without M and M's counsel. My self confidence and abilities both have improved but certainly Vanilla's have as well." His hand resting beside the holster holding his energy blade Hagjo bites the inside of his lip. "M and M expected Vanilla to come to Crest but they couldn't tell me why. I've still got over a week before the attack. Vanilla is powerful but not invincible. Still, I'd better find out if his presence and activities present a danger to the success of the Ally plan." Resolving himself to the probability of his mission growing more difficult Hagjo stands and walks to the nearest of the galley's two food dispensaries.

What the lower ranked crew's dietary staff generously describe as food is dispensed through long rows of marked slots on the galley's inner wall. The large selection does nothing to disguise the lack of creativity in its preparation. Looking over his options Hagjo wishes again that he could meet Slick in the officer's galley. Unfortunately however that would attract far too much attention. After considering and dismissing the idea of moving to the officer's galley now, he shrugs. With no enthusiasm he selects a wilted salad, a large container of green juiced protein and a few slices of slightly stale bread.

After his meal Hagjo sits watching the starscape from the galley's large view port. He ignores the buzz of conversation around him until he senses trouble. Casually he allows his eyes to scan the large room. Through an entrance on one of the galley's inner walls he sees a squad of security officers entering. Gathering at the far side of the galley the officer in charge signals and they begin moving and looking over the crew. As they near his table, Hagjo rises and walks casually toward the wall of food slots. En route one of the officers, staring at Hagjo's clothing, notes his visitor badge and calling out to the other officers rushes toward him. His cover obviously blown, Hagjo hesitates and then steps up to the officer as he draws his weapon. Sweeping the officer's weapon aside, Hagjo grabs and tosses the surprised officer over his shoulder. As the table the officer lands on collapses, crew members across the galley jump to their feet and scramble. Hagjo uses the cover to quickly move toward an exit. As he hoped, many of the crew remain standing, unthinkingly blocking any possible blasts from the remaining security officer's weapons. Fortunately there are no security ports in the lower ranked crew's galley. Blaster fire from the ports would have been difficult to avoid in a crowd without risking lives. A few crewmen foolishly attempt to stop Hagjo but each find themselves on a table or the ground as he easily moves them out of his way. Nearing the exit Hagjo ducks beneath a wild punch and grabs a juice filled glass from a table as he keeps moving. Straightening he tosses the glass's contents into the face of the officer at the door. Reaching the officer before he can clear his eyes, Hagjo shoves him aside and is through the doorway and gone before the others can catch up to him.

-

Until being discovered, Hagjo's sleeping arrangements had been a simple matter. He used the quarters assigned to him when he processed through the Deck Master after boarding Crest. It was poor planning on the Vanilla's part to not be patient and trap him in that small compartment. Despite Hagjo's best efforts to secure the room, he would have been hard pressed to accomplish an escape if cornered there. He had however taken several steps to provide security for the cramped quarters. Anything that might hint at his identity was carefully hidden on the Reece. Placement of items in the room and on the floor would have given him immediate notice of intrusion while he was away during the day. Finally, he had also transplanted a security port from a lower deck to a spot under the foot of his bed. When he slept or was away, the security port was aimed at the door and activated. His energy blade is, of course, always close at hand. He's also a light sleeper and with his Chedi training is assured that he will be awake and ready for action at the slightest hint of trouble. Despite the advantages and disadvantages of those quarters, they could no longer be considered for his use.

The lower ranked crew share small quarters with two other crew members on different shifts. Their cramped accommodations are rarely unoccupied and were therefore unsuitable for Hagjo's use. Fortunately, security on the mid level ranked crew deck is no higher than the lower rank's. While their quarters are no larger, they've only one occupant and are always empty during work shift. Hagjo, ever prepared, has already noted several crew members' shifts and the location of their quarters. He now selects one. Using his Chedi enhancements, he easily triggers the door's security pad and enters. What he needs first is a change of clothes. He's certain that security's description of him is based in large part on his civilian garb and visitor badge. He quickly changes and deposits his clothes and the identity badge into a disposal chute. He also gives himself a rough military haircut and shaves.

-

Sweetn Low, linked with Sakarin, sits unhappily listening to Sakarin's report of the activities on Crest.

"A thorough search of the stronghold continues," states Sakarin, his brow still wrinkled from the bitterness of the fudge he's just eaten. "Internal sensors are useless due to the size of the stronghold and its large crew. Vanilla has had no success finding the Chedi with his mind sweeps. Security has located him a number of times but he continues to avoid capture. He boarded Crest under the guise of one of my staff. I'm convinced his use of the Chedi's fudge was fundamental in his successfully getting on board. He's been very clever in avoiding capture Master but Vanilla is confident that the Chedi will be found and dealt with."

Sweetn Low frowns as Sakarin ends his report. Agitated, he holds their link as he stands. Stalking across his pink colored quarters he directs his multiple sets of eyes through the dark hole of a small viewport. Concentrating on the occurrences at Crest, he ignores the stars rushing by. "I want whoever this intruder is captured alive."

"Master..." Sakarin responds in shock, "...this Chedi is very dangerous. He's injured over a dozen of Crest's security and four of our knights..."

Sweetn Low interrupts, "All Chedi are dangerous! He's an Ally spy and on Crest for a purpose. If we capture him, we can..." he pauses, anger deepening in his eyes, "...we will, learn that purpose. Notify Vanilla that he is to "capture" the Chedi, alive!"

-

Kako looks up from his desk and sees Schan stepping through the doorway to his office. He half smiles before announcing, "Nothing new except that Hagjo is giving them a fit." Schan manages a half smile in return as she walks over and takes a seat. "They have security teams looking for him twenty four hours a day. He's not hiding in a hole somewhere because every now and then they spot him but every time its to their sorrow."

"That Nerd's having the time of his life," Schan responds with a half hearted smirk.

"Well..." Kako suggests, "...he can't complete his mission if he hides in his ship for the rest of the week." Kako gets up and walks around to Schan. Dropping to one knee he puts his hand on hers and says, "He seems to have things under control. In fact, he's doing better than his orders directed. The crews going to be less ready for us before the attack than they would have been from just being unprepared. They've got their full attention directed inward and on him. That plus the damage they're doing to their own equipment is just more gravy." Schan nods but stays quiet. "He's one of the best or M and M wouldn't have chosen him. There's less than a week left now. He'll..."

"Don't say it." Schan interrupts. "Diet Vanilla's on board and despite the success Hagjo's had against them so far, Vanilla is deadly and only travels with the Emperor's best knights."

Kako sobers. "True, but Hagjo's doing a great job. If they'd managed even a small wound there would have been mention of it in one of the reports. The Command Crew must be under tremendous pressure with Diet Vanilla on board. He..."

"I know, I just can't relax," Schan interrupts. Putting her head back she rubs her eyes as she continues, "Between worrying about him and preparing for the battle..."

"Colonel El Rolo is willing to relieve you of..."

"No!" Schan cuts her friend off again. "This is the only thing that's keeping me sane. Besides..." She raises her eyebrows and sighs, "...I think I've finally got it nailed. Robja, Lisyv, Stabi and I are meeting in..." She looks at the time on Kako's desk monitor. "...two hours for the final drill. I think we've all got it and if we pass, even General Oh will be satisfied. We'll be the first group to do so and are probably going to end up coaching some of the other Commanders as our reward."

Kako chuckles lightly, "General Oh doesn't ever waste a resource."

"No he doesn't." Schan answers managing a weak chuckle of her own. "I pity the Commander that gets assigned to Stabi though. If they felt pressured before..." Kako cringes at the thought. His response dies on his lips however as he sees Schan's smile wilting. "I just hope Hagjo's able to get some rest. He must be exhausted."

-

Monitoring the crew, Hagjo selects different quarters every night for resting. It's not a perfect arrangement but far more comfortable than a storage bay and less risky than the Reece which he does not want to draw attention to. Relying heavily on sleeping lightly, he's able to get some rest. Now almost in the middle of his second week on Crest, Hagjo passes his old quarters and sees blaster damage on both sides of the corridor. He'd left the security port activated and it seems to have put up a fight when discovered. Hiding his smile behind a puzzled stare, he continues down the corridor.

-

Diet Vanilla sits beside the Emperor's desk swearing under his breath as Crest's newest Commander enters the room. Looking up Vanilla begins to speak but instead directs the Commander to a viewport. Looking out she sees former Commander Whitmans, floating while tethered to the hull. Commander Caramel cringes as she feels Vanilla's breath on her neck. His voice seems to burn her ears as he speaks from right behind her.

"I'm going to need to see some progress Commander. One man, even a , should not be more than a stronghold full of Empire soldiers can overcome! Your former Commander was not up to the task." After an angry pause Vanilla finishes, "If this is too much for you as well, you too can be replaced."

Caramel turns to see the door to the Emperor's quarters closing behind Vanilla. Alone, she turns and again looks out the viewport. "I should have gone to medical school," she whispers.

-

Hagjo, continuing to avoid capture by Diet Vanilla's search squads, cuts through an empty corridor on one of the lower decks. Rounding a corner he stops, his path blocked by a Buttoxan. Leaning against the corridor wall, the tall, wide creature looks most dangerous because he might fall on you. Well over two meters tall the Buttoxan is grotesquely wide and dozing. Awkward in appearance he looks as though he might collapse if he moved away from the wall. Drool runs from the Buttoxan's blowhole which hangs trunk like between his half open eyes. The drool, draining onto his saturated shirt has collected into a puddle on the deck at his comparatively small feet. As Hagjo draws closer the Buttoxan opens his eyes fully and Hagjo looks into his bright orange eyes. "Hello Chunky!" Hagjo remarks cheerfully.

Buttoxans are enormous beings who are far more fat and muscle than brains. Used on many stations and vessels, they move heavy cargo, bulky instrumentation as well as performing other odd and unpopular jobs requiring much strength and little intelligence. Hagjo is surprised by this Buttoxan's presence who seems to be on guard duty. With a smile he thinks, "Diet Vanilla's efforts to catch me and all the injuries to his officers must be stretching the Empire's resources more that I thought if they're resorting to using a Buttoxan.

Large and very strong, Buttoxans are indifferent to both hard work and pay. They're content with nothing more than a space near or in the storage compartment where discarded and spoiled food from the ship or station's galleys are stored until dumped. There they gorge themselves on the scraps discarded by the crew and kitchen staff.

This Buttoxan is wearing an odd version of the Empire's uniform shirt. Barely stretching over the creature's upper torso, the garment is probably never dry. What he's wearing on his lower half, could best be described as a skirt, although not to the male Buttoxan's face! Rapidly circling the Buttoxan are two automated deodorizers which work continuously to control the odor emanating from its rarely cleaned body. As Hagjo comes to a stop he notices the soggy picture in the Buttoxan's hand. The Buttoxan's face bunches up in strained concentration as his eyes move back and forth from Hagjo to the picture. Finally the large brute crumples the picture and pushes himself away from the wall. Hagjo realizes that he's been identified, no small feat for a creature as dim as most Buttoxans are, but despite the Buttoxan's certain strength Hagjo isn't worried, yet. Buttoxans while large, powerful, foul smelling and commonly dim witted, fortunately, for Hagjo's sake, also have a massive sweet tooth.

"You are a big guy, aren't cha!" Hagjo says casually as he reaches into his pouch. The Buttoxan's eyes narrow and then grow large when Hagjo pulls out several pieces of Chedi fudge. Mashing them together Hagjo tosses the wad in the Buttoxan's direction. For such large creatures Buttoxan's are amazingly agile and quick. The Buttoxan's arm snaps out and his large filthy hand snatches the fudge out of the air. The slight visual distortion caused by the fudge passing through the Buttoxan's scent shield hasn't faded before the fudge is in the Buttoxan's mouth and he has begun chewing. Now smiling, the Buttoxan puts his back against the wall again and closing his eyes, ignores Hagjo. Hagjo closes his pouch and passes the Buttoxan with a smile of his own.

-

Schan is at home in the middle of the day for the first time since her training for the Ally attacks began. Her mother moves quietly though the house, in uneasy silence. She doesn't know her daughter's mission or Hagjo's but like Hagjo's mom, she knows how to read her child. Schan verified her mother's fears the day she learned that Diet Vanilla arrived on Crest. That evening they met in the dark hallway leading to Schan's bedroom. Her mother had been up late reading and was preparing for bed when Schan arrived. Their eyes met in the dim light and her mother asked, "How are things going?" Schan opened her mouth to give a reassuring response but instead gasped a half suppressed sob. They were immediately in one another's arms, silent, comforting. Schan was also comforted by the rumble of snoring coming from her father in her parent's room. This was difficult enough, having broken down in front of her mom. With both parents the collapse might have been complete. After several moments she stepped back and the two of them went to the front of their living compartment.

Schan's training is too ingrained for her to give her mother any specifics of a secret assignment. She did tell her however that while Hagjo is fine and doing well on his mission, it's gotten much more difficult and dangerous than originally expected. Her mother, a minister, promised not to tell Hagjo's mother anything she had learned that evening. "She's already praying for him. There is nothing more any of us can do here," her mom acknowledges. "I'm sure, when the time is right, you and the other Chedi will do what is necessary and that you and Hagjo will both return home to us."

Now, standing on their compartment's balcony and looking down on one of Choctoonie's greatest lakes, Schan opens a Comm Link channel and speaks, "Kako."

Almost immediately Kako's voice responds. "All's well." As Schan releases the breath she had taken moments ago, Kako continues in code due to the secret nature of their subject and the unsecured channel they are using. "The weatherman can't touch him and the ants don't have a clue where to look."

"Good," Schan sighs. "Then the picnic is still on."

"Yep. We'll see you as scheduled." Kako answers. "What're you doing today?"

"My folks are heading up to their property when Dad gets back from work this evening. I'm mostly resting"

"Good. Tell your folks I said hi and I'll see ya soon," Kako says in farewell.

As Schan clips her Comm Link to her belt she hears a small sound behind her. Turning she sees her mom and nods with a smile. Her mom smiles back and returns to her preparations for their trip to the small family farm. The Dastls sold them several acres a few years ago and her family, who had been farmers two generations ago, were again, although on a much smaller scale. Schan, who will be staying on the Sundae beginning this evening is happy that her parents will be close to Hagjo's during the Ally attack. They'll all be together when the news of the attack and its result is announced.

-

Stepping into a darkened area Hagjo scans the room and quickly locates his small friend. "Hello Hagjo!" Slick calls out as Hagjo winces and checks back over his shoulder. Everyday since they met the two have been meeting at a predetermined location selected by Slick. When he selected this location Hagjo hesitated but his concerns were quickly addressed by Slick, "That level of officer country is always empty that time of the day. The Command officers are working double duty just like the rest of the crew. Anyone on that level will be asleep and noone will be in the viewing tube."

The "Viewing tube" is a two leveled, six meter long and high area on Crest's outer hull and which serves as a relaxation area for the Command crew. As Slick promised, the corridors had been empty during Hagjo's approach and Slick is the only one present as he steps in. Crossing to Slick's table Hagjo notes his friend's alert attention. During their visits Hagjo has learned more about the physiology of the Phlem including how they see. At that moment several of the small light green ovals, which are Slick's sight organs, are gathered on the side of Slick nearest to Hagjo. "What?" Hagjo asks as he sets down the box he's carrying.

"Every time we meet you're wearing a different uniform. Why?"

"It's necessary for my current assignment," Hagjo explains off handedly. "Besides, this uniform makes me less conspicuous on this level of the station.

Glancing away from Slick, Hagjo's eyes stare into the star field. The outside wall of the Viewing Room is battle glass which is strong, non reflective and invisible to the eye. Standing before it one has the impression of standing in open space. As Hagjo's eyes widen in appreciation Slick exclaims, "Isn't it beautiful!"

Nodding in agreement Hagjo checks the star pattern and quickly locates Lucy, Choctooine's largest sun. Her tiny red glow twinkles in the darkness. Her partner Ethyl is too small to see from this distance. Hagjo maintains his expression but feels his chest tighten a bit at the sight of his home star, far away but much too close for comfort. Glancing toward Slick his expression does change as he taps a finger on the top of the small box. Slick bubbles as Hagjo states, "Mission Accomplished!"

"You got some!" Slick asks joyfully. His bubbles increase their swirl as Hagjo nods and takes a seat. This was the second time today he'd been in officer country. Earlier that day he'd entered the quarters of an officer he knew to be in the medical unit. After selecting the uniform he's wearing he did a quick search and found the officer's dining pass. Near the end of the breakfast shift that morning he'd gone to the officer's galley. As he expected, it was empty everyone having hurried through their meals and gotten back to their stations. Quickly he crossed the large room and filled a special order for Slick and got a few things for himself as well. Setting the box on a small table he opens the lid and lifts out a bowl. Unscrewing the top he extends the bowl of prunes toward Slick who can barely wait for Hagjo to set it down before climbing on top of it. In seconds he's lifted two of the brown fruits from the bowl and into his body where they begin to break apart. Slick shivers with glee as Hagjo removes a thick sandwich and, taking a large bite, sighs gratefully.

Some time later Hagjo jumps in his seat as he awakes. Alarmed he scans the room and relaxes when he sees noone other than Slick. "I fell asleep!"

"I know!" Slick responds. "And you really needed it too!"

"How long?"

"Around four hours. Not as long as you needed but enough to help I hope," Slick answers moving beside Hagjo.

Stretching Hagjo yawns as his brows go up in surprise. Finishing his stretch he answers, "Wow, it sure felt good! I feel like I've caught up more than I really have I'm sure." His brow furrows as he turns to his small friend. "What have you been doing?"

Slick extends himself upwards as he responds, "I was on guard duty."

Grinning Hagjo makes himself sit up. Looking at Slick he notices the small lump of almost digested prunes in Slick's lower half. "You enjoyed your lunch?"

"I did! Thank you, it was great!"

"Well we're even because so was my nap!" Hagjo says stretching again. Dropping his left hand he pats Slick on his side. "Thanks to you too!" Slick bubbles as Hagjo sits forward and glances toward the viewing tube's entrance. "I guess you need to get back on duty."

"I'm assigned clearing waste disposal chutes today." Hagjo cringes as slightly as he can manage and is relieved when Slick doesn't seem to notice. "They don't expect to see me again before tomorrow but we are near shift change. We should get off this level."

Hagjo nods as he begins to gather up the empty food containers. Glancing into Slick's bowl he frowns and looks back at Slick. "Did you eat the pits too?"

"No..." Slick responds as several swirls of bubbles begin to flow through his body. "See the garbage slot over there?" Hagjo turns and looks across the room. After a few seconds he spots the slot in the wall beyond the tube's entrance portal. When he nods Slick responds, "Watch!" Hagjo looks back and his brows rise when he hears a sound, "Pweeee" His head swings quickly as his eyes chase the prune pit across the tube and to the trash slot where, despite the slot's being at over five meters away, Slick manages a direct hit. Hagjo laughs and applauds as Slick's bubbles increase in number and speed as they swirl.

Slick settles back onto the table top as Hagjo sighs, "I guess we'd better get moving."

"Yes..." Slick agrees with no enthusiasm.

While Hagjo finishes gathering the empty containers they decide on the time and location of their next meeting. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Hagjo calls as Slick disappears through a slit on the viewing tube's inner wall.

"Sure will!" Slick responds happily.

-

Diet Vanilla angrily paces the Command Deck while listening to security reports which are broadcasting through the deck's link speakers. As each officer reports failure, Vanilla grows angrier still. Cutting his eyes toward Commander Caramel he hisses, "My patience has grown short Commander. The Emperor's will be shorter still." Turning on his heel Vanilla leaves the Command Deck as the next security officer begins his report.

-

Despite having little trouble handling Crest's security teams, Hagjo finds it more and more difficult to avoid constant conflicts as Vanilla's determination to capture him grows stronger. The corridors seem full of search teams although he has yet to have any direct contact with Diet Vanilla. He's fared well in every encounter but the constant fighting is wearing on him. Physically and mentally exhausted he's looking for a place to get some rest when, rounding a corner in a large engineering bay, he finds himself confronted by a familiar but unpleasant face. An equally familiar and unpleasant high pitched voice whines, "Hello Mr. Hands."

Hagjo sighs as he looks into the hard blue eyes of one of the Emperor's knights. The large eyes' solid blue color is bright and especially striking within the pasty white flesh of the knight's face. They stare back through the slashes of the knight's mask in angry slits. The knight's bright red lips form a long crooked slash across the jagged slice of white flesh showing through the mask's lower opening. Standing just a few meters away the knight holds a blaster in his equally glaring white hand.

Hagjo has encountered this clay faced knight on two previous assignments. The first, over three years ago, the knight was stationed on the Hydroxan home world. It was the knight's duty to collect what the Empire referred to as sanctuary fees. Referring to himself as the "Bill Collector," the knight terrorized the Hydroxans with threats of Empire reprisal if his demands weren't responded to both promptly and to his liking. The squads of Empire soldiers under his command, which were stationed at locations all over the small world, further abused the inhabitants. It took the Chedi numerous attempts to free the Hydroxan world from the Empire's control. Hagjo's assignment focused on the Emperor's largest storage compound in which this knight lived and where the bounty from his "collections" were secured until picked up by one of the Emperor's extraction ships. Having destroyed the compound's generators and thereby almost half of the structure, Hagjo was overseeing the redistribution of much of the Empire's bounty when he was attacked by the stubby limbed knight...

...

Igniting his energy blade, Hagjo warns the knight off while parrying several weak attacks. The clay faced knight's whining threats are only annoying as he clumsily advances. "You're in trouble now Chedi. The Emperor has put me in command of this station and I will not loose it to you!"

Hagjo frowns and responds as another section of the damaged compound collapses. "Look around you. You've already lost your command." The knight lunges angrily and Hagjo easily disarms his poorly trained and unfit opponent. The knight backs away panting, his hands up and his mouth forming a large red circle. Hagjo holsters his weapon, not wanting to unnecessarily injure his small, odd adversary and to his surprise the knight's confidence rebounds. The knight's bright red mouth spreads into a wide grimace as he springs forward into an ineffective but surprisingly powerful series of punches and kicks. After a several blocked attacks the knight stumbles back winded.

Overly impressed with his own fighting abilities, the knight smiles demeaningly and snidely congratulates Hagjo while nonchalantly wiping sweat from his eyes. "Quick hands! You'll need more than speed to leave here today." With overconfidence based on his ego alone the knight resumes his attack. This time, Hagjo shows the knight speed and strength as he dodges the knight's first swing and smashes the heel of his palm into the knight's face. Looking even more like red clay the knight's crushed nose bulges through the nostril holes of his mask. The knight's face is also dented inwards as he falls to the ground whining shrilly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Hydroxan inhabitants cheer as Hagjo waves them on to finish emptying the Empire's coffers.

...

Hagjo's next meeting with this knight was less than a year ago on an Empire station orbiting one of the cream worlds. Running across the docking bay Hagjo was intercepted by the knight who immediately recognized him.

...

"Hello Mr. Hands," the knight angrily shrieks, mockingly referring to his previous compliment on Hagjo's defensive ability. As Hagjo draws his blade, the knight leaps forward into his attack. Now a much better fighter, he drives Hagjo back against a wall before pausing with a wide red sneer "You won't get away from me today," he spits angrily. Hagjo winces, in reaction to the bitter stench of the Emperor's fudge which surges from the knight's mouth. Encouraged by Hagjo's wince, which the knight mistakes as a sign of fear, he lunges again. Hagjo sidesteps and continues to defend himself as the knight's powerful attacks again force him backwards. With the knight's confidence soaring, Hagjo times his next move. Catching the knight's blade Hagjo pushes his parry and spins the blade out of his opponent's grasp. The knight's mouth again forms a large red circle as his wide blue eyes follow the energy blade which discharges as it arcs across the bay. Hearing Hagjo's blade discharge as well the knight looks back just in time to catch Hagjo's fist against his jaw. Hagjo winces as again the knight's clay like features are crushed. Hands to his face the knight staggers back and collapses to the deck. As a regiment of Empire troops rush in, Hagjo hurries to his ship. He sighs with relief as the closing hatch shuts off the knight's shrill wail which is echoing loudly through the bay, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

...

In this encounter, the knight again has the early advantage. His blaster already drawn and directed at Hagjo, the knight smiles evilly. Hagjo, remembering the knight's self appointed title of "Bill Collector" responds, "Hello Mr. Bill." Pleased that he has been remembered and confident that he will defeat Hagjo this time, Bill's smile widens.

Mr. Bill has changed dramatically since their previous meetings. On Hydrox, he was soft and poorly trained. At their second meeting his training had progressed substantially. His presence on Crest now indicates another substantial increase in his abilities and in the Emperor's confidence in them. Only the Empire's best were assigned with Diet Vanilla. The knight's eyes are hard and cobalt blue, his stance is powerful and his confidence unquestioning, all of which makes plain that the Emperor's fudge has been at work on him.

Ignoring his blaster, Hagjo moves his hand toward his blade, "Mr. Bill", extends his blaster and warns in his still shrill voice, "No Mr. Hands, not this time." Bill immediately fires his blaster but Hagjo has already dodged. The blast hits a control board and flares brightly. Squinting, Bill swings his blaster and continues firing. Hagjo stays ahead of his aim before taking shelter behind a wide, low input station. Staying low, Hagjo circles quickly around the station and is not disappointed to find Bill unprepared as he dives from his new position. Rolling below Bill's next ill aimed blast Hagjo rolls and kicks the knight's hand which is holding the pistol. This time Hagjo is disappointed as the knight manages to hold onto the weapon. Back on his feet Hagjo dodges Bill's attempt to hit him with the butt of the blaster's grip. Stepping in he delivers a hard right cross to Bill's jaw and feels his knuckles crack as they meet a much firmer chin than he'd expected. Bill's head barely moves as the blow bounces off.

With a wicked grin and increased confidence Bill holsters his weapon and shouts, "This time you don't survive Chedi!" Hagjo recovers before Bill lunges grabbing at Hagjo's throat. Reaching above Bill's extended hands Hagjo grabs his wrists and jerks him forward and off balance. Releasing him Hagjo steps aside and knees Bill in the ribs as he staggers past. While Bill is equally solid in his torso, Hagjo's effort is rewarded with a loud grunt as the knight stumbles to the deck. As Bill rolls back to his feet, Hagjo ignites his blade. Bill's blade is instantly in his hand as well and the two lunge together.

Hagjo grunts with each parry of Bill's powerful attacks as the knight's method centers on his increased strength rather than finesse. Leaping over Bill's head Hagjo lands behind him and spins just as Bill attacks again with a powerful overhead slash. Hagjo catches the blade and dropping his point lets the attack continue downward as it slides heavily against his blade. When Bill's blade flashes against the metal deck, Hagjo whips his blade around. Bringing it down heavily on Bill's blade Hagjo kicks at the knight's hand. With another loud grunt Bill releases his blade and stumbles away.

Bill catches himself on one knee and looks up from the deck as Hagjo lowers his weapon and steps back. "We're done. You really need to find another profession." Immediately Bill draws his blaster and opens fire. Hagjo sighs, now annoyed, as he deflects the blasts and moves forward. "You know how our previous encounters have ended. This is your last warning." Bill's bright red lips stretch into a sneer. His cobalt eyes narrow into slits as he gets to his feet and delivers his response through another rally of blasts. Hagjo moves steadily forward deflecting each shot until he hears a sound to his right. He spins and, dodging Bill's next blast, deflects a blast fired by one of a squad of Crest security officers who have been moving quietly across the bay.

Bill smiles and delays firing again choosing to gloat before finishing off his opponent. "It seems that your profession has just bottomed out !" As he extends his weapon again Hagjo leaps at him. Bill fires a blast that passes on Hagjo's right. As he redirects his weapon, Hagjo slashes, hitting the blaster which explodes in a searing energy discharge. Hard bits of white clay fly through the air as Hagjo, leaping away, rides the blast which shoves him into the air and across the bay. The explosion throws Mr. Bill into the air as well. After crashing back into the deck he emits a high pitched squeal of pain, "Ohhhhhhhh Noooooooooo!" Rolling into a ball, he continues to wail while cradling the remains of his damaged arm against his chest.

Hagjo drops back to the deck and rolls to a stop as well. Lying on his back he catches his breath and checks for injuries. Relieved and amazed to find none he rolls to his feet. Looking across the bay he sees that the security team, reacting to the explosion and Bill's screams, have begun to run. Still half way across the large bay they draw their weapons and fan out. Hesitant to fire again, as Hagjo rushes by a row of flashing control stations, one of the officers shouts, "Stop . You can't escape this time." Hagjo's only response is to take advantage of their delayed fire. Discharging his blade Hagjo holsters it and increases his speed. The officer calls out again, "Hey!" Feeling his mouth go dry at the thought of the consequences of the Chedi escaping again he directs his squad to open fire. Immediately his men comply. With blasts zipping past him and the pained and angry high pitched yell of Bill echoing around him, Hagjo ducks and rushes down a corridor with the squad in pursuit. The security officer in charge stops beside Mr. Bill. His eyes on the entrance to the corridor Hagjo has chosen for his retreat, the officer smiles. Withdrawing his Comm Link he speaks, "Security Command."

"Here." A voice responds.

The officer turns his red and white swirled face away from the screeching knight and looks at the backs of his departing squad. "Starlight here. We've got an injured knight on level nineteen section 222."

"The Chedi?" Comes the immediate response.

The officer's smile widens as he reports, "We've got him sir! He's on the run but we've chased him into section 22c. There's only three ways out of there. Secure all the exits and get full squads at each of them. We'll keep him running." The officer, beginning to follow his squad finishes, "Don't forget to get a medical team down here to shut up this knight."

"On their way," Security Command responds as Starlight hooks his Comm Link back to his belt.

-

Hagjo, staying ahead of the squad, scans the unusually small number of doorways he's passing. Each is secured and marked with warnings. He hasn't been in this section of the station before and is growing concerned that he may have cornered himself. Surprised at the shortage of doorways and branching corridors he searches for an explanation for the change in floor plan. Reading the safety warnings he realizes that he's entered a section of engineering containing large numbers of power cores and junctures. Because of the high energy fields this sections has additional shielding and apparently, fewer doorways which wuld create weak spots in the armored walls. The heavily plated doorways he's does pass are secured with sensor locks. With the security squad still following he doesn't stop to try any of them. Nearing the end of a particularly long and straight corridor he dodges against the wall as the security squad opens fire. Reaching a bend in the corridor he pauses to return fire. With the squad filling the corridor he easily hits with every shot before stepping beyond the corridor's turn and out of range of their return fire. Content that he's slowed their pursuit at least temporarily, he looks into a large dimly lit bay. Blinking panels flash on numerous control and input stations. The bay has three other corridors branching off from it. The corridor on the far side is identified by a backlit sigh which identifies access to another section. Leaning back around the corner he fires several more times, slowing the security team's advance again as they drop in search of cover. Withdrawing again he rushes toward the other passage as he reaches into his fudge pack. Chewing on a piece of fudge he nears the entry to the corridor and frowns in concentration. Several steps later he grins as the sign beside the corridor entrance goes dark and becomes almost invisible in the dim light of the bay.

Entering the corridor Hagjo follows it for a short distance before rounding another turn and entering a smaller control room. Spotting a doorway he rushes toward it and comes to an abrupt stop when it doesn't open. Stepping back he scans the room and on a nearby panel spots one of the sensor locks he's seen on the other doorways. He quickly steps over and studies the device. With his eyes half closed he holds his hand over the unit for several seconds and then opens his eyes fully as the unit makes a small chirp. "Yes!" Hagjo remarks as he turns to see the door open on a full squad of security officers. As the squad reacts Hagjo hisses, "No!" Waving his hand over the sensor unit again the door sweeps shut after only two officers have leapt through.

The officers, blasters in hand, wave for the rest of the squad to move forward and then freeze when they realize that noone else got through. Raising their weapons both fire at Hagjo and are instantly hit by blasts from the ceiling. Hagjo hits the deck having dodged the officer's attack and rolls onto his back searching for the source of the surprise attack. He frowns when he sees an armed security monitor attached to the ceiling. Before the monitor can redirect its aim Hagjo is on his feet. Leaping into the air he ignites his blade and slashes into the monitor which flashes powerfully. Hagjo lands and leaps away as the monitor explodes and most of the lights in the room wink out. As Hagjo lands the room is silent again with the exception of the sound of hurried steps from the direction of the corridor through which he entered the room. Shutting down his blade Hagjo rushes back up the corridor, Stopping at the turn he draws his blaster and looks around the corner where he sees several security squad members tentatively moving toward him. Stepping around he opens fire hitting several of them. He then dodges several blasts as he hits another. With the full squad rushing toward him now, Hagjo leaps back beyond the turn and rushes back to the darkened room. He immediately realizes that several of the emergency lights have come on and quickly fires at them returning the room to almost full darkness. Moving quickly into the very darkest section of the room he crouches and waits. In moments the first members of the security team stumble to a stop at the end of the corridor. Quickly they gather cursing the darkness. In seconds they are crowded shoulder to shoulder and, with their weapons extended, begin to cautiously enter the room. Hagjo redirects his gaze toward the sensor lock for the doorway. After a slow exhale he hears the unit chirp again. Raising his blaster he fires toward the door as it opens and hits the foremost officer in the chest. Immediately both security squads open fire. Seconds later there are only a few officers left. Igniting his blade Hagjo rushes forward and most of the remaining crewmen retreat toward engineering. Two crewmen continue firing but Hagjo advances quickly, deflecting blasts as he does. Once within range he windmills his blade bringing its tip within arms reach of the crewmen's chests. Driven by their fear, both crewmen fire wildly as Hagjo steps forward. Grabbing one officer's wrist he twists. The officer yelps and drops his pistol as Hagjo kicks the other's weapon out of his hand. Slashing again with his blade both officers turn and run. They haven't left the room before Hagjo makes his own retreat through the open doorway.

-

Schan has returned to the Non Pareil and will leave for the Sundae in a few hours. She and Kako are quietly reading through the latest intercepted report from Crest. While worried, Schan can't help but smile as she reads of the problems Hagjo continues to present for the stronghold crew. Glancing across the office she sees Gordo entering with a data pad under his arm and a smile on his face. "The latest interception from Crest?" he asks. Schan smiles back and nods. Walking over Gordo nods to Kako and takes a seat. "I'm considering speaking to General Oh." Schan and Kako look back questioningly as he pauses. "If we give Hagjo a another week he'll have control of Crest and Diet Vanilla in custody."

Schan and Kako chuckle while Gordo looks back at them with mock seriousness. "Well..." Schan objects. "...I think Wilev and Duke have done a better job following orders. They've been able to stay unnoticed despite the increased security on their stations. Hagjo has every crewman on board looking for him, including Vanilla! We give him that extra week and Sakarin will be chasing him through the station as well." All three pause considering the effect Sakarin's presence on Crest during the attack would have on the mission.

Kako speaks first, "Wouldn't that be great to defeat Crest and capture Sakarin!"

"Dream on," Schan responds with a bittersweet grin.

The group chuckles together before Gordo sobers and speaks again, "I've just been reassigned to Colgate." Schan and Kako stare back in surprise as he continues. "An Empire strike ship docked there early this morning." Schan and Kako both react before Gordo raises a hand. "It seems unrelated. The report indicates ship repairs as their reason for docking but General Oh feels a change to our plan is warranted. If the intercepted report is correct than the strike ship's weapons will be off line and will make an easy target simplifying our attack. It's docked in a mid level docking bay whose hatch will be open for the launching of fighters. A direct hit on that ship will take out much of the bay, eliminate the launch site and leave our ships free to go after other targets." He shrugs. "If the strike team is there for other reasons and their ship is battle ready, we'll need the additional fire power." Gordo frowns as he continues, "I'm sorry I won't be with you at Crest."

"Duty calls..." Schan responds putting her hand on his knee, "...but you've been studying Crest! Are they moving your ship too?"

Gordo shakes his head. "No, they don't want to retrain a whole Command Crew. They've designated a new ship which arrived at station this morning."

Schan's disturbed expression doesn't budge as she asks, "How are you going to adjust for the Colgate with a new crew and a strike team in the two days that are left?"

Gordo lifts his data pad. "I'm already working on it. The crew and I will start training together this afternoon. In about an hour I'm meeting with the Command Crew from my new ship."

Kako speaks up, "You've had to play catchup with both of your assignments!"

Gordo shrugs, "General Oh was fair. He explained his reason and then asked me to consider the reassignment but what real choice was there? This mission is too important to take any risks or not give our all." Looking back to Schan he continues, "They'll get us ready in time but I probably won't see you again until after the attacks."

The two stand and embrace. Simultaneously they say "You take care of yourself." Both smiling they step back.

"Tell Hagjo I'll see him back at home."

"I will," Schan replies

"He's a lucky guy."

Putting her hand back on Gordo's shoulder Schan looks him in the eyes and replies, "Yes he is."

-

Commander Caramel stands at attention while reporting to Diet Vanilla in the Emperor's quarters. "We have him on the run Lord Vanilla. Just last night he was spotted by another of your knights. Unfortunately he escaped but his luck won't last much longer."

Vanilla's brow rises at the Commander's reference to luck. "Yes. I understand he also defeated two of your security squads."

Caramel diverts her eyes for only a moment before responding. "Yes Sire you're correct but they almost had him. The next time he will be captured.

Unimpressed with her forced confidence, Vanilla doesn't look up as he answers. "For your sake, I hope you're right Commander. Dismissed."

Caramel, stiff with tension, bows slightly at the waist and answers, "Yes, Diet Vanilla." Turning on her heel she exits quickly.

-

Having just finished a quick, unpleasant meal, Hagjo exits a galley near engineering, and finds himself confronted by six of Crest's crewmen who identify him immediately. Grabbing the crewman nearest him, Hagjo pins the officer's arm painfully behind him and uses the struggling crewman as a shield. The remaining five hold their weapons ready, searching for a clear target as unarmed crew hurry away. When one of the crewmen pulls a Comm Link from his belt, Hagjo drags the one he's holding toward a door accessing engineering. Shoving the crewman into the group he leaps through the doorway with blaster bolts flashing around him. He hisses painfully as a bolt grazes his right shoulder. Rushing across the room he holds his arm as he hears the crewmen in hot pursuit. Turning down an aisle between two towering instrument panels, Hagjo increases his speed. Looking ahead he sees a power juncture on the wall at the far end of the narrow aisle. Reaching an intersecting pathway, he stops. Looking to his left he sees another long aisle which runs along dozens of control panels and input consoles. Looking to his right he sees a short aisle and a doorway. Decision made, he turns toward the crewmen. Wincing from the pain of his wound, he ignites his blade. Still advancing, the crewmen open fire and then curse as Hagjo disappears. The blasts from the crewmen's weapons continue past the spot Hagjo has just vacated as he lunges toward the door. Four of the bolts hit and breach the power juncture which flares blindingly. As the door closes behind Hagjo, the ruptured juncture explodes and the hallway goes dark.

-

As the door to Diet Vanilla's quarters closes behind her, Commander Caramel suddenly finds herself swallowed up in darkness. She stands in silence until she hears Diet Vanilla punch the closed door behind her. With a small frightened yelp she spins to face the door, her hands up in defense. Realizing that this additional "incident" has certainly sealed her fate, she drops an unsteady hand to her blaster and considers drawing and firing through the door in the hopes of hitting Diet Vanilla. She tenses as her mind is suddenly invaded. Despite the pitch darkness, she sees Diet Vanilla's angry eyes glaring at her from the other side of the door. Shuddering, her hand drops from her weapon, her eyes roll up behind her eyelids and her knees give beneath her. Vanilla's laugh can faintly be heard from his side of the door. The emergency lights engage as Commander Caramel lies shivering and curled into a tight ball on the deck.

-

Entering one of the lower deck storage bays, Hagjo hurries down one of the raised walkways. Moments later he leaps to the top of a nearby crate and moves away from the walkway and into the surrounding darkness. Still clenching his teeth and holding his throbbing arm Hagjo sits. Releasing his arm he reaches into his fudge pouch, removes two pieces and thrusts them into his mouth. While chewing he pulls the fabric of his stolen uniform away from the wound. Squinting through the darkness he looks at his blistered arm and is grateful that it's only a surface wound. Leaning forward he rests his elbow against his knee and, extending his tongue, wipes some of the moistened fudge onto his fingers. Gently he applies the salve to his wound before reaching for more. After several seconds he begins to relax as the fudge eases the pain and begins the healing of the wound. Several minutes later he tears away his right sleeve and after pressing another piece of fudge onto the fabric places the fudge against the wound and awkwardly wraps the cloth around his arm.

-

"Why is this necessary? Your puppet Vanilla is there. Surely he can handle a single Chedi on a stronghold full of Empire soldiers!"

Sakarin nods his head at the agitated man on his vid-screen. "Yes, my people will eventually capture the Chedi. I'm not going there to join the hunt." Leaning forward Sakarin continues, "Listen, we know the Allies have been planning something. None of my spies have been able to identify that plan. I believe this Chedi can provide the information we need. I will..."

"This may be part of their plan. To lure you from the safety of Cert. You may be their target!"

Sakarin's eyebrows rise in wonder as he responds, "I'll be on a stronghold. I'd be no safer in my own office on Cert."

"Tell that to the crewmen that have been..."

Sakarin cuts him off, "Anything the Allies attempt while I'm on Crest will fail." He pauses smiling. "This Chedi may have been their plan. Create a disruption on one of my strongholds. Build confidence and support for some future attack. If so will crush that plan." Seeing that his confidant is unconvinced Sakarin continues, "Lavores, you're a good friend and a trusted advisor. You'll have to trust me now. I must do this."

"So you keep telling me," Lavores growls. "What you haven't done is explain why!"

"Then listen," Sakarin sighs. "It shouldn't take long to capture the Chedi once my people have the proper focus. When they do, I'll bring him back to Cert. That alone will cripple the confidence of both the Allies and the Chedi order. I'll notify you once this Chedi and I have arrived. Together we'll withdraw every drop of information he can give us."

Lavores can't stop himself from smiling at the prospect of participating in the Chedi's interrogation and torture. Leaning forward he speaks again. "Very well, but be careful! The Empire can ill afford to lose either you or Vanilla."

"I'll be careful and I'll be back on Cert within the week. I'll see you then." Sakarin closes the connection and turns his chair so he faces the view port behind his desk. His expression of confidence is gone as he gazes wide eyed and fearful at the passing star field which flashes by as the engines of his flag ship, the Dentyne, thrusts him through hyperspace. Despite his comments to the contrary he is not eager to arrive on Crest. His eyes tighten as he considers Lavores' words and his own. He might be as safe on Crest as he would be in his office but he would _feel_ much safer on Cert, far away from the nearest Chedi. With a large gulp he tries to swallow his fear and focus on the necessity of his decision. Despite his dread, it is Sweetn Low's concern that drives him. His master's peace of mind is as important to him as his own. Grabbing a sweet chocolate bon from a tray on the sill of the viewport he focuses his eyes on the bon's thick chocolate shell and inhales deeply. Squeezing and crushing the shell between his index finger and thumb he quickly puts the sticky goo into his mouth before the liquefied filling can soil his robe. Closing his eyes he sucks the candy from his fingers and tries to relax with a long, slow exhale.

-

That evening Hagjo, wearing a new uniform, meets Slick in a lower deck maintenance storeroom. As he enters Hagjo notices immediately that Slick's body is churning with swirling bubbles. Despite the continuing discomfort of his wound, he can't help but smile as he's become aware that the rapidly moving bubbles in Slick's system are an indicator of his small friend's level of glee. "What?" Hagjo asks and almost laughs when the swirls increase.

"I have a surprise for you!" Slick answers quickly. Disappearing beneath a crate of supplies he appears again almost immediately with a box of chocolates.

Hagjo's eyes open wide with surprise. "Where did you get that?" he asks as Slick holds the box up to him.

"There's a technician in engineering who makes me do both of our work. He and another technician sneak off together and when they return they're both grinning and laughing." The bubbles in Slick's body swirl a little faster as he continues, "Once I followed them. They went to a storeroom and from beneath several panel covers they pulled out a box of this stuff. Together they sat and ate quietly in the dark. They seemed nervous but it didn't stop them from enjoying themselves. I've seen others from the crew eating this same, food?" he finishes uncertainly. Immediately reanimated he continues, "They all like it a lot!" Slick releases the box to Hagjo. "You've been very nice to me. You are my friend. My only friend. I want to give you something you will like. I think you'll like this." Slick stops speaking. The bubbles in his body swirl with anticipation as he waits for Hagjo to try some of his gift,

Instead Hagjo frowns slightly. "You stole this?"

Slick's swirling slows for a moment and then picks up speed again as he answers, "I do a lot of his work. He owes me!"

Hagjo chuckles silently to himself. Slick has certainly changed in the short time they've known one another. When they first met, Slick wouldn't even speak, although as soon as he recognized a friend in Hagjo that quickly changed. Having a friend that he can trust has boosted his confidence tremendously. He is now expressing himself and displaying more intelligence than Hagjo had expected from a Phlem. Hagjo wonders if all of the Phlem are as cleaver as Slick is proving himself to be. If so, they must be freed from their oppression by the Empire. Freed for themselves but also for the Allies. Properly trained, the Phlem could be a powerful addition to their forces.

Gesturing with the box Hagjo says, "I'm sure I'll enjoy them," Reading the box lid Hagjo recognizes the brand. The chocolate isn't from his home world or even the Wonka system. It's inexpensive and plentiful, making it popular among those with limited access within the Empire. He opens the box and tastes a piece. After his abstinence during this mission, even this poor grade of chocolate tastes good. "Thank you!" he says to Slick who bubbles with pleasure. He eats another piece and asks, "Would you like some?"

Slick draws forward his swirls slowing slightly. "I've never tried it. What is it?" He asks tentatively.

Hagjo, shocked, doesn't answer right away. When he recovers from his surprise he leans forward and says, "You've never tasted chocolate!"

All the air bubbles freeze in Slick's body before he drops flat to the deck. "Chocolate! That's chocolate?" He screeches in fear.

Hagjo drops to his knees and, wincing from the resulting pain, reaches out with his right arm and places his hand on Slick. "Calm down, it's alright!" Slick begins to slide under the crate the chocolate had been hidden beneath. "Slick, trust me," Hagjo pleads trying to comfort his very upset companion. "I'm your friend, listen to me!" Slick instantly stops his retreat. After a few seconds he begins to resume his normal teardrop shape. "I know there are strict rules..." Hagjo continues, "...but as you've seen, they're regularly broken within the Empire. Yes you must be careful but..." Hagjo sits on the deck and lifts Slick into his lap. Smiling he reaches into the box and removes a piece of the sweet chocolate. "Taste this and you'll understand." Hagjo urges. "It's wonderful!"

Slick, still hesitant slowly reaches up and takes the chocolate. Looking into Hagjo's smiling face he begins to consume it. Hagjo watches as the piece of chocolate is drawn deep into Slick's small body and then begins to rotate and slowly break apart. Its rotation and digestion slowly increases as Slick extends his voice box upwards. "This stuff is great!" he exclaims.

Hagjo smiles and thinks, "Wait until you taste the good stuff."

-

The following morning**,** Diet Vanilla and Crest's newest Commander are on the Control Deck. Commander Wrigley stands at attention as Vanilla circles the deck before stepping up to and placing his hands on the back of the Commander's chair. Looking toward the main viewer, he orders, "Screen on."

Now and Later sit stiffly at their console. The right face of the two-faced Crewman, Now, answers, "Yes Sir!" Half turning, Later presses a button on he and his sibling's control panel. Now, doesn't shift any of her attention from Diet Vanilla as the Command Deck's screen brightens displaying a partial view of the star field surrounding Crest. Later's eyes turn back and he joins the rest of the Command Deck crew who's stares sweep from the screen, to Vanilla Commander Wrigley.

They all wait in silence until Vanilla gestures to the new Commander and speaks again. "Proceed Commander Wrigley."

With no sign of the discomfort the rest of the Command Deck crew is displaying, Wrigley orders over his shoulder, "Release the seal to the airlock Lieutenant."

"Yes Commander," Now answers. Again she allows Later to handle the control board. After pressing several buttons on their panel Later swings his gaze back to the screen. Both of their eyes then shift toward Diet Vanilla as he chuckles. Both cringe when their eyes, swinging again to the view screen, see Commander Caramel tumbling into the licorice blackness of space.

After several moments, Diet Vanilla steps into Commander Wrigley's view and speaks, "Your predecessors have wasted all my patience Commander. I expect immediate results from you."

"The crew already have my orders sir." Wrigley confidently responds. "An unconscious crewman was found stripped of his uniform on the lower decks. I have pulled crew from non-essential stations and increased duty hours for all of security. Every squad has been notified of the crewman's name and rank. With the description of the uniform and the Chedi's description teams are continuing the search. I will notify you immediately of the Chedi's capture."


	6. Chapter 6

**OH! OH****!**

Vanilla, the Emperor's knights and Crest security teams, with photos of Hagjo held before them, roam the hallways continually and avoiding them gets more and more difficult. Despite their number and determination Hagjo continues to avoid capture.

Twice more Hagjo has disabled a crewman, stripped him of his uniform and immediately dropped it into a disposal chute. With the security teams properly misled, Hagjo, in preparation for his departure, moves to ensure that the final repositioning of his ship will be undetected by the security teams so desperately trying to find him. On a lower level Hagjo steps around a corner and faces two low ranking crewmen who are walking down the corridor studying his picture and mumbling to one another. Looking up the taller of the two jumps behind his partner. The shorter and stouter crewman looks up and then staggers backwards when he sees Hagjo. Reaching for the other crewman he calls, "Abbott!!" Dropping Hagjo's picture the crewman grabs his partner rather than reaching for his weapon. Hagjo sighs and draws his blade waiting for either of the crewman to take some offensive action.

Abbott begins slapping the stouter crewman on the back and ordering him to shoot but the his partner, eyes wide, keeps backing away until Abbott kicks him in the shin. "Ow!" the crewman shouts before turning and slapping at Abbott.

"Lou..." the taller crewman squeals, "...you've got to shoot him!"

Lou spins back toward Hagjo, his mouth forming a large "O" and fumbles for his weapon. Hagjo ignites his blade as Lou finally levels his blaster and begins to fire. Blasts hit the walls, ceiling and floor of the corridor as Hagjo stands with an incredulous smile on his face. Finally a blast comes at him and Hagjo dodges allowing the blast to pass. He sighs with satisfaction as the blast zips down the corridor and hits a junction box on the corridor wall behind him. The box flares and the lights flicker but steady as the two crewmen turn and run with Abbott shouting at and blaming Lou for their failure. Hagjo watches in disbelief as the two round a corner. He shakes his head and laughs softly as their voices fade into the distance. Sighing he turns and draws his own blaster. Firing several times he chars the wall around the juncture and then fires three times directly into the unit. Immediately the hallways darken. A second later the emergency lights flicker and then die as well.

-

Several minutes later Hagjo thrusts a boarding skip away from the Reece which is moored immediately below the hull of a large transport freighter. The entire docking bay is in darkness except for the light provided by Hagjo's skip. "They won't find her there," he mumbles as he directs the skip back to its small port.

Leaving the docking bay for the last time without the Reece, Hagjo moves cautiously. The lights suddenly flicker and then steady as power is returned to this section of the station. He glances through a wide view port at the transport freighter under which his ship is moored. The freighter arrived yesterday and is docked on Crest's lowest level. It isn't scheduled to depart until after the Ally attack. Docked beneath the artificial gravity of the stronghold, the ship is held in place by energy restrictors projecting from the walls of the docking port. The Reece, securely moored to the under belly of the transport's hull and within it's artificial gravity field, is certain to be safe until his departure.

-

Once out of the docking section, Hagjo walks along a raised walkway in another of the large storage bays. He flexes his still healing arm with his mind on his final assignment for this mission. "Henry," he murmurs.

The walkway he's using is well above the bay's deck. Looking over the railing he can see a lower lit walkway and portions of several lit pathways which cris-cross the deck in the darkness below. His enhanced senses suddenly buzz like an alarm in his head. Leveling his gaze he turns and looks across the expanse between his walkway and another several meters away but only slightly lower than his. His weight moves to the balls of his feet when he sees a security team. The team leader, his weapon drawn, is taking aim. Hagjo dodges and draws his blaster. The team leader's blast passes behind him as Hagjo moves to his left and raises his own weapon. Stopping suddenly, two more blasts pass ahead of him as Hagjo, relying on his fudge's enhancements, allows his eyes to close. This time he and the team leader fire three simultaneous blasts.

The team leader's eyes grow large as each of his bolts collide with the bolts from Hagjo's weapon. Squinting from the glare of the exploding bolts he's partially blinded as he prepares to fire again. Instead he finds himself airborne when he's struck by the next blasts from Hagjo's weapon. The impacts dent his armor and shove him backwards into the rest of his team. Ignoring the uncomfortable heat from his scorched armor, the team leader quickly frees himself from the tangle of his men and gets back to his feet, his blaster raised. Frowning, he lowers his weapon as he stares at the now empty walkway. Looking to his team he sees their confused expressions as their eyes also search in vain. Rushing to the rail they scan the walkways below as well.

After his last shots, Hagjo rushed forward. Leaping to the top railing of his walkway he leapt again, this time straight up and above the suspended light panels illuminating the walkways. His heels swaying inches above the nearest panel, Hagjo hangs by one hand from the structural beam he has leapt to. His eyes tighten as his muscles flex beneath his nearly healed wound. His jaw set against the stinging in his arm, Hagjo watches as the security team mumbles in confusion below. Holstering his blaster he quietly pulls himself fully onto the beam. Standing and balancing himself, he looks down on the agitated security officers who, when they chose to look up, can only see the light shining in their eyes from the bright panels. As the security team stands puzzled staring around and at one another, Hagjo walks quietly and carefully away. Strapped across the small of his back are the two disruption units.

-

Schan and her team have just risen from their last sleep period before departure. Each are performing personal checks on their ships and equipment. In a few hours they'll receive their final briefing and depart. Schan can feel the adrenalin rush through and around her as she, the other pilots and the engineering teams work. The last reports from Crest indicate that things have gotten even more difficult for Hagjo. They also indicate that things have gotten worse for Vanilla and the Crest crew, particularly her Commanders. Hagjo has not been easy on any of them. "Just a little longer," she whispers to herself as she begins the next test on her ship's systems.

-

In the late hours of his last night on Crest, Hagjo is completing what is possibly the most important part of his mission. The installation of the disruption devices supplied by General Oh and Ally Command. Despite the unit's small size, about two thirds the length and twice the width of his energy blade's handle, these energy disruptors will use power drawn from Crest's battle generators to destabilize Crest's defensive and offensive power supply. During the upcoming attack, Crest's five battle generators will activate. The battle generators' sole purpose is to supply power to Crest's defensive fields and weaponry. Within minutes of the generator's activation, the disruptors will begin having effect. Initially there will be small disruptions of the generator's power flow. Within the next several minutes there will be overloads throughout the system causing portions of the defensive fields to first weaken and then collapse. Minutes later, and possibly moments, one or more of Crest's powerful disruptor cannons should fail. Scores of her blasters should fail as well. The two small disruptors can not bring down the entire system but the unexpected weakening of Crest's ability to defend itself will create a definite advantage for the Allies and a new balance to the battle. The element of surprise, the training that Schan and others are receiving and the fact that neither Crest or the other strongholds will be able to call for support will also substantially increase the probability of Ally victory.

-

Hiding impatiently in a maintenance chute, Hagjo grumbles over his bad luck. Despite the increased security on board he'd had no trouble confounding the security lock and gaining access to the battle generators. Immediately after arriving however he heard crewmen approaching. Seconds after climbing into this chute, two technicians stopped nearby. Setting down their tools the crewmen opened one of the generator's power panels and began, from what Hagjo could hear of their murmured conversation, some routine maintenance. Now, propped and impatiently waiting for the technicians to complete their task, Hagjo does some unhappy murmuring of his own. After half an hour he quietly reaches up and, peeks through the gap around the removable cover of the chute. He frowns when he sees the technicians still working and showing no sigh of finishing up. Resigned, he settles back for the wait while he thinks, "These are technicians not soldiers. Attacking and disabling them would only draw attention to this section and thereby increase the risk of the disruptors being found." His mouth pulls to the side as he thinks... "Slick could have planted these devices far easier than me..." He immediately shakes his head. "But I can't risk the mission by including Slick." Despite having every intention of taking his unusual friend off the station with him when he leaves tomorrow, Hagjo's very aware of the gamble using Slick would involve. "I have no idea how Slick's fear of the Emperor and the Empire would affect his reaction to the realization that I'm their enemy and am here to herald an attack on the station. Slick is clearly afraid of his oppressors. That fear could bring on panic and a betrayal of their friendship rather than opening himself to such a risk to his safety. I'd..." Suddenly the chute cover opens. Hagjo's energy blade is instantly in his hand but before igniting his blade he finds himself littered with wire clippings and crumpled panel wrappings. The cover drops back into place and Hagjo relaxes as he hears the technicians chuckling while they move away.

Once all is silent again, Hagjo climbs out of the chute and places the energy disruptors in well concealed spots within the horizontal ventilation slots of each of the two primary battle generators. These two generators house the primary power couplings for this section. The remaining generators also channel their energy through those couplings. This placement of the disruptors put them well within the necessary range allowing them to effect all of the generators' power output wherever it's directed.

"Now all I have to do is survive until the attack." With a tired smile Hagjo turns and leaves the section.

-

Driven by Commander Wrigley's desire to avoid Diet Vanilla's wrath, the Crest search teams continue their hunt for Hagjo in an ever increasing aggressive manner.The next morning Hagjo sees several skirmishes between search teams and their own crew mates. The teams tensions are high and their fear of reprisals over continued failure are higher still. Often they are firing first and leaving questions for the next shift. Hagjo barely ducks back into the lift he was exiting before being drawn into a clash between two security squads. Their weapons drawn injuries seemed certain. As the lift moves away Hagjo decides to stay away from the busier levels of the station where he's previously counted on numbers for protection.

-

At midmorning Hagjo hurriedly exits the former quarters of Commander Whitmans. In accordance with the Ally plan's time line, he'd coupled his Comm Link to the former Commander's communication port. On several frequencies he transmitted a signal to the Ally forces in a difficult alien tongue which Empire interpreters are not likely to recognize. The language used was that of small pig like creatures from Warner B, a nondescript moon well within the Wonka system. Warner A is a lifeless gas world around which the moon orbits. The pig like beings speak rapidly and in a repetitive manner which gives the impression of a powerful stutter. If the message is translated, the Empire will gain little information as the message reads,

"**TH TH THIS IS THE RE RE REECE. THA TH THA THAT'S ALL FOLKS.**"

Coupled with the name of Hagjo's ship, the Allies will understand that the message is from him, that he has fully completed his mission and that the attack can proceed. Ignoring the nearby lifts, Hagjo rushes through empty corridors as all of the station's officers are either on duty or resting after having served multiple shifts. Reaching an antigrav chute he jumps in and seconds later is dozens of levels away. While certain that his message was transmitted, Hagjo also has little doubt that his breach of the communication network will quickly be noticed by station security and that it's point of origin will immediately be identified and targeted.

-

With less than an hour before the attack on Crest will begin Hagjo has still not boarded his ship. Two things are on his mind. First, that he has one more element of his mission to complete. This part of his mission was not assigned by Ally Command but by M and M, the leaders of the order. Hagjo remains stunned by the assignment but has been unable to take any action toward it. The Ms instructed that Hagjo's target would find him and that he must not seek his target out. Still awaiting that contact, Hagjo has been pacing the lower decks for a different reason. He does not want to leave Slick behind. Avoiding the security teams that morning he was unable to meet Slick. Now, wary of M and M's words regarding his target seeking him out, Hagjo stands at the location he had planned to meet his Phlemian friend that morning. They haven't arranged to meet again until tomorrow, long after the attack has begun. "Hopefully ended!" Hagjo corrects himself. He has no idea if Slick will return to this spot this afternoon but is honest and annoyed with himself in accepting the reality that he has no idea where else to look. Walking through the large storage bay he stays alert as to the short time he has left before the Ally attack will begin.

Anxious but accepting that searching the stronghold would be pointless and an unwarranted risk, Hagjo's mind turns toward his eagerness to leave the station, return home and be done with this assignment. Yawning, he also looks forward to getting some sleep. His fatigue is great, as the last week's constant fighting and little rest has taken its toll. Pacing along a lit path he chews on a piece of fudge and broods at the possibility that he may have to leave Crest without his small friend. Stopping his pacing Hagjo puzzles over how he might contact Slick. His eyes scan the darkness on either side of the lit path where crates of varying sizes are set in long rows extending beyond the reach of the lights. He stirs from his thoughts and disappointedly comes on guard with his ignited energy blade as three of the Emperor's knights step out of that surrounding darkness, each armed with blasters. With his energy blade extended before him, Hagjo tries to hide his fatigue as he speaks. "All right gentlemen, it's already payday but if the three of you insist on a small advance I suppose I can accommodate you."

His blade spinning before him, Hagjo instantly advances. Deflecting their blasts with his blade he realizes that the knight's weapons are set on stun. "They've been ordered to capture me," he thinks with a smile. "Fine. Let them be careful for a change." Despite Hagjo's realization of the nature of knight's orders he must concentrate fully on his defense. The knight's blasts are constant and if hit his capture would begin with torture and end with his death. As the knights move forward, Hagjo charges and leaps. Passing over their heads with blaster bolts crisscrossing around him, Hagjo slashes at and hits one of the knight's pistols. As he lands, Hagjo and the remaining knights back off while the damaged blaster flares in the now screaming knight's hand. Reminded of Mr. Bill's earlier injuries Hagjo frowns at his necessary aggression. In seconds the knight's pained shouts are halted as the weapon explodes and he is thrown across the path and collides with one of the large creates.

The remaining knights turn angrily toward Hagjo, their blasters raised. Holding his ground as the knights advance, Hagjo deflects a shot from each and then performs a rolling dodge. Staying low he slashes at each of the knights driving them back. Immediately back on his feet, Hagjo stands with the knights threatening from both his right and left. Closing again on Hagjo the larger knight fires his weapon. Expecting the attack Hagjo dodges again. The blast flashes past him and hits the smaller knight high on his armored chest. Hagjo quickly closes on the larger knight and slashing at his head and sends him stumbling backwards. Keeping on the offensive Hagjo leaps with him and delivering a kick to his chest sends the knight crashing to the deck. Quickly Hagjo turns and advances on the other knight. Kicking the blaster out of the knight's hand Hagjo drops into a squat and sweeps the partially stunned knight's feet out from under him. When he hits the deck Hagjo slams his foot into the side of the knight's head. The knight goes limp as Hagjo, winded, rolls back to his feet and sees that the last knight is already up and advancing. Raising his blade Hagjo sighs tiredly and moves forward as well.

The knight fills the air with bolts as the two close on one another. Hagjo stops his approach struggling to deflect the many well aimed blasts. Before he can change tactics, the knight manages a hit near the grip of Hagjo's blade. Hagjo yelps as the resulting energy discharge shocks him and flings the blade from his grasp. Disarmed and only a few meters from the knight, Hagjo stands panting as his blade shuts down and the handle skids across the deck. Confidence fully restored, the knight pauses and smiles at Hagjo.

In no mood to dodge another barrage of blaster bolts, Hagjo reacts with a sudden leap. Spinning high into the air, he presents a difficult and threatening target. As the surprised knight shifts his aim, Hagjo's foot connects solidly with the knight's shoulder. The knight grunts loudly as Hagjo spins and with his other foot kicks the raised blaster out of the knight's hand. Kicking again, as his momentum carries him past the knight Hagjo gets his feet beneath him. The knight spins as Hagjo lands with his own blaster drawn. Raising his weapon Hagjo is surprised this time as the knight, already recovered from Hagjo's maneuver, rushes forward. Hagjo's blaster is knocked from his hand as he receives a vicious uppercut throwing him backwards and off balance. Regaining his balance Hagjo looks back toward the knight and finds himself under attack again as the knight throws another punch. This time Hagjo dodges but realizes to late that the punch is a feint. The knight continues his motion and spins into a round house kick. Despite Hagjo's attempt to dodge again, the knight's heel catches him just above his ear. Falling Hagjo rolls with the blow. Coming to a stop he looks up from the deck. Seeing the knight moving in again he thinks, "I don't have the time or the energy for this." He realizes too that if this knight defeats him, his fate will be the same as this doomed station, "or worse..." he thinks, "...if I land in the hands of the Emperor!" Looking back into the knight's smiling face Hagjo makes no effort to hide his fatigue. The knight stops, his balled fists held before him as, Hagjo climbs slowly back to his feet.

The knight's overconfidence is plain as he continues to allow Hagjo time to stand. Once Hagjo has regained his footing, the knight advances on his seemingly exhausted opponent. Hagjo tiredly raises his hands in a plea for more time. "Wait," he gasps as he struggles with his balance. The knight continues his advance and Hagjo delays until the knight commits himself. Eyes slitted, the knight lunges and almost too late Hagjo takes two quick steps back. The knight swings a vicious blow which just misses Hagjo's head. Grabbing the knight's wrist, Hagjo delivers a powerful kick to the knight's midsection before pulling him forward and ruining his balance. Twisting the knight's arm Hagjo yanks the wrist downward. The knight's forward momentum flips him and he lands heavily on the hard metal deck. Keeping pressure on the wrist, Hagjo twists the arm further before stepping in and dropping both knees, and all of his weight, onto the knight's twisted shoulder. Screaming in pain, the knight attempts a kick which Hagjo avoids. Each of them roll to their feet and back step. Breathing heavily both keep their distance as they catch their breaths. The knight's arm hangs limp at his side while tears leak from his mask. Suddenly the knight's breathing hitches. Straightening, the knight cocks his head and his features shift from anguish to an attitude of listening. Hagjo looks on puzzled but holds his ground as he continues to recover from the blows he's received. Blinking quickly to clear his eyes the knight inhales deeply and refocuses on Hagjo. Despite obvious pain, he rushes forward. Sidestepping the clumsy attack, Hagjo easily deflects the left fisted blow. Bringing his knee into the knight's mid-section, Hagjo lifts the knight into the air. On the knight's way to the deck, Hagjo delivers a blunt forearm blow to the back of his head. Stepping back, Hagjo watches as the knight lands in an unconscious and disjointed heap on the deck. Exhausted Hagjo collapses as well panting raggedly. Several moments pass before he raises his head and reaches for his fudge pouch. Blinking with surprise his hand stops in mid reach. His eyes grow wide with puzzlement as he stares across the bay. His brow stays furrowed as he struggles to accept that he's somehow, unconsciously, slipped into a trance. Rubbing his eyes he looks once more verifying that he truly sees the round, red figure of M approaching.

Uncharacteristically alone, M draws near and helps Hagjo to his feet. With great concern, he speaks, "Lost it is. Survive to fight another day you must. Knows the plan Vanilla does."

Surprised and confused Hagjo struggles to think and respond. As M stops beside him, Hagjo frowns detecting a sweet but artificial aroma. Grimacing, Hagjo searches for the source of the increasingly potent odor as M lifts him to his feet. Supporting his weight M guides Hagjo away from the fallen knights. Realizing that the scent is coming from M, Hagjo's face contorts into a puzzled frown. Shifting his weight he attempts to pull away. His arm still held Hagjo stops struggling and tries to take a deep breath but gags on the displeasing sweetness which has saturated the air and continues to intensify in its potency. Looking hard at M, Hagjo pulls again and gasps, "Wait, what is that..."

M pauses but urges, "Time we have not! Too late it will soon be!"

Hagjo shakes his head and answers, "But it's already begun. I've transmitted the signal."

"What are you talking about!" M demands suddenly angry. Tightening his grip on Hagjo's arm he swings Hagjo around and stares into his face.

Hagjo looks back into M's agitated expression. Rubbing his face Hagjo tries again to clear his head. "I don't understand..."

"Look at me," M growls as his eyes narrow. Maintaining his grip on Hagjo's arm he stares hard into Hagjo's eyes. Hagjo's neck muscles tighten when, in his mind, he hears M's projected thoughts. "Fine everything is. Relax you must."

The potent odor fades as Hagjo's pupils dilate ands his balance fails. Falling forward he puts his free hand on M's chest catching himself. Despite the dizziness, he begins to relax as M's words echo in this mind. No longer struggling he repeats M's words, "Fine, relax."

His eyes still locked onto Hagjo's, M continues "Speak we must."

Hagjo, as though half asleep, repeats, "Must, speak."

Suddenly Sakarin's voice shatters their mental connection as it announces into both of their minds, "Master, I'm arriving at Crest. I..."

"Sakarin, NO!" screams a voice Hagjo doesn't recognize.

-

Sakarin jolts back in his seat with his master's voice reverberating loudly in his mind. His ship minutes from docking on Crest, his intention had been to report to Sweetn Low that he would soon be joining Vanilla on Crest and ask for instructions. Still dizzy from the sudden expulsion from the trance, he holds his head and the arm of his chair. Squeezing his eyes shut he tries to make sense of his master's immediate and angry response. Hearing more voices he looks up and sees several of his assistants approaching with concerned expressions. Stepping over and on the spilled treats Sakarin has knocked to the deck, his key attendant reaches toward him asking, "Sire, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Sakarin replies with a wave of his hand. "Leave me."

-

His mind clearing, Hagjo straightens and pushes himself away from the imposter M. Nauseated, he gasps for air as the sickeningly sweet odor has returned more potent than before. With the odor searing his sinus and throat Hagjo almost gags as he backs away raising his hands to his face. Eyes suddenly wide, he freezes with both hands held before him. His expression changes to one of deeper confusion as he stares at the hand with which he had touched M's brightly colored chest.

"Ignore the Emperor's tricks." Prompts M, "Act quickly we must!"

Hagjo looks past his hand at M, and then back at his palm, which is stained with M's red coloring. His brow furrowed, he whispers, "Melts, in my hand?"

Hearing Hagjo's words, M steps forward, his smile dissolving into an angry gash. Hagjo seeing M's expression grows more puzzled as he stumbles awkwardly away. His eyes widen in shock as three tentacles suddenly erupt from M's red chest and lash out toward him. Dropping to his right Hagjo avoids the tentacles grasp. A sharp pain further dislodges his stupor as his hip bounces against the hard metal deck. Rolling with the fall he manages to get up on one knee as M's round, red form becomes a blur. Still scooting away, Hagjo sees and grabs one of the fallen knight's blasters. Leveling the weapon he sees more tentacles whipping beyond the M shaped blur as he attempts to fire. Frowning Hagjo finds that he can't squeeze the trigger. Looking at his hand he sees a small dart stuck in his wrist. Simultaneously he realizes that he is unable to even feel the weapon in his grasp. The imposter M steps forward and grabs at Hagjo again. Rolling away Hagjo switches the blaster to his left hand. Stopping he attempts to take aim again but the creature has vanished.

-

After several moments spent in frantic failure, Sakarin regains contact and again hears his master's voice, "Sakarin, I'm on Crest." Before Sakarin can respond, Sweetn Low continues, "Come aboard. Meet me on deck twenty-seven, section DS-Nine. Come alone."

Sakarin gasps. "Alone! But master..." He stops realizing that the link is broken. Eyes wide Sakarin gazes at the empty room before him realizing that he has no choice but to do as he's been ordered. Activating his Comm Link he orders, "Dock the ship immediately. I need to board Crest now!"

-

Hagjo swings the pistol back and forth frantically in search of a target. Having already been a victim of the imposter's mental control Hagjo is certain that his ability to view his attacker is being blocked. He slaps uselessly at his fudge pouch with his numbed hand certain that a dose of fudge would allow him to locate his attacker. Unable to manipulate his fingers but unwilling to leave himself unarmed by setting the pistol down and using his left hand Hagjo squints in concentration. Moments later, still unable to locate his attacker but not having been attacked again Hagjo accepts that M's imposter has retreated and shifts to a sitting position. Putting the blaster in his lap he grabs the dart and pulls it painlessly from his wrist. Studying the dart he sees that its shaft is an empty injector. He smells the tip and then touches it lightly to his tongue which immediately goes numb. "Nobacane! Nerdthz!" he mumbles with a still thickening tongue. Lifting the blaster from his lap, Hagjo gets to his feet, looks for and spots his energy blade. Crossing the deck he again is reaching for his pouch of fudge when his enhanced senses flare in alarm.

"I've had my fill of you!" Hagjo hears from behind him. Trying to find the energy to react he hears the voice again. "Don't be foolish. Put your weapon down or this ends right now." Hagjo pauses for only a moment before letting the blaster drop from his hand. Sighing he takes a moment to gather his strength before turning. When he does, he sees Diet Vanilla standing a few meters away.

Hagjo looks hard into the eyes of the one M and M sent him to Crest to meet. Diet Vanilla stands at almost two meters in height and is dressed in his standard dark grey uniform. The red symbol for Cert glares from his belt buckle. The uniform itself is very similar in design to what Hagjo would normally be wearing. Loose enough for battle and snug enough not to hinder. Vanilla's face, as always, is covered with the form fitting blood red mask. Tight against his face the mask covers his entire head, excluding the jagged openings around his eyes and mouth. Hagjo struggles to find a familiar feature on what he can see of Vanilla's face but fails. Glancing down Hagjo sees a disruptor pistol in Vanilla's hand which is leveled at his chest. Knowing that disruptors have only one power setting, disintegrate, he stands still and waits. With his arm numb and useless at his side, Hagjo realizes that he's almost defenseless, although, if M and M are correct, only almost. His eyes leave the weapon and settle again on Diet Vanilla's face. As their eyes meet, Vanilla tilts his head and slips his pistol back into its holster. Smiling, his eyes narrow as he rests his hand on his energy blade's hilt.

-

"Commander, several squads of fighters have just dropped from hyper space!" The Siamese crewman, Now's announcement is immediately punctuated by vibrations in the floor of the Command Deck as the ships open fire on the stronghold. "They're attacking with blasters and disruptor missiles!"

Commander Wrigley stands from his seat with a puzzled expression on his face. "How many ships?"

A flourescent green crewman scans his control board for several seconds before responding with his own puzzled expression, "Thirty five sir. I'm detecting no other..."

"Ridiculous!" Wrigley snarls. "What can they be..." His expression shifts and a smile forms as he solves the puzzle. "It's a rescue attempt! Secure all launch hatches!" As several crew members turn toward him with puzzled expressions he explains, "It's a rescue attempt! They're providing cover for our resident Chedi's escape. Engage shields and power all exterior weapons." Sitting again Wrigley thinks aloud, "We never did find his ship but it's more likely that he's going to use of one of our fighters." The deck quakes as a cluster of missiles detonate against the section of Crest's hull protecting the Command Deck. "Destroy those ships!" Turning to Now and Later he orders, "Order all of our pilots to leave their ships docked. Notify security to arm weapon ports within all bays. They are to monitor every bay and launch tube. Any ship attempting to launch will be fired on and disabled or destroyed."

"Excuse me sir," the weapons officer interrupts as he gestures toward the main screen. "Those are zip fighters. Their speed make them very difficult to hit. The most efficient way to deal with them is using our own fighters. Crest's weaponry..."

"Will have to suffice!" Wrigley orders. "We can not allow that Chedi to escape. Diet Vanilla will be very unhappy if he does." Understanding the clear threat in the Commander's last words, the Command Deck crew spin back to face their stations. Several speak quickly into the Comm mikes at their stations.

Turning away from her station Now asks, "Should I notify Diet Vanilla or the Emperor..."

Wrigley's brows rise as he responds, "We aren't worried about thirty five fighters Mr. Now..." The deck shakes again as more disruptor missiles hit Crest's hull. "...no matter what kind of weapons they're using. This is a stronghold!" Looking away from Now, he shouts, "Get those shields up!" Wrigleys eyes tighten as he continues, "The Emperor has ordered that he not be disturbed. Since he's surely with Diet Vanilla I don't think we'll disturb either of them until we get this under control." Resting back onto his command chair Wrigley smiles confidently at the deck's main screen and asks, "External weapons ready?"

"Yes Commander," the weapons officer replies.

Commander Wrigley nods and orders, "Target and fire at will."

-

Taking a deep breath Hagjo straightens completely. Looking into Vanilla's eyes he speaks carefully, trying not to bite his still numb tongue. "I know you." He watches Vanilla's slitted eyes, which react minimally to his words.

Vanilla's evil smile slowly hardens as he hisses, "Am I supposed to be surprised that you recognize me?"

Hagjo shakes his head. "I don't mean by the name Sakarin gave you.

Vanilla frowns, "Then who is it that you think I am?"

"I know who you are," Hagjo responds. Vanilla tenses at Hagjo's words and immediately frowns seemingly annoyed with himself.

Taking another breath, Hagjo watches Vanilla's expression and manages a smile before asking, "Do you remember the Nesquick stream?"

Vanilla stirs at the mention of the Choctooine waterway. His slim smile grows slimmer still as his lips all but disappear. His eyes grow slightly confused for a moment but they quickly harden again as he spits, "What is it you think you know Chedi!"

Keeping eye contact Hagjo answers, "That you've spent time on that stream's bank. That you and your father were at one time very protective of the world on which that dusky stream flows." Taking a step toward Vanilla, Hagjo continues. "Your father, General Oh Henry, never turned against you. Your defeat at Highpoint Station was not your fault and your father never believed it was. He still believes in you. He still loves you and all of Choctooine wants you back home." Hagjo pauses and looks into Diet Vanilla's eyes which are showing definite signs of deepening confusion. "Your father was training you to join him in the defense of Choctooine." As Vanilla's hand twitches on the handle of his energy blade, Hagjo pauses but only for a moment. "It was no chance meeting between you and Emperor Sakarin. He came looking for you! Using the mental abilities he's gained with his perversion of the Chedi fudge he distorted your mind with lies. He kidnaped you and turned you against your father and your home. He's used you and intends to continue using you to overcome your home, and your people! You know Choctooine's defensive secrets. Your knowledge can bring down Choctooine and the Allies. If the Empire captures Choctooine, your home, your people, the entire Wonka system will end up under the Emperor's thumb. He'll abuse them all as he's abused you. He will take away their freedom, separate them from their families and loved ones. You must break free of his control! Rejoin your people and your family! See the truth Henry Jr! "

With Hagjo's last words, Diet Vanilla stiffens and Hagjo makes a mental attack. An attack for which he has trained with M and M. Stepping forward Hagjo directs the image of General Oh Henry and Henry Jr. The image is so strong in Hagjo's mind that it superimposes itself over Hagjo's view of Vanilla. He sees father and son, arms over one another's shoulders and smiling as he projects with all the mental strength he can manage. Behind the father and son a wide section of the family property can be seem with the Nesquick flowing by. Along with the image Hagjo implants a memory. The memory, obtained directly from General Oh, by M and M, is one shared by Henry Jr. and one which they hope will undermine the brain washing that Sakarin has accomplished. Hagjo feels himself enter Vanilla's mind but in seconds he is violently pushed away as Vanilla shoves with his mental shield.

Dizzy, Hagjo drops to the floor but immediately rolls to his knees facing Vanilla again. With the dizziness still fading he's relieved to see that he's not under attack. Vanilla, staggering, leans forward bracing his hands against his thighs. Frowning and breathing quickly his eyes squeeze shut. His expression is both alarmed and confused as his eyes spring back open and he stares forward and beyond Hagjo's crouched form. Hagjo, staying still, watches for several moments before reaching slowly toward his fudge pouch. Before he gets his hand in the pouch however he sees a change in Vanilla. Eyes narrow and his breaths slowing Vanilla's left hand closes around the bulge of something in a pocket on his thigh. Raising his head, Vanilla focuses his eyes on Hagjo as his lips draw apart exposing very white, straight teeth. Hagjo begins to speak when Vanilla mumbles some unintelligible curse. Unable to make out the words Hagjo pauses. When Vanilla doesn't repeat himself, Hagjo begins to speak again but dodges instead as Vanilla draws his blade and lunges.

-

Sweetn Low is mumbling too as he rushes through the darkness of the storage bay. "A few more moments and the Chedi would have been completely helpless! Sakarin..." He hisses angrily and then freezes when he hears a solitary energy blade ignite. His concern quickly dissipates as he reminds himself of Vanilla's enforced servitude. "I want that Chedi alive and Vanilla understands his orders. He will not disobey." Smiling Sweetn Low thinks, "Can not!" His smile dissolving he begins to move again. "Vanilla won't have any trouble with an almost helpless Chedi. My slave's loyalty is unbreakable." A small, wicked smile cracks his face as he thinks, "It's almost a pity that my enemies don't know Vanilla's secret. That knowledge could cripple their moral and leave..." Sweetn Low suddenly jerks to a stop. Bending forward he coughs violently. After several moments the coughing stops and he gasps a long deep breath. Straightening he coughs again while leaning against one of the many storage containers around him. He'd risked his antidote and a piece of his bitter fudge to make his attempt against the Chedi. The dark increase to his mental abilities had almost proven the risk to be well taken. He slashes angrily at the air as Sakarin's interruption resurfaces in his mind. Struggling again for breath he continues to lean against the container. His symptoms will be strong and his tolerance toward chocolate even lower than usual for several hours as his antidote fights off the ill effects of the bitter fudge he has consumed. Still angry he shoves himself away from the crate and stumbles down the narrow aisle while swearing at Sakarin under labored breaths.

-

Weaponless and unable to hold a weapon if he had one, Hagjo can only retreat as Vanilla slashes with his energy blade. Leaping back, Hagjo avoids another attack but loses his footing and falls. Shuffling across the deck Hagjo continues to retreat as his numb right hand and arm leave him unable to roll back to his feet. Puzzled that there hasn't been another attack Hagjo looks toward Vanilla who is standing several meters away. His eyes are pinched shut and his expression is one of angry confusion. Surprised but encouraged by Diet Vanilla's inaction Hagjo, unable to do much else, calls out again. "Henry! You can hear me can't you! Remember your life, your father! That life can be your's again if you just free yourself!" Vanilla clenches again as Hagjo gets his feet back under him and waits for Vanilla's next move.

Glaring back through straining and slitted eyes, Diet Vanilla breaths rapidly but shallowly. His eyes squeeze completely closed as the image Hagjo's forced into his mind interferes with his vision. His mind spins and his heart races as with a shallow gasp he mouths, "Father."

Hagjo's eyebrows climb in shock. "Henry?" he asks in awe. Vanilla jerks again and turns away. With his back to Hagjo, Vanilla gasps for air and moans painfully. Leaning forward his hand easily reaches into the pocket on his thigh and grasps his flosser. Almost immediately his breathing smooths as the image fades. Seconds later he turns back toward Hagjo, his eyes hard and angry again. Keeping the flosser in his left hand Vanilla removes it from his pocket and whips his blade forward. The tip holds its position pointing directly at Hagjo as Vanilla growls deeply. Taking several deep breaths Hagjo prepares for Vanilla's attack. His lip curled in anger Vanilla doesn't disappoint as he whips his blade back in preparation of a vertical slash. Lunging forward his eyes bulge before being covered in a thick green ooze.

"Hurry, get away!" Slick manages to call as he struggles to speak and maintain his hold on Vanilla's head.

Recovered from the sudden appearance of his surprisingly heroic friend, Hagjo sees Vanilla raise his blade and reacts. Stepping quickly but unsteadily forward, he kicks. Managing only a glancing blow to Vanilla's hand, Hagjo is happy to see the blade arc through the air before discharging. It unfortunately doesn't go far before skidding to a stop only a few meters away and still within the lit portion of the bay's deck. Hagjo sighs disappointed but happy that at least the blade is out of Vanilla's hand. Turning his attention to the device in Vanilla's other hand Hagjo prepares to move in again but aborts when Vanilla drops it.

Trying to decide what to do next Hagjo hears Slick call out again. "Run! Get away!" As Vanilla and Slick struggle, Hagjo sees that with two hands free Vanilla is beginning to have some success in removing Slick from his head. As Hagjo's weapons are on the other side of Vanilla and his balance is still unsteady, Hagjo decides to take Slick's advice and retreat. As he turns he reaches for his fudge pouch. Finally removing a piece of fudge he shoves it into his mouth and rushes into the dark shadows of the bay.

Vanilla stumbles blindly as he struggles with Slick. With one last massive tug he pulls Slick off and his mask askew. Throwing Slick aside he staggers forward attempting to regain his balance while trying to straighten his mask. Still blind he smashes into a support beam for the walkway above as Slick lands on the deck and quickly moves away. Stunned by his collision with the beam Vanilla staggers on also entering the darkened area of the bay. Eyes still covered, Vanilla remains oblivious to his surroundings and runs directly into one of the large containers. Flattened against the container's surface he slides to his knees. As he does, the fudge pouch on his hip catches and is torn apart. The remains of the pouch hang from his belt as its previous contents litter the deck. The small, dark pieces of the emperor's fudge surrounding Vanilla seem to absorb the dim light around him as he moans and pulls the mask from his head.

Hagjo ignores Vanilla's spilled fudge and instead struggles to see his exposed face. Holding his head Vanilla sways for several seconds mumbling unintelligibly to himself. Still chewing fudge, Hagjo leans against a container waiting and watching. He tenses as Vanilla straightens and moves awkwardly back into the light. Holding his breath Hagjo's eyes grow wide as he recognizes Henry Jr.'s bare face and fully accepts the unpleasant truth.

M and M told Hagjo of Diet Vanilla's true identity but he had not wanted, to believe it. No resident of Choctooine could have easily accepted that Oh Jr. would ever serve the Empire, under any circumstances. As Vanilla steadies himself, now fully back in the bay's light, Hagjo crouches silently planning his next move and waiting to feel the full effects of his fudge.

Still recovering, Vanilla stands with his eyes pinched closed. Clenching and relaxing his hands he stands stiff and silent as a stream of unnoticed blood creeps from above his hairline and moves slowly down his face. His mouth opens in a silent scream as he raises his hands to his head. Clenching hands full of hair he shakes his head violently. "NO!" he shouts, fighting both the pain of his body and mind. "No!" He quietly repeats as his swaying stops. Dropping his hands Vanilla looks around with pain filled and searching eyes. Moaning he reaches for the torn pouch on his hip. Finding only torn fragments he rips a piece free. After staring at the torn cloth for several moments he throws it into the darkness. Gasping a desperate breath of air his eyes light on his extinguished energy blade. Almost desperately he extends his hand and the blade leaps into it. Holding the blade to his chest he takes a step and his foot brushes his dropped flosser. He frowns toward the floor and gasps upon seeing it. Dropping to one knee Vanilla holsters his blade and grabs desperately at the device. Gripping the flosser tightly he stands and seems to almost compose himself. With a deep breath his eyes slide closed and immediately open again as he gasps. Staggering several steps forward he hisses and triggers the power switch on his flosser. As the pale green band appears, Vanilla sighs. His back to Hagjo, Vanilla unconsciously blocks Hagjo's view. In an effort to see what Vanilla is doing without giving his position away Hagjo steps closer to the light. He frowns when, before having any success, Vanilla lowers the flosser and treads heavily away along the edge of the brightly lit path. Hagjo sighs and sinks back to the floor. As he does his eyes come to rest on Vanilla's discarded mask. The mask and Vanilla's fudge lie scattered across the deck, forgotten by their owner.

Still unsteady on his feet, Hagjo watches as Vanilla fades into the distance and darkness of the large bay. Using his left hand he gets another piece of Chedi fudge from his pouch and eats it. As the fudge strengthens him, he leans back and breaths deeply. Feeling his strength returning Hagjo marvels again with the reality of Diet Vanilla's true identity. The loss of Vanilla would be a major blow to the Empire. Bringing Oh Jr. home would be wonderful for both Choctooine's security and moral. Swallowing the last of the fudge Hagjo thinks, "I can't leave Crest without him."

Oh Henry Jr. had been a favored son among the Choctooine population. His father, General Oh Henry, had proven himself a hero again and again. The population's full confidence rested with them both. There was great sorrow when Oh Jr. disappeared. There have been many rumors about his disappearance and none were less popular than his being affiliated with the Emperor, even under duress. Hagjo fully understands the dangers associated with having Oh Jr. under the Emperor's control. Even now, years after his disappearance, integral facets of Choctooine's planet security would be available to the Emperor through Oh Jr. Purposeful weaknesses in Choctooine's defensive fields for the use of her own ships during orbital battles, codes which haven't been changed in years, systems relied on for too long would fail with Oh Jr. directing the attack. The undying loyalty of the Choctooine population to the son of their greatest living hero have prevented those changes from taking place. Hagjo takes a deep breath and straightens. "I must save Oh Jr! Sakarin is certainly depending on his knowledge of Choctooine and her defensive secrets as he plans his next invasion attempt. The loss of Diet Vanilla could delay the Empire's next attack on Choctooine permanently."

Determined in his decision regarding Oh Jr. , Hagjo walks to where his discharged energy blade lies on the deck. Bending over he grabs it and places the weapon onto his belt. He also retrieves the blaster he'd dropped at Vanilla's direction. Slipping the pistol into his blade's holster Hagjo hurries to follow Henry when a small disk surrounded by green slime suddenly appears at the end of his nose. Hagjo jumps back, startled as Slick exclaims, "It's _you_ they're after! You're an enemy of Diet Vanilla, the Emperor and the Empire!"

Recovering from Slick's sudden reappearance Hagjo looks up and sees a tendril of Slick's body extending upwards to the walkway above. His eyes then follow Slick as he drops to the deck. Despite his small friend's earlier actions, Hagjo can take no chances so close to the end of his mission. His hand tenses as it hangs beside his pistol's stock while he speaks, "Let me explain..."

"I want to help!" Slick cries, bubbling joyfully. Hagjo relaxes and then feels another wave of dizziness. Slick's excited bubbling slows as he watches Hagjo step awkwardly over to and lean heavily against one of the upper walkway's support beams. "Are you OK?" he asks concerned.

After a deep breath, Hagjo chuckles tiredly and asks, "Are you kidding?"

"No!" Slick answers earnestly.

Hagjo looks at Slick smiling. "Of course you aren't," With a sigh, he straightens and says, "It was just a joke. I'm sorry."

"A joke?" Slick asks, puzzled.

"Never mind." Hagjo answers, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You're not fine. Let me help you!" Slick offers moving toward Hagjo.

Hagjo looks at his brave little friend and smiles, "You already have, thank you Slick!" Tiny bubbles swirl within Slick's body again as he quivers happily. Releasing the beam Hagjo steps away testing his legs. Putting another piece of fudge into his mouth Hagjo gravely faces Slick whom he realizes he must get someplace safe while he completes his mission. "Slick, I still need your help. I need you to go to Crest's lowest docking bay where a large freighter is docked. You must ensure that the freighter doesn't leave the bay. Do whatever you have to but keep that freighter where it is until we're ready to leave. When I meet you there, we'll board my ship and leave this station."

Slick answers excitedly, "You're taking me with you!" Bubbles immediately swirl within him again but then suddenly slow. "Why aren't you coming with me? Why don't we..." For the first time Hagjo hears Slick gasp with his cleverly built voice box. Before he can react, Slick shouts, "You're going after him, aren't you? Diet Vanilla is very dangerous! Very strong! You're going to need help."

Hagjo, looks seriously at Slick. "I'll be fine, and I'll concentrate easier knowing that our ship is waiting." Drawing his blaster Hagjo spins the handle of his energy blade and explains, "Diet Vanilla used to be a friend of mine. He's under the Emperor's control and he needs my help. Besides, he surprised me before. Now I'm ready for him!" Forcing a smile Hagjo slips his blade into its holster before placing his fists on his hips and faking a full recovery. "You go keep an eye on that freighter. It's in section four, slots three through nine on the lowest level in ship storage. You take care of that and I'll join you as soon as I can. Hurry!" With little hope that he'll be obeyed, Hagjo turns and moves quickly down the lit pathway. Again using his left hand he retrieves another piece of fudge. Popping it into his mouth Hagjo lifts and flexes his right hand. Still tired and sore he's none the less pleased at his level of recovery. Already he feels the early effects from that last piece of fudge. Flexing his hand again he turns to wave Slick on. He stops surprised as he looks back on an empty deck. "Ha," he grunts. "Well, good!" He finishes hesitantly scanning the area again. Turning back he sets his blaster to stun thinking. "If I can stun Oh Jr. and get him home this will be more of a victory than we've dreamed."

-

Seconds later, from the darker shadows of the bay, Diet Vanilla's dropped Comm Link chirps and Now's voice broadcasts from its speaker. "Diet Vanilla!...Sir, this is an emergency!" After a short pause she tries again. "Sir, can you hear me? The Emperor is on board and we are under attack! The Emperor has ordered that we not disturb him but there are very many ships!" The dropped unit lies in the dark unanswered. A small red light continues to blink on its cover but no further hails are received.

-

Breathing rapidly Vanilla stumbles backwards into a dark space between several large crates. Gasping deep breaths he squats and squeezes his eyes tightly shut while mumbling unintelligibly. He immediately opens them again escaping the vision of he and his father. His face pinches in pain as Sweetn Low's conditioning batters at him and his emotional response to the Chedi's challenge to Sakarin's programming. Tears flow from his eyes as he lifts the flosser before his face. "Father," he hisses as he blinks to clear his vision. Eyes open but unfocused his brow creases as he tries to think. His breathing hitches as his eyes focus on the flosser. Brows relaxing, he slowly exhales as his thumb triggers the unit's power switch. His face is lit by the beam's pale green glow for a moment before he inserts the working end into his mouth. While his hand continues shaking, his thumb dials the unit to a higher power setting. Wide with anguish, he stares straight ahead as the flosser's beam crackles over his teeth and sears his gums. In seconds, despite his blistering gums, Vanilla's eyes relax and his ragged breathing slows.

-

Sakarin, rushing through the section of Crest's lower decks identified by Sweetn Low passes through a doorway and runs directly into his master who knocks him to the deck. "I had him!" Sweetn Low screams, towering over his cowering slave. "I had him and your interference nearly got me killed! What are you doing here?"

Sakarin, wide eyed with fear, looks up from the deck and scoots away as Sweetn Low advances. Hurriedly he explains, "I didn't know you were here master. I was trying to ensure that Vanilla would be able to carry out your orders. I know your concern of the sweet tooths and their efforts, I..."

Cutting Sakarin off, Sweetn Low grabs and jerks his frightened Emperor to his feet. "Never mind. Vanilla's taking care of the Chedi. You and I have got to prepare." Sweetn Low turns and moves through the dark, crate filled section of the bay as Sakarin hurries after him. "The Chedi's exhausted and anaesthetized. He had little fight left before I sent in Vanilla." Sweetn Low's eyes loose focus for a moment as he says, "Our success with Vanilla has been inspiring. Efforts to duplicate it through the capture of a Chedi have cost us many men. The fact that several of the Chedi didn't escape our attempts alive has been no consolation for our failures." Stopping, Sweetn Low spins on Sakarin and continues, "This is our best opportunity to finally make that plan a reality. The success we've had with Vanilla will be multiplied ten fold with a fully trained Chedi under our control!" Sweetn Low focuses his mind and locks his eyes onto Sakarin. Using what's left of the expanded abilities he's gained from the fudge, Sweetn Low grasps Sakarin within several of his tentacles and pulls his emperor to him. Bringing their faces closely together he speaks directly with Sakarin's mind. "We will use your mental abilities and our fudge to bring this Chedi under our control as we did with Vanilla. The Allies have something planned. This Chedi knows what that plan is and we must know as well! Once the Allies are dealt with, we'll bring this Chedi completely under our control. With his knowledge of the Allies and his Chedi abilities working for us, we will crush all that resist..." His words are cut off as he suddenly grabs his throat. Choking, he bends over struggling for air, his body still wrestling with the chocolate in his system.

Released from Sweetn Low's mental grasp, Sakarin's eyes clear and then narrow as he fully grasps his master's plan. They widen again as he realizes Sweetn Low's distress. Grabbing a tentacle he cries, "Master!" as Sweetn Low gasps in a long, deep breath. Still leaning over, Sweetn Low looks up as Sakarin attempts to support him. Pulling Sakarin down to his eye level Sweetn Low continues to stoop as in a rasping voice he continues aloud, "We can identify and ruin the Ally's plan and use this Chedi to forward our own." Straightening he takes a deeper breath and coughs a final time. "This is our opportunity to crush the Allies once and forever!" Straightening, he again places his tentacles on Sakarin's head and around his shoulders. "To ensure our success we'll need to stay linked until the Chedi is fully brought under our control. He pauses while taking several deep breaths. His eyes meet Sakarin's again as he continues, "Now, we will secure our link so we'll be ready when Vanilla brings the Chedi to us." Sakarin nods and together they close their eyes. Sweetn Low tenses as Sakarin removes a piece of fudge from his pouch and quickly places it into his mouth. As Sakarin grimaces, their minds move together.

-

Hagjo is moving quietly along the edge of the lit pathway listening intently when Vanilla suddenly rushes from the dark shadows between two rows of storage containers. Still only somewhat reenergized from his doses of fudge Hagjo is caught by surprise and barely leaps clear as Vanilla slashes with his energy blade. Rolling across the deck Hagjo drops his blaster. Coming up on one knee, he draws and energizes his blade. Pressed backwards as he parries Vanilla's next attack he feels the electric charge of the blade as it stops within an inch of his face. "Your lies will not save you!" Vanilla shouts as he withdraws and slashes again.

Hagjo deflects the new attack but its strength knocks him back to the deck. Rolling to his knees Hagjo parries another slash and again the deflected blow knocks him down. Quickly he rolls back to his knees and on guard. This time, after parrying the attack, he rolls with the blow and finally gets back to his feet. "Henry you must listen to me!" he shouts. Vanilla responds with a slash and a bellow of rage as Hagjo parries and makes his own attack driving Vanilla back a step. Now making only loud inarticulate grunts, Vanilla's continuing mental struggle leaves his attacks savage but unfocused. This works to Hagjo's advantage as he fights his own fatigue and the lingering effects of Sweetn Low's anesthetic. Shouting, Hagjo tries to reach Oh Jr. again. "Henry, I'm telling you the truth. Search your mind. Stop fighting your memories! Overcome Sakarin's mind control and return to your home. Your life was good on Choctooine. It can be again! Return to your father, to all of us!"

Vanilla drops back, his hands to his ears and shouting, "Shut up!" After several steps he drops to his knees. Hagjo calling to Oh Jr. again steps closer but stays beyond striking range. As Vanilla rocks back and forth his grip tightens and loosens on his blade's hilt. Hagjo, catching his breath, is disadvantaged by his desire to capture Oh Jr. uninjured. He realizes however that while still existing as Diet Vanilla, "Henry" has no such hindrance.

Gasping air Vanilla looks up at Hagjo. His orders to capture the alive are forgotten. He leaps back to his feet and viciously slashes again and again as Hagjo parries. Hoping to gain some distance, Hagjo counter attacks. Avoiding Vanilla's blade he steps in and slashes just above Vanilla's head. Vanilla ducks and takes several quick steps back as Hagjo turns and, after a short run, leaps to the supported walkway above them. Vanilla shouts angrily and follows.

-

Outside of Crest the Ally attack is well underway. Schan directs and redirects her squad at an ever increasing rate as Crest's systems are effected by the disruptors and damaged by the Ally attack. "Red team, shift to section nineteen, green to twenty, yellow to thirty-six and purple..." She frowns as the screens change again. Her fingers flash over her controls and her eyes flash back to her screen. "Purple, target the number five disruptor cannon. Yellow, redirect and join purple team." Outside her view port Ally ships can be seen speeding over the Crest's hull and firing their weapons as blaster bolts and disruptor pulses flash around them. Her readings holding for a moment she takes a breath and is immediately distracted as her thoughts turn to Hagjo. "Thank the fudge Hagjo got those disruptors installed but why hasn't he left the station," she puzzles fearfully. Looking away from her screens she watches the continuing destruction of Crest. The Ally attack is creating the exact effects they'd planned. Her eyes tighten as a large explosion throws sections of hull, equipment and Crest crew members into space. As her board lights up again she refocuses after a last pleading thought. "Get out of there!"

-

Hagjo steps to the center of the walkway and is ready and waiting when Vanilla lands. Windmilling his blade Vanilla moves straight at Hagjo who, despite the moment's reprieve, continues to struggle. Vanilla's constant attacks and Hagjo's determination not to injure Henry, allow Hagjo to do little more than defend himself. Beginning to wonder if sending Slick away hadn't been his best decision on this mission Hagjo shouts again, "Henry, free yourself!"

Vanilla shouts angrily and continues to slash with his blade. Each word is punctuated with a powerful attack, "Stop, calling, me, that!"

Having parried each attack Hagjo responds, "It's your name Henry! Use it again!"

Vanilla screams in anger and continues his attack. Dodging the next slash Hagjo is surprised when Vanilla loses his balance and stumbles past. Rushing after him however Hagjo stumbles as well, his resurfacing fatigue fouling his reflexes. He barely recovers before Vanilla attacks again. Parrying, Hagjo sidesteps and Vanilla's momentum again carries him past. Hagjo reacts immediately by rushing to the edge of the walkway. Leaping to the top of the walkway's railing he leaps again, this time onto the top of a large section of station hull which is suspended above the bay floor. Red lights flash on top of the antigravity packs which are attached at seven meter intervals across the hull's surface. Vanilla sees Hagjo's leap from the walkway and shouts, "Stop running from me. Stand and fight!" Not waiting for a reply he too leaps over the rail and onto the suspended deck. He attacks while still in the air but not before Hagjo has come back on guard with another piece of fudge in his mouth. Hagjo parries as Vanilla passes over him. Turning, Hagjo comes back on guard gratefully feeling the effects of his latest dose of fudge. He's also happy to accept further assistance from an unexpected source.

-

Below Hagjo and Vanilla's battle, on the storage bay's main deck, Sweetn Low and Sakarin rush through corridors formed by the stacked crates. Sweetn Low, in the lead, is moving quicker than Sakarin can easily keep up with. "They're still fighting!" Sweetn Low growls in anger and puzzlement. "The Chedi could barely stand when I left him. What is Vanilla..." He stops and looks up realizing that the sound of the fight is now coming from overhead. Seeing the flares of an energy blade battle from beyond the edges of the large object floating above them he thinks, "They're on the walkway." Shoving Sakarin aside and then dragging him along Sweetn Low rushes back the way they've come."

"Where are we go..." Sakarin manages through gasps for air before Sweetn Low's thoughts shout in his mind.

"To a lift. Shut up and save your air!"

-

Hagjo finds it much easier to move within the residual effects of the floating hull's anti-gravity field. The partial weightlessness is just the help his tired muscles need. Vanilla on the other hand, unable to concentrate fully, remains aggressive but is struggling in the partial weightlessness. Hagjo parries Vanilla's attacks aside and manages several hand delivered blows which begin to show effect as Vanilla staggers away. "Henry!" Hagjo calls out again. "Choctooine and your family wants you back home. You only need to decide to come." Vanilla's mental programming slips again as his eyes pinch closed. Exhaling loudly, he reaches to the tatters on his belt where he'd previously kept his supply of Sakarin's fudge. Happy that Vanilla's fudge supply is gone Hagjo puzzles when Vanilla's redirects his hand toward a pocket on his thigh. Hagjo quickly attacks making Vanilla return his hand to his blade's handle. Puzzled as to what other weapon Vanilla might be carrying Hagjo notes the pocket's small size and thinks, "It could be more fudge. I can't risk him using that!" Lunging forward again he happily sees Vanilla's hand tighten on his blade's hilt. Sticking his tongue between his teeth and cheek Hagjo tastes a remnant of his own fudge. "Despite my own condition I can defeat him in an energy blade battle as long as he doesn't eat any more of Sakarin's fudge. My fudge..." His brows rise as an idea forms in his mind.

Jumping forward Hagjo faints an attack and spinning his blade attempts to disarm Vanilla. The attempt fails however as Sweet-N- Low's conditioning reinstates itself. Hagjo parries an unexpected attack and drops back as this time Vanilla turns and runs. Reaching the edge of the floating hull Vanilla leaps back to the walkway and immediately turns with his disruptor in his hand. Hagjo holds his blade before him and advances expecting to receive fire and does. The disruptor bolt is deflected by Hagjo's blade but the force of its deflection knocks Hagjo back several steps. He dodges hearing another attack and dodges again when something explodes to his left. Immediately realizing what Vanilla is attempting Hagjo holds his blade before him and rushes toward the edge of the hull as well.

Disruptor bolts flare from Vanilla's pistol and then flare again as they hit and destroy the anti-gravity packs holding the hull section in position. Hagjo leaps before the hull section begins to fall and Vanilla redirects his aim. Instead of firing he has to drop and roll as Hagjo slashes in mid leap. Trying to roll and unholster his blade at the same time, Vanilla's disruptor pistol slips from his hand. Once both his hands are free, Vanilla rolls back onto his feet with his ignited blade held before him. He roars in anger when he sees the dropped pistol bounce twice on the walkway's deck and then drop over its edge into the darkness below.

Hagjo quickly steps in and on the offensive. Vanilla avoids the blade, leaping away. Relieved at the loss of the disruptor pistol, Hagjo continues forward. Binding Vanilla's redrawn blade Hagjo steps within reach as Vanilla hisses angrily. Grabbing Vanilla's wrist Hagjo pulls him roughly forward and releasing him delivers a hard backhand blow to Vanilla's jaw. Further off balance and incoherent in his rage, Vanilla staggers several steps barely keeping his feet under him. Using the short reprieve, Hagjo backs away and reaches into his pouch. Before Vanilla can recover, Hagjo has drawn another piece of fudge. Taking a small bite he feels the familiar rush of energy. Clearing his mind, he opens himself to the sweet fudge's power, which he'll need for his next attempt.

Vanilla catches himself and turns glaring at Hagjo. "You can't trick me with lies or defeat me with your feeble attacks!" he shouts. A look into his eyes clearly show however that Hagjo's efforts are not being wasted. Vanilla's struggle with the truth is far from behind him.

Hagjo shouts, "I'm not lying Henry. Listen to my words. You know they're true! Free yourself! Remember our lives on Choctooine! You can take that life back!"

Vanilla's face pinches again in pain. Hands to his head he sways and moans as Hagjo, preparing for his next move, switches his energy blade from his right hand to his left. Ready, Hagjo waits for Vanilla to continue his attack but is surprised when Vanilla continues to sway. When he drops to one knee Hagjo hopes that their battle may have ended. He begins to rethink his plan but is disappointed as Vanilla suddenly steadies.

With a deep, ragged breath Vanilla's head raises. With angry and still pain filled eyes he glares at Hagjo as he gets back onto his feet. Raising his blade he charges forward yelling, "I will sto..." Staggering, Vanilla chokes on the piece of Chedi fudge which has just lodged in his throat. Hagjo sighs with relief as he sees that he's hit his target. Switching his blade back to his right hand he comes on guard and watches as Vanilla stumbles several more steps before crumbling again to his knees.

Eyes wide with renewed struggle, Vanilla quivers as the sweet power of the fudge lunges into his mind and rushes along every nerve in his body. Unable to stop himself from chewing and swallowing, the sweet and clearing power of the fudge bores deeper and deeper battling Sweetn Low's conditioning which has jumped to Vanilla's defense. Arching his back Henry screams as glimpses of his lost life flare brighter and clearer in his mind.

Hagjo steps closer but stays out of range of Vanilla's blade as he urges, "Don't fight it Henry! Let the fudge help you!"

Despite the pain his conditioning causes as it struggles to restore Vanilla's mental programing, Henry awakens and begins to fight for himself. Vanilla screams as Henry's truth begins to separate from and overcome Sakarin and Sweetn Low's lies. The mental blocks set so solidly into his mind begin to weaken and collapse. Henry's eyes, large and anguished, flash back and forth as his blade drops from his hand and discharges. Falling forward Henry catches himself on his hands. Face pinched he falls to his side and with fists clenched rolls over onto his back. His mind swirls within a flood of his true memories. Breathing rapidly he sees again the image of he and his father which Hagjo has forced into his mind. The image fades and he sees himself sitting in the shade of the Nabisco tree behind his family home on Choctooine. Laughter rings in his head as his family shares the chocolate fruit of the tree. On Crest's walkway he writhes while visions from his past flash clearer in his mind and implanted memories weaken or shatter. His eyes tear as he realizes the memory of his father forcing him out of his family home is a lie. His back arches as instead his father's face appears etched with worry. His muscles relax as a visions solidify around him. He sighs finding himself sitting within the rays and heat of Lucy, Choctooine's large red sun. He relaxes further as he hears and recognizes the sound of rippling water from the Newquick stream which runs through his family's property. He smiles as the vision of he and his father laughing and running through the bright green leaves of his world's chocolate groves.

Hagjo turns away from Henry's struggle as Sweetn Low and Sakarin come charging onto the walkway, blasters in hand. Sweetn Low's pink robe swirls around him as he comes to a stop with his blaster leveled on Hagjo. Waving Sakarin over to Vanilla, Sweetn Low snarls at Hagjo, "Don't move ." Ignoring Sakarin as he runs by, Hagjo stands en guard and studies Sweetn Low.

After several seconds of staring at Sakarin's unusual companion Hagjo calls, "So, _Emperor,_ who's your ugly friend?" Sweetn Low extends his tentacle clasped weapon and fires an easily deflected blast at Hagjo, as Sakarin kneels beside their fallen slave. "What on the dark side of Hershey's moon are you?" Hagjo asks Sweetn Low, his mind racing with a puzzling sense of recognition. "This creature seems familiar but I'm sure I never seen anything like it before." His thoughts are derailed as he recoils from the sickeningly sweet scent which he experienced earlier. Realizing that this must be the being that impersonated M, Hagjo pulls up his mental shield. Repulsed by the cloying sweetness that Sweetn Low excretes, Hagjo frowns while studying the multi armed being. Hearing Sakarin slapping Henry's face in an effort to awaken him, Hagjo shouts, "Leave him alone Sakarin! Flinching, Sakarin looks wide eyed and fearful over his shoulder. "You've damaged him enough!" Hagjo continues. "His father and his people are taking him back. If you..." Hagjo whips up his blade defecting several blaster bolts from Sweetn Low's weapon.

"What you and your people intend to do means nothing to us," Sweetn Low growls after he stops firing. "Go ahead Emperor, this won't interfere again." Sweetn Low gestures with his blaster indicating that continued interference would be unwise.

Sakarin nods and turns back to Henry. Grabbing Vanilla's collar he roughly shakes his unconscious servant while hissing at him, "Vanilla! Answer me!" Still getting no response, Sakarin sets his blaster on the deck and removes a piece of fudge from his pouch. Extending it toward Henry's mouth he screams when his hand and arm are suddenly covered in green slime. Leaping to his feet Sakarin turns and calls out in fear, "Help me!" His arm waving through the air Sakarin tries to throw off Slick, who, to Hagjo's amazement, is hanging on and slapping at the Emperor's head.

Sweetn Low points his blaster toward Sakarin and shouts, "Hold still!" Ignorant to his master's calls, Sakarin continues struggling. Sweetn Low snarls as he shifts his aim back and forth in an effort to target Slick. With his large opponent distracted, Hagjo moves forward but is immediately driven back by Sweetn Low's blaster fire.

Slick, bubbling with excitement over helping his friend, realizes that Sakarin's hand, held within his gelatinous body, is griping a piece of fudge. Believing that the fudge is either chocolate or the similar substance he has seen Hagjo eating, Slick moves to take it. Sakarin's eyes bulge as he feels his fingers pulled apart and the fudge drawn from his grasp. Sakarin's struggle increases but he is helpless to stop the creature. Hanging on, Slick continues to swat at Sakarin as he maneuvers the fudge toward the digestive portion of his body.

Still in a state of panic, Sakarin shouts, "Get this blob off of me!"

He continues to fight until he notices a vibration coming from the hideous creature on his arm. Stopping his thrashing, his eyes bulge as the vibration increases and moves into his shoulder. As Sweetn Low glares at Sakarin, Hagjo again makes a move to advance but again is driven back by a barrage of blaster bolts. "I don't want to kill you Chedi but I will."

A dread fear grips Sakarin as he quiets and turns pleadingly toward Sweetn Low. Sweetn Low, noting the quiet, assumes that Sakarin has gotten himself under control. He snaps, "Good! That Phlem can't hurt you. Grab his speech disk and twist it."

Oblivious to Sweetn Low's instructions, Sakarin whimpers, "Help!" His voice cracks in horror as he stares at Slick who he believes is eating his arm. Eyes tearing, he holds his arm and Slick in front and as far away as he can manage from the rest of his body.

Sweetn Low, his blaster still aimed at Hagjo, hears Sakarin's plea and turns back. Puzzled he hesitates as he watches Sakarin's eyes bulging with fear. His own eyes twitch when he hears an odd, loud, sound. "PATUEY!!" Sweetn Low gasps when he sees the piece of Sakarin's fudge arcing straight at him. With surprising speed he throws his large form out of the fudge's path. From the deck he watches the fudge sail by. His composure returns as the fudge hits and clings to the walkway's railing. Hagjo pulls his own eyes away from the fudge puzzling over Sweetn Low's reaction as he rushes forward. He stops again when Sweetn Low, back in control of himself, extends his weapon. Rising from the deck Sweetn Low growls as Hagjo holds his new position. Satisfied that the is back under control, Sweetn Low directs a set of eyes back toward Sakarin. His eyes tighten in renewed anger as they focuses on his Emperor who, reanimated by the sound of Slick ejecting the fudge, is again flailing about.

Ignoring Sakarin for the moment Hagjo holds his ground and puzzles over the large beast and its reaction to the close pass of Sakarin's fudge. "He's afraid of Sakarin's fudge?" he asks himself.

Unaware of Hagjo's revelation and fully recovered from his close encounter with the fudge, Sweetn Low shouts at his Emperor again, "Hold still so I can shoot it!" Disgusted as Sakarin continues to thrash about, Sweetn Low curses under his breath attempting again to target Slick. Also keeping a set of eyes on Hagjo, Sweetn Low chuckles seeing what he mistakes as fear in Hagjo's wide eyed stare. After hesitating several times he finally fires. The blast misses Slick and hits Sakarin in his left shoulder. Sakarin's spin reverses wickedly. Thrown backwards, Sakarin collides with the walkway's railing, and spilling over the top, falls into the darkness of the deck below. Slick dangles from the lowest railing as Sweetn Low screams, "No!" Raising his blaster, Sweetn Low fires again at Slick who drops from the railing and disappears beyond the edge of the walkway.

Enraged, Sweetn Low swings back toward Hagjo with his blaster before him.

Hagjo draws his worried gaze away from the walkway's edge. Putting his concern for Slick aside he refocuses on Sakarin's large companion whose three sets of eyes are wide with anger. Gasping air, the creature seems unable to decide what to do. The sight of his Emperor, thrown over the top rail after being hit by his own blast seems to have pushed the large beast over the edge as well. "Maybe this creature is simple minded," Hagjo thinks. "If I can get him to put down his weapon I may not have to hurt him." Lowering his blade Hagjo speaks in a calming tone. "Listen to me..."

Sweetn Low, who is in exactly the condition Hagjo suspects, hears Hagjo's voice and refocuses. "I almost lost it," he berates himself. His chest begins to tighten again as he thinks, "But if I've lost Sakarin I'll have to start all over again! Almost noone in my Empire even knows who I am." His eyes tighten on Hagjo without hearing him. "I will not loose everything I've built. I've still got Vanilla. He's damaged but I will restore him. I can..." Suddenly he realizes that Hagjo is stepping closer.

As Sweetn Low holds his fire, Hagjo considers that his large opponent might be too confused to react. Taking a step he thinks, "A little closer and even if the creature angers again I'll be able to disarm him. Speaking again in a calm, steady voice Hagjo promises, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax and put down..."

"I'm putting down nothing!!" Sweetn Low bellows raising his blaster. "I will not loose everything I've accomplished to a single Chedi!" Snarling he extends his pistol and shouts, "Your world defeated my people in the past but you will not defeat me today!" Hagjo lifts his blade as Sweetn Low opens fire. He easily deflects the blasts which end when Henry screams, "Stop!" Both Sweetn Low and Hagjo turn toward Henry who has gotten back to his knees but seems unable to rise further.

Hagjo is barely able to focus on Henry as his mind races. "My world defeated his people? He's not talking about the Empire!" His eyes suddenly widen as he remembers the "robots" encountered by Non Pareil during his first battle with the Unks. His eyes widen further as he envisions the size and many arms described in words and drawings. "Those weren't robots..." he utters in wonder. "...they were space suits!"

Back in control of himself, Sweetn Low grinds his teeth before shouting, "Vanilla, where is your flosser!"

The effect on Henry is as immediate as Sweetn Low expected. The flosser is he and Sakarin's failsafe for Vanilla's mental conditioning. The sight, feel and when necessary, use of the flosser engages mental programming designed to ensure their hold on their brainwashed slave. If ever Vanilla's mental programing is challenged, the presence and use of the flosser triggers a mental reboot restoring control and resubmerging Henry's memories and doubts beneath the restored reality of Vanilla's role with the Empire. Sweetn Low watches in satisfaction as Vanilla removes the flosser from the pocket on his thigh and holds it before his face.

Hagjo frowns with confusion as to what's happening with Henry but as he quiets, Hagjo's eyes swing back toward Sweetn Low who is also turning away from Henry. "You're an Unk!" Hagjo exclaims. "Those weren't robots on the hull of the Unknown's ship and we've been right about the design of the Empire's strongholds!"

His confidence fully restored with Vanilla back under his control, Sweetn Low smiles evilly while glaring back at Hagjo. "Congratulations Chedi. You have accepted the blatant fact that your people have been too frightened to do more than whisper about for years." With an ugly chuckle he continues, "I've enjoyed my spies reports regarding the fear and confusion caused by my stronghold design." Raising his blaster, Sweetn Low continues, "A pity for your Ally friends and your home world that finally recognizing that truth will not save them." His brows rise as he continues, "Fear not Chedi. Your people will learn the full truth before I destroy them and your world!" Sweetn Low immediately begins firing blasts which Hagjo again easily deflects. As he fires, several of Sweetn Low's tentacles whip about him. Hagjo's blade flashes with deflected fire until Sweetn Low lowers his pistol and smiles. "I haven't gotten where I am by not knowing how to deal with trouble."

Hagjo at first doesn't understand Sweetn Low's remark but then feels suddenly lightheaded. Looking down he finds more of Sweetn Low's darts in his chest and arm. His blade drops from his numb hand as Hagjo falls to his knees. Sweetn Low's grip loosens on his blaster as a pair of his eyes shift and peer beyond the walkway's railing. "Could Sakarin be dead?" he questions himself. Holding his breath, Sweetn Low concentrate's on his link with Sakarin and sighs as he detects a weak response. Refocusing on Hagjo he thinks, "Sakarin injured, Vanilla unmasked and struggling with his programming. Neither our control of Vanilla or our Empire have never been so fiercely challenged. This Chedi has done more damage than the entire Ally forces and his blasted Chedi order have ever managed. He's also seen me and discovered Vanilla's identity as well!" As Hagjo lifts his head Sweetn Low's three sets of eyes tighten angrily. Putting aside the Chedi's accomplishments he hisses. "Now you die!"

Raising his pistol Sweetn Low extends the weapon and then pauses. Despite the perfection of his straight, white teeth, the smile that stretches across his face is hideous. Looking toward Vanilla, who is sitting and staring at his flosser, Sweetn Low uses what remains of the enhancements of his fudge. Extending a tentacle his brow furrows. Vanilla's energy blade shifts against the walkways surface and then slides forward several feet before leaping into the air and toward the extended tentacle. Before it reaches however the deck rocks from a distant but massive explosion. Sweetn Low misses the blade and looks in shock toward the bay's ceiling. Vanilla's blade bounces along the walkway and slides to a stop behind him, as Sweetn Low draws his Comm Link.

"Command Deck! This is Emperor Sakarin, report!" Sweetn Low shouts, into the device in a perfect imitation of Sakarin's voice.

Hagjo is again forced to rely on his left hand as he pulls the darts from his body. Puzzled by the sound of Sakarin's voice he looks up and sees the Unk speaking into the Comm Link. Quickly finishing with the removal of the darts he slumps forward, exhausted and numb. Forcing his head up he searches for an attack he can manage while his body attempts again to recover from the Unk's anesthetic.

-

Now and Later, on the Command Deck, receive Sweetn Low's demand. Now responds, believing that she is speaking to her Emperor. "We're under attack my Lord. Ally fighters are dropping out of hyper-space and firing on the station."

-

Incredulous, Sweetn Low's eyes sweep the dark bay. "Have they lost their minds. There's never been a successful attack on a stronghold."

Now's voice answers from the Comm Link. "Ships surround the station Sire. They're targeting our shield generators, the fighter's launch tubes, the larger landing bays as well as our disruptor cannons.

"Launch fighters!" Sweetn Low orders.

"We're trying Sire but many of our fighters are trapped in damaged launch tubes."

Stunned Sweetn Low stammers, "D, damaged launch tubes? How... they can't..." Furious, Sweetn Low gets control of himself and shouts, "How long has the attack been under way?"

"Several minutes Sire. The first wave were small fighters targeting the shield generators on the upper hull. They dropped masked from hyper space and began their attack before we could react. Several squads did damage before we drove them off and raised our defensive fields."

Sweetn Low scowls realizing that any attack would concentrate on the upper hull. He hadn't heard or felt any sign of the early attack because here, at the bottom of the lower hull he is simply too far from the battle. "While this Chedi kept me running through the bowels of the station..." he hisses through clenched teeth, "...the Allys have put their plan into action."

Now continues, "The attack had been underway for only a few minutes when our battle generators began malfunctioning. We tried to report to Diet Vanilla but..."

"Wait! What's happened to the generators?" Sweetn Low interrupts angrily.

"Unknown Majesty. Engineering is working on an answer." Now pauses and when no additional question is asked continues. "As our external defensive systems began failing..."

"Failing! FAILING! What's our status!" Sweetn Low interrupts again.

"Gaps have opened in our defensive fields as several large sections have collapsed. The Allies are using the gaps for maneuvering and targeting. Several of our blaster ports have no power as do two of our disruptor cannons. Three other cannons have been destroyed."

"Find and repair the cause of those gaps!" Sweetn Low shouts.

"Engineering is working your Majesty. They know the problem is with the battle generators but while the generators are in operation they are difficult to..."

"Yes, I understand," Sweetn Low growls impatiently. "Continue your report!"

After a short pause Now resumes, "As the gaps in the shields began opening, larger Ally ships dropped from hyperspace. The larger ships are firing disruptor torpedoes into our larger landing bays and firing on the disruptor cannons. The smaller ships are now concentrating on the launch tubes and our launched fighters."

"Then we have launched fighters!"

"Yes Majesty. Many of our launch tubes are still open. Pilots are also accessing available landing bays. Several wings are engaging the Ally ships."

"More Ally ships are dropping from hyper space." Sweetn Low hears Latter announce to the Command Deck crew.

"Where's Commander Caramel?" Sweetn Low growls.

Now hesitates, shaping her answer in her mind before speaking, "The Commander was relieved of duty by Diet Vanilla, Sire. Commander Wrigley is on the Battle Deck. Should I connect..."

Sweetn Low growls looking down on Hagjo and speaks again. "No! Contact Pepsodent and Colgate. Have them send support fighters."

After a moment's hesitation, Later, answers. "We've contacted them our Lord. They're both under attack as well!"

Enraged, Sweetn Low shouts and throws his Comm Link at Hagjo hitting him in the chest. Drugged by novocaine Hagjo's muscles tingle and don't respond. He can barely sit up and can only look longingly at his blade which is lying well out of reach. His attempt to draw the weapon toward him with his mind resulted only in a few inches movement of the blade and a wave of dizziness. Feeling vibrations from disruptor bombs which are now exploding in the lower level landing bays, he realizes that his time is running short.

Sweetn Low takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he reopens them, his lips are forming an angry scowl around his stark white, clenched teeth. Eyes focused again on Hagjo, he raises his blaster, now set to kill. Stepping forward, he shouts, "Your people are wasting their lives! I have too many ships. Too many men! This stronghold is invincible! They will die out there, either burning from the destructive attacks of my fighters or suffocating as the air leaks from their dying ships." Sweetn Low regains his composure for a moment and continues, "But then your friend's fates are far beyond your ability to change. You in fact have a far more personal issue to concern yourself with!" He pauses as his evil grin reforms. "I had plans for you Chedi. Your interference and your Ally friends have saved you from those unpleasantries. That will be your last victory however." Leveling his weapon on Hagjo's chest, Sweetn Low takes a deep satisfied breath. Moving forward, his tentacles land on and slide over Slick who has flattened himself into a large puddle beneath Sweetn Low's tentacles. A misdirected blast passes over Hagjo's shoulder as Sweetn Low catches himself with several of his tentacles. Upright again he sneers, looks down and fires his blaster, hitting the retreating Slick. Hagjo's small friend skids across the walkway and falls steaming into the dark bay below. Getting his tentacles fully back under him, Sweetn Low laughs loudly and again levels his blaster on Hagjo.

"That will be just the first of my final strikes against your Ally friends," Sweetn Low shouts triumphantly as he gestures in the direction Slick had fallen. "We'll destroy your forces and while any Allies that survive are too weak to do anything about it, we will move on Choctooine. Vanilla will lead my forces and they will defeat General Oh's forces and make Choctooine mine!" Again preparing to fire on Hagjo he's startled when Vanilla's flosser clatters across the deck and comes to a stop before him. Turning he sees Henry Jr. balanced on one knee with Sakarin's blaster in his hand and his eyes burning with anger. Still struggling with his mental conditioning, Henry's hand shakes badly as he fires. His eyes tear with anger and frustration as all of the bolts miss their target. When his last attempt passes no closer than the first, his hand drops.

Sweetn Low smiles as Henry surrenders. Focusing all of his eyes on his helpless slave he calls, "Rest Vanilla." Extending a tentacle he slides the flosser back across the walkway and continues, "You'll rejoin me and with your help Choctooine will finally be mine! General Oh and his blasted military will finally be crushed." Sweetn Low's eyes tighten when he sees Henry flinch. Ignoring the flosser Henry Jr. raises his weapon again. This time his aim is rock steady. Sweetn Low quickly moves to reset his weapon as he calls out, "Vanilla, put down that weapon!"

Henry's eyes tighten as he shouts, "My name is Henry, Oh Henry Jr!" Henry fires hitting Sweetn Low three times before his eyes roll and his balance fails. Sweetn Low staggers back several steps before stopping. Seeing his enemy unharmed, Henry screams, "Nooo!" His frustration at his failure gets the better of him. Dropping the pistol Henry slumps forward onto his hands. As he tries to hold himself up, Sweetn Low fires his weapon and Henry falls stunned to the walkway deck.

Frowning, Sweetn Low looks at the three small burns on his chest. Hagjo looks too and is surprised at how small the wounds are. Double checking that Henry is motionless Sweetn Low returns his full attention to Hagjo. "Now, lets finish thi..." He stops when he sees that Hagjo has gotten up on one knee. I'm impressed with your tenacity Chedi..." Sweetn Low remarks shaking his head, "...however that alone isn't going to save you."

While two sets of eyes stay on Hagjo, Sweetn Low's other set look down as he again resets his blaster. As he begins, his other set of eyes, still focused on Hagjo, sees him cock his left arm. All of Sweetn Low's eyes refocus and widen when he realizes that Hagjo's hand is full of sweet, chocolate rich Chedi fudge. Eyes bulging Sweetn Low hurriedly fumbles with his blaster. His fear turns to terror when Hagjo, encouraged by the Unk's reaction, throws the fudge at him. "Lets see what this does for my chances," Hagjo grunts.

"NO!!" Sweetn Low screams, staggering back and dropping his blaster as his tentacles wrench defensively. Shielding himself with his tentacles Sweetn Low tries to deflect the sweet death flying toward him. As the fudge pieces hit however they stick to his face, body and tentacles. In a furious panic, Sweetn Low manages only to smear the fudge across his face and body. His panic doubles when he realizes that his closing nostrils are full of the fudge's scent. He gags when he realizes that he can taste the fudge that has landed near and which he has wiped across his mouth. Choking and insane with fear he backs quickly away.

Gasping frantically for air Sweetn Low continues to wipe at the fudge while Hagjo sighs in exhaustion and puzzled relief. Leaning forward onto his hands Hagjo swallows and continues to recover due to the fudge dissolving in his mouth. Looking up again he sees that the Unk's terror has multiplied ten fold. All three sets of his eyes bulge as his breath whistles in and out if his throat in decreasing volume. Feeling pity for his enemy, Hagjo tries to stand and help but another wave of dizziness pulls him back to the deck. Dropping back onto his calves Hagjo breathes deeply and puts another piece of fudge into his mouth.

Oblivious to all but his struggle, Sweetn Low increases his speed as he slithers away. His tentacles wipe over and whip around him with deadly swiftness and strength but they are completely ineffective in ridding him of the subject of his most vulnerable weakness. Air barely moving through his closing windpipes, Sweetn Low moves blindly. Colliding with the walkway's railing his bulk breaks through and he disappears over the edge. A loud crash drowns out the sounds from the attack as he and the broken section of railing join Sakarin and Slick on the hard deck below.

Despite the fudge's steady replenishment of his strength, Hagjo is still unable to stand. Bracing himself with his arms he lifts his head and scans the walkway. Henry Jr. is still unconscious and lying where he fell after the Unk's stun attack. With the exception of dropped weapons, the rest of the walkway is empty. Letting his chin drop to his chest Hagjo hears nothing but his own labored breathing and the growing thunder of the Ally attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

On the battle deck, Commander Wrigley paces and sweats. "We are losing," he thinks to himself as he pauses before the deck's main view screen. "How is this possible!" His frown deepens as another squad of Ally fighters sweep across the screen. The Allies are only the prompt of his greatest concern however. "Once we are defeated, the wrath of the Emperor and Diet Vanilla will be focused on me." Crossing to his command chair Wrigley fights to hide his fear. Sitting, he flinches as the vibrations from multiple explosions reach the battle deck, located deep within the stronghold. Wiping frightened tears from his eyes Wrigley swallows and clenches his teeth. Once certain that his voice will hold he triggers his Comm Link and speaks, "Engineering, what's happening down there!" Receiving no answer he swings his gaze back to the view screen. Standing he walks quickly toward the short corridor to engineering and orders over his shoulder, "Increase offensive efforts. I'm going check on engineering." Before any of his crew can respond he exits the battle deck. At the first turn in the corridor he increases his pace and direction away from the engineering section. Reaching a lift he punches the call button and holds on when the station rocks from another explosion. As the door opens he rushes in. As the door closes he draws his blaster and directs the lift computer to take him to the upper decks.

-

The near silence of the bay is short lived as the Ally attack on the stronghold escalates. Hearing explosions which are drawing nearer, Hagjo puts another piece of fudge into his mouth. This time with no immediate danger to face, he slides off of his feet and lies on the walkway floor letting the fudge generated energy build within him. Slowly he feels his mind clear, the numbness from Sweetn Low's darts begin to fade and his exhausted muscles strengthen. After several moments he struggles to his feet and walks over to retrieve his energy blade. Grabbing his blaster as well he walks to the broken railing and looks down on the still body of the Unk. Straining his eyes he tries to pick the smaller form of Sakarin out of the darkness as well but fails. Turning away, he steps over to Henry. Kneeling he verifies that his world's refound hero is still unconscious. He straightens and sighs again feeling the multiple doses of fudge continue to renew his strength. With a sigh of dread Hagjo turns again. Concern on his face he walks to the portion of the walkway where Slick went over the edge. "Slick! Can you hear me!" He calls down into the darkness. Standing quietly he allows a few moments to pass while, straining his eyes, he searches the dimly lit hull section which is beneath the section of walkway from which Slick fell.

Beginning to climb the rail he finally hears a weak "I'm here."

Hagjo's eyes widen in relief. Hands on the railing he pauses judging where the reply originated. Despite the fudge's effects Hagjo, still tired and sore, grunts as he climbs over the railing. He takes a deep breath before dropping to the hull section and struggles for a moment with his balance on the uneven surface. When the hull section fell it landed on the stacked crates below. Many have been crushed and the hull is resting at a 30 degree angle along which Hagjo slides over a meter before dropping to his knees. On all fours Hagjo finally halts his slide and stands. Igniting his blade as a light source he performs a short search before finding a much smaller Slick suspended within the field of a damaged but still partially working anti-gravity pack. Moving slowly forward Hagjo frowns with concern as he watches his injured friend's body bob slowly within the anti-gravity field. Hagjo winces realizing that the blaster bolt has easily evaporated a third of Slick's body mass. Hesitantly he touches his small friend and asks, "Are you alright?"

He feels Slick twitch lightly as in a strained but brave whisper he answers, "Are you kidding?" Pleased with himself, a single, tiny string of bubbles spirals slowly through his Phlemian body.

Smiling despite his concern, Hagjo sighs as he considers how to help his injured friend. His eyebrows rise as an idea occurs to him. Hooking his discharged energy blade onto his belt, Hagjo reaches for his fudge pouch. Dragging it around to hang in front of him, he opens the flap and sees that there are still several pieces inside. After taking one more for himself Hagjo carefully frees Slick from the field. He winces but neither hears or feels a reaction from Slick as Crest's artificial gravity pulls him onto Hagjo's hands. Slick remains still and quiet as Hagjo slips his friend's small form into his pouch and closes the flap. "I'll get you to a doctor as soon as I can," Hagjo whispers. Retrieving his blade, Hagjo looks toward the edge of the hull section beyond which is the other side of the raised walkway. Cautiously and with his reignited blade before him, Hagjo climbs to the edge and, supporting his pouch and Slick in his left hand, leaps to the top of a crate and then to the deck. After sliding his pouch around to his back Hagjo grasps his blade with both hands and approaches Sweetn Low's large, still form. Once near, he is struck again by the Unk's sickeningly sweet aroma. Stopping at the beast's side he looks down on its ugly, blue face. The dark eyes are open but empty. The Unk's lips are drawn back from his perfect teeth in an ugly grimace. Its frozen alien features form an expression of, surprise? Kneeling, Hagjo gags again on the Unk's odor. Discharging his blade Hagjo covers his mouth with his shirt and takes a short, quick breath. Releasing his shirt Hagjo reaches over and checks to see if the Unk is breathing. He then searches for a pulse. In moments he has verified that the long time enemy of his people is really dead.

Still taking only shallow breaths, Hagjo frowns in confusion. He hadn't known what to expect when he'd thrown the fudge. The Unk's reaction to the close pass of Sakarin's fudge, after Slick spat it across the walkway, indicated a puzzling fear. He hadn't expected such a deadly result however. Hagjo's eyes narrow as he considers the Empire's plan to rid itself of chocolate. That's why Sakarin choose such an impossible goal! It was the Unk's goal! Hagjo stands and backs away as he continues to realize this creature's importance to the Empire. He had never understood how Sakarin, weak in both personality and mental ability, could command the Empire. Most believed he had help. Hagjo's brows climb as he accepts the proof of that theory. His mind returns to when the Unk masqueraded as M and Sakarin's thoughts burst into their link. Hagjo's eyes tighten as he remembers, "Sakarin called him master! This Unk was the true, probably the only real Emperor." Looking back at the Unk he thinks, "Unable to survive exposure to chocolate, he built the Empire to get rid of chocolate and ensure his safety. That's why his people were so determined to destroy Choctooine! Instead his people, and he, assured their own ends. Their? What happened to the rest of his people?" Hagjo suddenly remembers that Sakarin should also be nearby. With the Unk dead, Sakarin would have to supply the answers to so many questions. Hagjo quickly searches the deck and immediate vicinity. "Still alive," he hisses. Frowning, his grip tightens on the handle of his energy blade as he listens but all he can hear is the growing rumble of the Ally attack.

With no idea where Sakarin may have gone and no time to search for him, Hagjo turns to leave. His fudge charged energy level still increasing, he leaps back up to the walkway. Squatting beside Henry, Hagjo puts his hand on the young man's shoulder and happily finds that he's still unconscious. With the continued Ally attack reverberating through Crest's hull, Hagjo stands, kicks Vanilla's flosser away and lifts Henry onto his shoulder. Walking back to the railing he cradles Henry with one hand as he cradles Slick with the other and drops again to the bay's deck. After one final glance at the dead Unk, he hurries to the Reece.

-

Wrigley boards the Commander's personal transport, which is stored within Crest's uppermost docking bay, and prepares to launch. As his engines warm he engages his forward viewer and looks into the bay he will have to pass through to reach open space. Much of the bay is damaged. The remains of numerous ships and pieces of the bay and outer hull are drifting through the open area between him and the exit portal. Equipment flares randomly as the continuing attack causes overloads. In moments a chime sounds identifying that the ship is ready for launch. Envisioning Diet Vanilla's anger over the damage and almost certain defeat of Crest, Wrigley engages his engines and thrusts away from his docking port. Engaging his shields they immediately react to the debris which are vaporized as the shield protects his ship. Increasing speed Wrigley directs the ship toward the bay's exit portal and gasps as a disruptor missile enters the bay. His vision of Vanilla flares again in his mind as the missile hits a large piece of debris and erupts, informally ending his short term as Commander of Crest.

-

Arriving in ship storage Hagjo sees that most of the level's docking ports are dark as is much of the corridor. In panic he rushes toward the deserted control room and is relieved to see the freighter still docked. Checking the control board he sees that power has been cut to most of the bay's controls and smiles. He asked Slick to ensure that the freighter didn't leave. Slick found the quickest way to accomplish Hagjo's request and then rushed back down to help his only friend. Placing his hand gently on his fudge pouch Hagjo smiles sadly hoping that his brave and clever little friend will recover. Feeling Slick shift inside the pouch Hagjo is comforted with the knowledge that his surprisingly resourceful ally is at least still alive. Chuckling at the mostly dark control board Hagjo shifts Henry's weight before turning and hurrying to a boarding skip which he will use to get to the Reece.

-

As the Reece approaches the bay's hatch Hagjo transmits his Ally identification code. Moments later he steers the Reece out of Crest's bay and quickly through the battle. Henry, secured on a reclined seat just beyond the doorway to the cockpit is within Hagjo's eyesight and still unconscious. Slick too is quiet and still in Hagjo's pouch.

-

Schan breathes a sigh of relief noting Hagjo's transmitted signal. Fingering the pendant beneath her flight suit she smiles happily as she envisions Hagjo's swift and safe departure when suddenly blaster bolts surround her. Gritting her teeth she twists her ship into evasive maneuvers. A hard turn followed by a climbing spiral loop leaves her on a collision course with the attacking fighter. Both she and the Empire pilot steer evasive courses around the others blasts as they rush toward one another. Schan is thrown within her harness as she receives a hit on her port side. She then holds on and squeezes her eyes shut as the Empire fighter explodes with a blinding flash from dual direct hits. The ships had been very close and shrapnel from the destroyed fighter pummels her ship doing additional damage. Steering away from Crest and the battle, she checks her ship's systems and curses herself for losing her concentration. Fortunately the battle is succeeding and her squads no longer require her constant direction. Enough shield generators have been destroyed that Crest can no longer truly defend herself. Many of their blasters are destroyed or without power and only one partially disabled disruptor cannon remains in operation. Schan smiles and increases the volume on Hagjo's signal.

-

Hagjo smiles too as he moves easily through the battle. His transmitting signal prevents any Ally interference and Crest's fighters are too busy defending themselves and the station to spare any attention on a ship which is not participating in the attack. Looking out his cockpit viewport he sees several Ally fighters wave as they pass quickly by en route to their next target.

Turning to his main screen Hagjo directs the view back toward Crest and can immediately see that the Ally plan is working perfectly. Watching the escalating damage he reviews the Ally's plan. First, five squads of zip wings drop from hyper space and attack with blasters and as many disruptor missiles as their small weapon holds can carry. The small, quick ships, most piloted by Chedi, are capable of hitting hard and fast. The zip's speed and maneuverability make up where its poor shielding falls short. The squads' attack and the station's difficulty in hitting them would prompt the activation of Crest's battle generators. Once the energy disruptors began disabling the stronghold's offensive and defensive systems, standard Ally fighters and their larger destroyers would move in. Directors like Schan, who have been training through the last two weeks, would then direct their squads in response to the varying effects of the disruptors. Finally an additional wave of ships would join the attack.

The Allies plan was that the initial attack be small enough to delay Crest's linking with the other strongholds for support and thereby realizing that there were multiple attacks underway. The initial attack had to also be destructive enough that the Commander would engage the generators and thereby the Ally disruptors. That part of the plan clearly worked as well. Also, Crest had clearly been slow to engage their full defenses or the damage to the stronghold would not be so severe this early in the battle. Crest's slow, probably over confident start was yet another advantage for the good guys.

Moving beyond the battle Hagjo continues to watch as bright flares erupt all across Crest's hull. "The battle could not be going better," he remarks in awe. "We're really going to win this one!" Tempted to contact Schan, he stops himself, not wanting to disturb her concentration.

As the damage to the stronghold increases, Empire fighters retreat or are destroyed. Hagjo breaths a happy sigh of relief as he too leaves the battle behind. Smiling he considers the Ally accomplishments. "No one had expected this mission to end so successfully. If the attacks on the other strongholds are going as well, the Empire may have received a deadly blow. The addition of Diet Vanilla's removal only sweetens the victory. A clear bonus too is the disposal of the Unk Sakarin referred to as master." Hagjo frowns and sighs as he considers, "Once his body is recovered, our people will at last be able to see one of the creatures who represented such a threat to us." He takes a deep breath and leans forward in his seat. "We may never know the full story of the Unks or this one's full role in the Empire. We will have to be alert. There may be others." Shrugging off the apprehension brought on by his last thought, Hagjo smiles again thinking, "And Sakarin! If his injuries haven't finished him, he'll certainly be captured as Crest is secured. This really could signal the end for the Empire."

Still smiling, Hagjo looks over his shoulder at the unconscious Henry Jr. "Bringing Henry Jr. home will be a relief and joy to everyone, especially General Oh Henry." Hagjo sobers with his next thoughts, "I just hope Henry Jr.'s mind isn't too damaged from those years under Sakarin's control." Still focused on Henry Jr. Hagjo is startled when a restored but darker hued Slick pops out of his pouch.

"What is this stuff?" Slick exclaims. "Is it chocolate too? I love it!" Still smaller than he was but apparently healed Slick swirls with bubbles as he drops and disappears again into Hagjo's fudge pouch.

Chuckling, Hagjo glances again at Henry. Seeing no change he looks down into his pouch where he can see the fluids in Slick's body swirling. He laughs as the pouch shivers with his recovered friends excitement. "I expected the fudge to help but that was fast," Hagjo thinks, his eyebrows raised. Looking back to his forward view port he wonders, "Slick's mostly liquid form must be more accepting of the fudge's healing abilities." Relieved at Slick's recovery Hagjo gently pats his pouch and thinks aloud, "I should have called him Quark."

**END**


End file.
